Contigo, Sin Ti
by Dark Alexyz
Summary: Sora Hiba a casarse con su novio Matt pero al descubrir que este la engañaba decidio cancerlar todo, Tai estubo mas de 9 años fuera de odaiba, ahora ambos sevolveran a encontrar despues de tanto tiempo. Ultimo Capitulo
1. Un Doloroso Rompimiento

**Capítulo I: un doloroso rompimiento**

- Creo que deberíamos cancelar la boda, Matt lo siento, pero creo que es lo mejor- Sora Takenouchi hizo un brusco gesto de asentimiento.

Que lastima que se lo estuviera diciendo para si dentro de un ascensor vacio en vez de a la cara del que muy pronto se convertiría en su ex prometido. Pensaba decírselo esa misma noche,, cenando. Había elegido un restaurante intimo y tranquilo en el que podrían hablar y en el que no era probable que se pusiera a protestar. El truco era hacerlo en un lugar público.

Entretanto pasaría por el departamento de Matt en Tokio para recoger sus cosas y evitar así que tener que hacerlo después de haber cortado con él, o que pudiera echarse para atrás en su decisión, puesto que en cuanto Mat viera que sus cosas habían desaparecido le haría preguntas, y Matt siempre se percataba de las cosas.

Sacudió al cabeza por un momento y se aparto de los ojos un mechón de su pelo naranja, tenía 24 años por el amor de dios. Tenía una vida, su propio apartamento, estaba apunto de terminar la Universidad. Si se estaba replanteando su inminente boda era por algo, era bastante mayor para saber lo que quería.

Sora avanzó por el pasillo hasta la puerta del lujoso piso de Matt y busco un su bolso las llaves, era cierto que se encapricho con él a los 14 años, cuando ambos vivían en Odaiba, el tenia su banda de música mientras que ella practicaba en el equipo de tenis del instituto, pero en cualquier caso el encaprichamiento no podía construir una base suficiente sobre la cual construir un matrimonio, Había empezado a tener la sensación de que las cosas no hiban bien entre ellos, no sabría decir que era exactamente; se trataba más bien de un pensamiento que le decía mas bien que si continuaba con la boda se arrepentirían. Sora metió la llave ala cerradura deslizándola con suavidad cuando en ese momento escucho un ruido.

Sora no lo dudo ni un instante y trato de entrar las antes posible a departamento esperando que nada malo haya sucedido, el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza, será que algo le habrá pasado a Matt y el estuviera herido, rápidamente abrió la puerta y entró al departamento, pero justo cuando estaba abriendo la boca para pronunciar su nombre el sonido se repitió mas fuerte haciendo que Sora se parara en seco, no era un grito de dolor más bien eran jadeos de placer, y lo emitían dos personas, la conmoción la había dejado paralizada.

- Así cariño, así, así, justo ahí- exclamaba una mujer al ritmo de los golpes

- ¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí? – se preguntaba la pelirroja mientras se acercaba poco a poco a la habitación del rubio

Sora avanzo despacio tratando de no hacer ruido alguno. Aunque eso poco importaba ya que no era probable que ellos escucharan, estaban inmersos el uno con el otro cuando al fin llego a la puerta de la habitación donde vio lo que mas temía, allí, de pie junto a la cama con el tobillo de una mujer presionándole el cuello se encontraba Matt, el parecía estar llegando al clímax con aquellos sonidos que ella nunca había oído…entonces él la vio de pie junto a la puerta.

- ¡SORA! – exclamo el rubio para después soltar a su pareja y dirigirse a ella

Con la cara roja de vergüenza y con el martilleo de la sangre en los oídos Sora salio de espaldas de la habitación , lo único que deseaba era salir de ahí lo antes posible, con movimientos frenéticos se llevo los dedos de la mano derecha a la izquierda con la intención de sacarse el anillo de compromiso que de pronto parecía arder.

- Sora, espera por favor- dijo el rubio el cual estaba cubierto por una bata

- ¿Qué?, ¿a qué termines?

- No es lo que crees, puedo explicártelo

- ¿Qué puedes explicármelo?- Sora giro para mirarlo- ¿explicarme que?, ¿este es tu proyecto tan especial en el que has estado ocupado últimamente?

- Por favor Sora no lo hagas, sabes que te quiero- argumento el rubio pero ella no quería escucharlo

- Ya lo veo Matt – replicó ella con amargura mirando sobre el hombro de Matt a la mujer que estaba parada sobre el umbral de la habitación envuelta en la bata de seda que Matt le había regalado pero ella trataba de hacer parecer que no le molestaba

- Escucha amor, he cometido un error – decía matt cuando ella lo interrumpe

- No, la que a cometido el error soy yo- dijo ella, era como si por sus venas corriera acido que poco a poco hiba carcomiendo todo su ser cuando el anillo por fin salio de su dedo y Sora lo dejo con un golpe sobre la consola que estaba cerca de la entrada del departamento- me sentía mal por venir a hacer esto esta noche pero me has ahorrado el sufrimiento

- ¿estás rompiendo conmigo?- decía el rubio mientras la miraba con incredulidad- se supone que nos casamos en un mes

- No Yamato Ishida, no vamos a casarnos

- Sora no seas así- insistió el tendiéndole la mano

- No me toques

- Piénsalo Sora, te arrepentirás si sales de aquí

- Ya estor arrepentida Matt, casarme contigo habría sido agravar la situación

Mareada como si estuviera dentro de un sueño o más bien una pesadilla, se giro y se dirigió hacia la puerta, no sentía los pies sobre el suelo, tenía un incomodó pitido en los oídos que no ceso ni cuando hiba dentro del elevador ni cuando salio a aquél gris y frio día de Diciembre.

Apenas era de mañana y la vida seguía igual en aquellas calles de Tokio, Sora hiba caminando pero no de regreso a la Universidad si no directo a su departamento, su santuario, cierto que ella ya tenía la intención de cortar con el pero eso no suavizaba el golpe de la traición, el dolor y la humillación de saber que él había estado engañándola, Sora sintió una picazón en los parpados y suspiro hondo, no se hiba a poner a llorar en media calle, tenía que llegar a su casa, allí estaría a salvo, aunque ella lo que realmente quería es que él estuviera allí con ella, aquel chico que siempre la consolaba y la apoyaba cuando más lo necesitaba, desgraciadamente ese chico se marcho sin decir siquiera un adiós, solo se fue sin dar ninguna explicación, Sora sufrió realmente por su marcha, más que por la situación que estaba lidiando en ese momento, unos minutos después ella por fin llego a su departamento, ella solo aventó su chaqueta y se tiro a su cama a llorar todo lo que podía


	2. De Regreso a Casa

**Capítulo II: De Regreso a Casa**

_"¿Cómo pudo ocurrir algo así?", _Taichi Yagami no dejaba de preguntárselo mientras conducía en su moto en aquellas calles de Odaiba, la cual estaba cubierta completamente de nieve, ¿Cómo pudo volver a Odaiba donde nada parecía haber cambiado?, todo seguía casi igual, solo algunas casas estaban pintadas de otro color a como el recordaba hace 9 años atrás, por lo demás poco había cambiado en el tiempo que estuvo fuera, excepto el.

El se había marchado sin decirle ni una sola palabra a nadie, solo su hermana sabia la razón de su partida y aunque ella trato de convencerlo para que se quedara pero su decisión fue absoluta, el se había lanzado a lugares que la mayoría de la gente en su sano juicio rehuía, incluso algunos decían que estaba loco, pero loco tenía que estar para regresar a Odaiba, pero la llamada de su madre le sorprendió mucho. Que Susumu Yagami hubiera logrado dar con él en el último rincón del mundo ya era bastante impresionante, aunque él sabía que Kari tenía que ver con esto, volver a casa era lo último que él quería hacer, pero según lo que le dijo su madre al teléfono su padre recién había fallecido y él sabía que su madre no podía ocuparse sola de lo ocurrido.

Mientras el conducía en su moto notaba como las personas habían empezado a colocar los adornos de Navidad, hubo una época en que eso no le hubiera importado pero ahora el detestaba la navidad, se le ocurría una docena de sitios donde quisiera estar, una docena de cosas que prefería estar haciendo, pero antes tenía que terminar con lo que lo había llevado ahí, ¿y quién sabe cuánto tiempo podía llevarle?, al cabo de unos minutos por fin llego al edificio donde solía vivir, al principio dudo en subir pero después de un rato se metió al edifico hasta estar delante de la puerta donde solía ser su departamento para después tocar la puerta.

- ¿sí?, ¿ quién es?- pregunto la voz de una mujer detrás de la puerta, ¿Qué se suponía que debía contestar?

- Yagami, Taichi Yagami – dijo al fin y las puertas se abrieron. Taichi Yagami, la persona que creyó haber dejado atrás cuando detrás de la puerta vio a su madre, de no ser por la dedicada situación que lo había hecho regresar hubiera sentido expectación por la idea de volver a ver a su madre, curiosidad al menos

- ¿Tai?- su madre estaba mirándolo detrás de la puerta sin creérselo, 9 años habían agregado unas cuantas arrugas en su rostro, pero por lo demás seguía siendo la misma mujer esbelta y amable, tenía el pelo discretamente teñido de un castaño intenso, Susumu Yagami no era de las mujeres que cedían fácilmente al pelo gris, ella siempre había mantenido un firme control sobre las cosas, o tal vez no, pensó Tai mientras besaba la mejilla de su madre, a continuación Tai se vio envuelto en el más tierno abrazo que recordaba haber recibido de ella en su vida- has venido- murmuro – no estaba segura de que lo hicieras, ha pasado tanto tiempo

El tampoco estaba seguro de hacerlo, tan solo se metió a un avión sin tomar la decisión de forma consciente. Puede que no sea algo tan ridículo después de todo.

- Bueno – murmuro Tai

- Creía que no volvería a verte nunca – dijo ella con voz queda- 9 años sin saber nada de ti

- Bien, ahora estoy aquí – dijo el

- Ahora estas aquí – convino ella – bueno pasa, deja el equipaje y ven a sentarte – dijo su madre- te traeré algo de beber

El primer pensamiento que lo asalto fue el de que la casa lucia distinta, más luminosa, más clara, fue como si las habitaciones hubieran perdido esa pesadez que el recordaba

- La casa está bonita – comento al pasar a la sala de estar, un lugar mucho más acogedor y ventilado

- Cambie algunas cosas tras la muerte de tu padre – dijo finalmente su madre tras una breve vacilación

- Me gusta – dijo Tai mientras se dirigía al sillón que se encontraba en la sala – has hecho una esplendida labor con la decoración

- Era hora de un cambio – dijo ella tomando asiento enfrente de el – y dime, ¿Qué tal tu vuelo?

- ¿Cuál?- pregunto él con una sonrisa Irónica – tuve que tomar tres

- Cualquiera, todos supongo

- Sin contratiempos, lo que está bien para un vuelo – comentó el, especialmente en el lugar donde estaba, se tenía que abrir camino desde Chile hasta Japón - ¿Cuándo nevó? – pregunto el mirando hacia los montones de nieve

- Hace dos días, hubieras visto a tu hermana, se emociono bastante

- Si, es típico de ella, por cierto, ¿Dónde se encuentra?

- Se fue con TK de vacaciones, pero no te preocupes, me dijo que volverían antes de navidad

- Bueno, era lógico que esos dos quedaran juntos

Los dos se quedaron mirando la nieve como si fuera la primera vez que la veían, lo cierto es que no sabían que decirse después de tantos años, era pero que estar con un extraño, con un extraño no importara lo que dijera, allí, en cambio todo lo que dijeran tendría sus repercusiones. Pasaron los segundos y el silencio se estiro hasta los limites hasta que el castaño trato de romperlo

- Este es…

- ¿Es tu…- dijeron al mismo tiempo por lo que se detuvieron – primero tu

- Este es un café muy bueno – dijo con un gesto

- Me alegra que te guste

- Una de las cosas que adoro de Chile es el café que hacen, deberías probarlo

- ¿y qué haces en chile? – preguntó curiosa

- Bueno, estos ultimo años estuve viajando a varios lugares del mundo, España, México, Brasil, Bolivia hasta que mi viaje me llevo a Chile, ahora estoy entrenando a un equipo de futbol juvenil

- No entiendo porque insistes en ir a esos lugares , he oído que las calles de México no son de lo más seguras y ni hablar de Bolivia y esos lugares

- Por favor, te puedes meter en problemas más graves en algunos barrios de Tokio

- Supongo que tienes razón – dijo su madre dándole un sorbo a su taza de café

- Y dime, ¿Cómo han estado todos mis amigos? – pregunto él con cierta curiosidad aunque en realidad poco le importaba

- Bueno no estoy segura, creo que a Izzi le dieron una beca universitaria y Joe ahora está trabajando con su padre en el hospital – dijo para quedar en silencio tratando de recordar otra cosa- a, Sora y Matt se van a cazar el mes que viene

Al escuchar eso Tai cambio la expresión que tenia, esa noticia si fue un golpe en el estomago para él, en teoría eso no debería importarle nada pero tal parece que después de 9 años sus sentimientos no habían cambiado nada, cuando su madre comprendió lo que había dicho trato de arreglar las cosas

- Perdona Tai, no quise…

- No te preocupes, eso no importa ya – comento para darle el último sorbo a su taza de café cuando su madre se levanta, la conversación se había terminado ya

- ¿ qué te parece si te enseño tu habitación?

Ambos se levantaron para dirigirse a lo que era la vieja habitación de Tai, nada había cambiado en ella, todo seguía igual a como lo había dejado, tal parece que fue el único lugar de la casa que no redecoraron

- Espero que no te moleste, desde que te fuiste este fue el último lugar que quise tocar, esperando que cuando volvieras la encontrara igual

_"Nuevos comienzos, viejos recuerdos"_, pensó él para después entrar despacio hacia su habitación sin prestarle mucha atención, solo se dirigió directo a la ventana, esa siempre había sido su vista favorita se veía la mayor parte de Odaiba y mas allá, en la distancia la lengua del mar resplandeciente bajo el Sol, Tai tenía la mirada totalmente perdida recordando viejos tiempos cuando oyó que su mama se acercaba

- Te eché mucho de menos cuando te fuiste – dijo ella con voz queda observando el mar desde el horizonte – es terrible para una madre que su hijo desaparezca – Tai noto una cuchillada de culpa

- Mamá- empezó a decir con impotencia sin saber que decir en realidad, tan solo sabía que irse había sido su única opción

- Solo preguntarme cada noche donde estarías, si estarías vivo… si estarías en algún lugar y desearías volver a casa, siempre albergué al esperanza de que en caso de querer ayuda me la pedirías – el silencio se apodero de ellos y Susumu apoyo la cabeza sobre el frio cristal de la Ventana - ¿Por qué lo hiciste Tai?, ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso te hicimos algo?, ¿les hicimos algo a ambos?

- Tu no nos hiciste nada a ninguno de los dos, al contrario siempre nos protegías de todo, me fui por que necesitaba estar solo

Susumu se irguió y se volvió hacia él con los ojos secos, para gran alivio de Tai

- No sé si es cierto o si solo estas siendo amable, pero me alegro que estés aquí

- No digas nada Mamá, a mi también me alegra estar de vuelta

- Bueno supongo que querrás descansar un rato, tuviste un largo viaje

- No te preocupes por mi mamá, no estoy cansado, de hecho creo que daré una vuelta

- De acuerdo, tendré lista la cena cuando vuelvas

El castaño se dirigió a su madre para darle otro beso en la mejilla para después salir de ahí.


	3. Un Reencuentro Inesperado

**Capitulo III: Un Reencuentro Inesperado**

- No puedo decir que lamente perder de vista a Yamato Ishida – decía Toshiko Takenouchi a su hija mientras añadía un ramillete de velo de novia al arreglo de gerberas que estaba preparando.

- Pues a mi me hubiera gustado que eligiera otra forma de salir de mi vida – repuso Sora haciendo sin pensar un lazo al que añadió sin pensar una de las etiquetas adhesivas de "Creaciones Florares Toshiko" y se lo paso a su madre para que lo pegara en el jarrón

- Créeme hija, nunca me agrado

- No era lo bastante bueno para ti- afirmo Mimi Tachikawa , la mejor amiga de Sora, ella se encontraba trabajando en la florería mientras terminaba la escuela

- Siempre fue muy engreído y mira lo que te ha hecho ahora

- Parece que te rodean los hombres desconsiderados –comento mimi causando que Sora se alterara un poco

- ¿a qué te refieres con eso mimi?

- Me refiero a cierto castaño que se marcho sin decirnos nada

- Es cierto mimi, pero aun así Taichi es mucho mejor que Yamato Ishida, el siempre te apoyaba en todo, su partida siempre será un misterio para mi

- Oigan que les parece si hablamos de otra cosa – interrumpió Sora - ¿Qué les parece si voy a comprar café y buñuelos? – sugirió para que hablaran de otra cosa, si no salía d eahi se volvería loca, en ese instante Mimi y Toshiko intercambiaron una mirada de arrepentimiento

- Te estamos molestando con nuestra bronca, ¿verdad?

- Bueno…

- Oh, tesoro, lo siento – Toshiko abrazo a su hija – es que aun estoy furiosa con el

- Te mereces algo mejor – dijo Mimi

- ¿Qué te parece si te toma un descanso y nos traes ese café? – sugirió su madre – tenemos media hora para terminar estos centros de mesa y nos vas a distraer

- No te preocupes, les ayudare cuando vuelva

- Se supone que has venido a relajarte

- Me relajo mejor cuando estoy ocupada – Sora les guiño un ojo y salio a la calle

Sora camino por aquellas calles de Odaiba, os arboles estaban cuajados de guirnaldas navideñas, todos los escaparates estaban adornados, en énfasis puesto en conseguir un decorado pintoresco, muchas cosas habían cambiado, tal vez no en gran escala pero aunque sea el mas mínimo cambio no se le perdía de vista mientras varias cosas pasaban por su cabeza, ¿Cómo se había podido pasar por alto que a su madre nunca le agrado Matt?, Sora tuvo que reconocer que no quería oírlo, Yamato Ishida había sido su capricho de adolecente hecho realidad y no quería que nadie rompiera su ilusión. Sin embargo había perdido todas sus ilusiones, pero claro llego a su mente el concierto de la navidad de hace 10 años, cuando empezó a salir con Matt, claro que ella no lo logro sola ya qué se sentía insegura, pero él quien le dio el valor para lograrlo fue quien había sido su mejor amigo desde que ella tenía memoria, _"¿Por qué te fuiste Tai"_, pensó ella mientras se dirigía a la pastelería.

Sora sacudió la cabeza, trataría de no pensar más en ellos, tenía que disfrutar sus vacaciones, tal vez trabajar un poco con su madre y salir a comer con Mimi, luego ya pensaría como tratar de recuperar su vida, a unos metros de distancia alguien salio de la pastelería de Yoshie y el olor del café y los bollos llego a la nariz de Sora haciendo que a ella se le hiciera agua la boca, Sora pensó que algunas cosas nunca cambiaban y entro a la tienda. Los mismos muebles disparejos y las mismas sillas tapizadas, las paredes eran de un color mantequilla y todavía colgaban los mismos retratos, y Yoshie seguía estando detrás del mostrador, algo mayor, un poco más corpulenta y con el pelo con una que otra cana pero con la misma gran sonrisa

- Sora Takenouchi, había oído que habías vuelto

- Has oído bien, me pareció buena idea venir a pasar las fiestas con mis padres

- Apuesto que les gustara mucho – dijo Yoshie – por siento ya me entere lo que paso con Matt, siento mucho lo que ha pasado

- Gracias, todo saldrá bien – dijo la pelirroja parpadeando

- Estoy segura de eso, además se que pronto encontraras a ese hombre ideal – dije para reconfortarla - solo tienes que ser paciente, y dime ¿Qué te voy a servir?

- ¿Tienes algo recién hecho? – pregunto la pelirroja mientras olía el delicioso aroma de los bollos

- Debes ser adivina – dijo Yoshie – espera aquí

Justo cuando Yoshie entro a la cocina la puerta de entrada se abrió con un tintineo, automáticamente Sora se giro para ver quien entraba, era un hombre moreno sin afeitar de aspecto rudo, vestido de vaqueros y una chaqueta negra de cuero, con paso despreocupado acerco su cuerpo largo y esbelto al mostrador, el castaño cabello que tenia lo llevaba un poco esponjado y casi hasta el cuello de la chaqueta como si no le importara como lo llevaba, cuando se acerco mas a Sora ella pudo ver las mechas más claras en lo alto de su cabeza, tal vez debido al sol, seguro tenía el cuerpo bronceado ¿Quién tendría el cuerpo bronceado en Japón a mediados de Diciembre?.

Fueron sus ojos sin embargo los que le llamaron la atención, de un color marrón casi del mismo tono que su cabellera, había algo perturbador en ellos, en su mirada directa, algo que le provoco escalofrió por toda la columna vertebral.

- Buenos días –saludo deteniéndose junto a Sora - ¿puede un tipo como yo conseguir un café decente por aquí?

- Has venido al lugar adecuado – contesto Sora , pensó que definitivamente ese hombre no era de Odaiba, tal vez estuviera solo de paso, sin embargo había algo en el, un aire descuidado que despertó un zumbido en su interior , por alguna razón aquél hombre le recordaba a alguien, podía ser a un actor tal vez con aquellos pómulos pero había algo que le parecía familiar, sea cual sea la razón ella no podía dejar de mirarlo

- Es un bonito lugar, siempre venia aquí con mis amigos cuando era más joven – dijo el mirando las pirámides ordenadas de galletas y diversos bollo que poblaban el mostrador cuando el voltea a verla - ¡TU!

Fue un pensamiento inesperado, justo cuando levanto la vista y la atrapo con ella, por un segundo aterrador los dos se quedaron mirando y Sora sintió una repentina y súbita ola de calor, sus mejillas se caldearon. Habría sabido que se había sonrojado, aunque no hubiera visto la perezosa sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro de él. Menos mal que Yoshie eligió ese momento para salir de la cocina

- Aquí estoy, veamos tengo magdalenas de maíz recién hechas – dijo – también bollos y… - se quedó mirando con la boca abierta al recién llegado- ¿Tai?, ¿Taichi Yagami?, claro que eres tú, mírate.

Aquél reconocimiento golpeo a Sora como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo, claro que era Taichi Yagami el mejor amigo de Matt y ella, el que se había marchado sin dar explicación alguna, claro que no lo había vuelto a ver desde que tenían 15 pero debió haberlo reconocido, Yoshie salio rápidamente de detrás del mostrador para abrazarlo.

- Mírate Tai has cambiado mucho muchacho, pero dime que comes pareces un palillo – lo riño – mira lo delgado que esta – le dijo a Sora

Delgado no era la palabra, se podía ver a leguas que era todo musculo y fuerza, era como si se hubiera deshecho de todo lo imprescindible y se hubiera quedado con los huesos y los músculos, era la apariencia de un hombre duro que vivía en un mundo duro, solo su boca guardaba cierta dulzura, tal vez por eso no podía apartar la vista de ella, era una boca fascinante, una boca que podía hacer que una mujer olvidara el buen juicio, al menos hasta que una de las comisuras tiro hacia arriba formando aquella sonrisa sarcástica que tan bien recordaba.

Conocía esa sonrisa de suficiencia, claro que la conocía, era la misma que empleaba cuando lo miraban en el instituto o por la ciudad, como si estuviera disfrutando de una broma privada a expensas de los demás. ¿Quién era el para mirarla con suficiencia?, ¿Qué había hecho el aparte de haberse marchado sin explicaciones?

Y justo aparecía el en el peor momento posible, lo último que quería hacer era enfrentarse con el que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo, lo último que le faltaba era que Myotismon entrara por aquella puerta

- Un café solo, dos con leche y tres rosquillas para llevar – le dijo a Yoshie

- ¿A qué viene tanta prisa? – pregunto el castaño estudiándola detenidamente

Con aquéllos cabellos pelirrojos que casi irradiaban luz, esbelta, eso ojos color miel, tan bella como él la recordaba, siempre había sentido que ella tenía algo diferente a las demás chicas y aun seguía pensando lo mismo. Sora Takenouchi , su mejor amiga de la infancia y la prometida de su mejor amigo.

- Tengo que regresar

- ¿A dónde?

- A la Florería de su madre- contesto Yoshie – aunque creo que todo paso después de que te marcharas

Tai no se había engañado que podría llegar a Odaiba y evitar a todo el mundo, excepto a Yoshie, Kari, TK y a su madre, pero tampoco se había imaginado que se encontraría de casualidad con Sora Takenouchi

- Creía que estarías con Matt en Tokio – dijo sin darse cuenta

- Y yo creí que tu estarías tratando de escapar de la ley en algún lugar de Colombia – replico ella con frialdad, aquello casi le resulto divertido

- He venido a ayudar a mi mamá, con la muerte de mi padre ella está un poco desanimada, pero no has respondido mi pregunta, ¿Dónde está Matt?

- No lo sé y no me importa

- Como, se supone que es tu prometido

- Ex prometido – contesto ella con aspereza

- ¿Ex?, ¿y eso cuando ocurrió?, seguro que ese rubio oxigenado te hizo algo

- No creo que eso sea asunto tuyo – exclamo ella tomando los cafés que tenia Yoshie en la mano para después dirigirse a la puerta

- Vamos Sora, ¿Por qué te comportas así? – pregunto el castaño confundido

- Yo no fui la que me fui 9 años sin llamar a nadie, ni siquiera mandar una simple postal, haciendo que sus amigos se preocuparan todas las noches

- Ok entiendo, pero ahora estoy aquí

- Ya lo veo – coloco la bolsa con los bollos sobre una bandeja para después girar hacia la puerta – y yo me voy

- Espera Sora, creo que deberíamos de hablar

- No tenemos nada de qué hablar

- Pues yo creo que si

Por un momento los dos se mantuvieron de pie uno frente al otro, se produjo un choque d de miradas mientras los segundos pasaban, nadie decía ni una sola palabra hasta que Sora se decidió a romper aquél silencio incomodo

- Solo déjame en paz por favor Tai – comento Sora un poco más tranquila con una voz quebradiza para dar media vuelta y regresar con su madre y Mimi, Tai solo se quedo ahí parado mirando como ella se marchaba.


	4. El Momento de la Duda

**Capítulo IV: El Momento de la Duda**

_"Es irritante", _pensó Sora a la mañana siguiente mientras nadaba en la piscina de su padre, algunos pensarían que nadar con este frio era una locura pero a Sora eso la tranquilizaba en cierta forma. Después de tanto tiempo se vuelve a encontrar a Tai y lo único que hace el es tratar de dar excusas, pero no sabía por qué solo se le quedaba mirando como una idiota, no como una idiota no, más bien como una atolondrada niña de 13 años mirando al capitán del equipo de fútbol americano de la escuela, vale que Tai emanaba un encanto salvaje, pero no permitiría que le afectara a ella, ya tenía más que suficiente con Yamato Ishida.

Demasiado en realidad, no quería saber nada de ningún hombre en esos momentos, avanzaba con brazadas rítmicas tratando de que la caricia del agua la relajara. No había como pillar a tu novio en pleno delito para hacerte perder todo interés en una relación. Con un rápido y fluido movimiento salio de la piscina, tardaría mucho en volver a confiar en un hombre.

Sora se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia donde tenía la toalla, un hombre pelinegro y una sonrisa de perplejidad en el rostro lo esperaba con la toalla en la mano

- ¿buscas esto princesa? – Sora regalo a su padre una gran sonrisa

- Te daría un abrazo pero te voy a empapar

- No importa- contesto Haruhiko Takenouchi, envolviéndola con la gruesa toalla blanca al tiempo que le daba un cariñoso abrazo – tal parece que tendré un largo descansó de la universidad

- ¿por eso llevas ropa informal? – pregunto devolviéndole el abrazo

- No, me visto así casi todos los días– dijo guiñándole un ojo

- te gusta tu trabajo, ¿verdad? - pregunto Sora apartándose para secarse el pelo con la toalla

- bueno que te puedo decir, me gusta mi trabajo pero no me gusta estar tan lejos de mi familia

- hablando de trabajo, tendría que ir a la florería para ayudar a mi mamá

- también podrías quedarte aquí para descansar, llevas menos de una semana

- y estamos en una de las épocas mas ajetreadas del año – se colgó la toalla alrededor del cuello- especialmente si tomamos en cuenta que mi mamá y mimi estarán fuera esta noche

- vamos quédate a descansar hoy- dijo pero ella negó con la cabeza

- lo siento Papá pero esta noche encienden el árbol de navidad. La gente tendrá ganas de comprar de modo que conviene tener la tienda abierta – contesto ella no solo por las flores ya que también vendían gran variedad de regalos

- ¿todo por la tienda? – pregunto Haruhiko –¿ no tendrá que ver con que nunca te has perdido el encendido del árbol hasta le fecha?

- En lo absoluto, lo del árbol solo es coincidencia

- Se supone que has venido a descansar, no a trabajar

- Me volveré loca si me quedo sentada si hacer nada, en eso me parezco a mis padres, tengo que sentirme útil

- Tuviste que ponerte a trabajar cuando aun eras demasiado joven – la sonrisa de su papá se difumino un poco

- Papá, todo el mundo trabaja cuando eta en el instituto y la universidad

- Tu de entre todo el mundo no tenias que haberlo hecho – Sora le sonrió y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla

- Fue algo positivo para mi carácter papá, bueno tengo que darme prisa, mi mamá se debe estar preguntando donde estoy

- Entonces será mejor que te apures, no te preocupes le diré a tu madre que estabas conmigo

- Gracias papá – Sora dio media vuelta para entrar a la casa de su padre para vestirse

Unas horas más tarde Sora se encontraba en la florería, Toshiko estaba a punto de irse así que le estaba dando unas cuantas indicaciones a su hija para poder irse tranquila

- Estas segur que estarás segura aquí sola esta noche – Toshiko se abrochaba los botones de su abrigo

- Estaré bien, mimi vendrá más tarde para ayudarme

- Ok, el muérdago para las perchas de regalo está en la mesa

- Lo sé, fui yo quien las puso ahí, ¿recuerdas'. Toma – Sora le coloco un pañuelo a su madre alrededor de su cuello – tienes que ir muy bonita para ir a una fiesta, además sé que irías a criticar los centros de mesa

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo haría tal cosa?

- Te conozco demasiado bien mamá, diviértete – dijo besando a su madre en la mejilla

- Gracias otra vez hija, pero no te quedes toda la noche trabajando, sal a salir el encendido del árbol seguro te divertirás

- Vamos mamá, se te hace tarde así que fuera – ordeno Sora señalando la puerta

- Ya me voy, cuídate hija – se apresuro a decir Toshiko saliendo rápidamente

Sora vio la puerta cerrarse detrás de su madre, solo tenía que esperar a que mimi llegara para que empezaran a platicar un rato, de momento tenia la tienda para ella sola, olía el aroma perfumado de las Rosas, Claveles y jancitos y empezó a recordar, cuando era niña en el parque nadie quería jugar con ella cuando conoció a Tai, el se acerco a ella para regalarle un pequeño clavel, desde ese momento comenzó una larga amistad con él, habían pasado 19 años desde entonces y ahí estaba el de nuevo, Taichi Yagami después de 9 años de estar ausente vuelve a su vida como si nada, ella pensaba que las cosas pasaban por algo, y pensó que justo después de que cortara con matt Tai regresara, Sora sacudió la cabeza y trato de no pensar más en eso cuando la puerta de la tienda aviso con un tintineo la llegada de un cliente, ella se giro para atenderlo y allí estaba el… Taichi Yagami, de pronto la tienda se le hizo muy pequeña, el no vaciló, no miro los arreglos florares que había a su alrededor, se dirigió directo hacia ella.

- ¿estás buscando flores? – pregunto en un tono frio

- Te estoy buscando a ti – Tai era más alto a como lo recordaba Sora, superaba con creces su metro sesenta y siete porque de pronto se encontró mirándolo a la barbilla.

- ¿Qué quieres?, ¿estoy trabajando?

- La tienda está vacía. Tenemos que hablar – Tai la miraba con esos ojos oscuros y turbulentos, Sora sintió la misma sensación del día anterior

- Tengo cosas que hacer – dijo sin voltearse

- Vale, hablare contigo mientras las haces – Sora emitió un sonido de frustración y se dirigió al mostrador

- No veo de que tenemos que hablar

- Qué te parece si empiezo a explicarte la razón por la que me fui

- No sé y no me interesa

- Vamos Sora, después de tanto tiempo de no vernos así es como me recibes

- Mira Tai es la última vez que te lo digo, no quiero hablar de nada contigo, además creo que fui clara lo que te dije el día anterior al que te marchaste

- Lo sé …- dijo bajando la mirada – me dijiste que no querías volver a verme en tu vida

- Valla parece que si tienes memoria, bueno ahora si me permites tengo que trabajar – Tai dejo de insistirle tanto a Sora así que se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes decirle unas palabras

- Sabes, siempre me arrepiento de aquella pelea que tuvimos, fue algo que no debí haberme metido, si tuviera la oportunidad pediría un poco más de tu atención, ya lo vez no sirvo para odiar pero no me canso de esperar un poco mas – al oír eso una lagrima callo del rostro de Sora, por suerte ella estaba volteada así que Tai no pudo notarlo- estaré aquí unos días, probablemente después de navidad , si cambias de opinión ya sabes dónde encontrarme

Tai salio a la acera, era medio día, el todavía seguía sintiendo la suavidad de Sora en la palma de su mano, tal vez debió haberle llamado alguna vez para que supiera que se encontraba bien pero él había decidido que tenía que olvidarla a toda costa pero tal parece que no había cumplido su objetivo, nunca pudo quitarse de la cabeza esa extraña mescla fragilidad y fortaleza que Sora emanaba, ni el sabor que debía ensañar aquella boca suya.

Tai sacudió la cabeza con gesto impaciente, podía hacer muchas estupideces en su vida pero tratar de enrollarse en una relación con su mejor amiga, esa era la mayor estupidez que podría hacer, no la mayor estupidez que pudo hacer fue nunca haberle declarado sus sentimientos, no lo que tenía que hacer era ayudar a su madre en todo lo que pueda y salir de ahí lo antes posible antes de sentirse obligado a quedarse ayudando a su madre y a su hermana con las finanzas de la casa, pero se sentía inseguro, puede que tras nueve años estuviera empezando a hartarse del polvo, el cansancio, los incómodos catres y no olvidemos los molestos insectos, eso significaba que necesitaba tomarse un descanso, pero eso no significaba volver a Odaiba y retomar el negocio que habida dejado su padre.

Contemplo como la luz se hiba atenuando en el horizonte y pensó en las puestas de sol a lo largo del ecuador, donde la transición de la oscuridad y la luz tenía lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, donde los atardeceres y los amaneceres tenían lugar a la misma hora fuera la estación que fuera, donde las estaciones eran más cálidas que incluso llegabas a dormir casi sin ropa por el calor que hacia, pero antes de que pudiera recordar mas varias imágenes de Sora llegaron a su cabeza.

Para tratar de apartarlas abrió la puerta del establecimiento de Yoshie, la mujer estaba detrás del mostrador metiendo las magdalenas que una mujer le hiba pidiendo cuando ve a Tai entrar

- Ya era hora de que regresaras, apenas me saludaste ayer – dijo Yoshie metiendo las ultimas dos magdalenas que le habían pedido- ¿ y que es eso de La U. de chile, pensé que el ultimo equipo en el que estabas era en el Real Madrid

- Bueno que te puedo decir, me apeteció un clima más cálido, además después de estar en Madrid jugué en el Inter de Milán y luego viaje a México para jugar en el América y en la UNAM y luego llegue a chile

- Sigo pensando que estas demasiado flaco, da igual donde hayas estado – tomo un bollo del mostrador- ten toma una de estas, no dos.

Tai la observo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro cuando vivía en Odaiba Yoshie era uno de los pocos adultos con los que había tenido trato, uno en el que siempre pudo confiar además de su abuelo y su madre, cierto que el hacia algunas cosas que desobedecían las reglas pero no era un criminal, A Yoshie nunca le había importado esos comentarios, siempre lo había tratado como una persona y el la adoraba por ello.

- ¿y cómo es Chile? – pregunto al tiempo que le pasaba una taza de café

- Precioso, con espacios abiertos, lo que más me gusta de ahí es la playa de Viña del Mar, pero créeme, los mosquitos son la muerte, tal vez te mande una postal de ahí

- Genial, la pondré con mi colección

Tai hecho una mirada por encima del hombro de la mujer y vio que tenia la pared decorada de un arcoíris de diversas postales, la mayoría era las que Tai le mandaba a ella de vez en cuando, vio que las había guardado todas. Al irse de casa había dejado atrás todos los lazos y así había continuado, el creía que así era más fácil, la poca compañía que necesitaba era la de sus colegas, sus promotores o en alguna relación pasajera con chicas que conocía, era la vida que le iba bien.

No le había mandado ni una sola carta a su madre o su hermana para no convertirlas en el objeto de la ira de su padre y mucho menos a Sora o a cualquiera de sus amigos, sin embargo no se había parado a pensar por que le había mandado aquellas postales a Yoshie, además no estaba seguro de querer saberlo, seria más fácil llevarse el café a la mesa y dejar a Yoshie con sus clientes, no necesitaba mas lazos.


	5. Algo Inesperado

**Capitulo V: Algo Inesperado**

Sora estaba de pie en la parte delantera de la florería colgando ramilletes de muérdago en el árbol navideño a dos metros de la tienda, no había tardado mucho en formarlos cuando Tai se había ido de la tienda, era mejor mantenerse ocupada que pensar en el momento que le había tocado, quería quitarle importancia, era obvio que aun seguía muy sensible después de lo ocurrido con Matt.

Por el cristal de la vitrina contemplo cómo la luz del crepúsculo de invierno daba paso a la oscuridad, en breve la ente se agruparía en la plaza de Odaiba para asistir al encendido del árbol de Navidad, era también la primera noche de compras oficial de la temporada y su madre hacia mucha caja, por eso tenía que concentrarse en eso y no en sus problemas, aunque fueran un par de ojos marrones y una voz que lo provocaba escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

La campanilla de la entrada sonó y al levantar la cabeza se encontró con rostro familiar, un hombre alto de pelo rubio , era Albert Wesker el jefe de policía de la ciudad, siempre llevaba esas gafas de sol que le daban cierta personalidad y siempre andaba vestido de negro, ella le extraño que él estuviera ahí, no creía que estuviera para comprar flores.

- Buenas noches – el hombre entro y contemplo los arreglos florares, el material de jardinería, y la tienda de regalos a su alrededor con un gesto aprobador

- Buenas noches capitán Wesker, que lo trae por aquí – pregunto Sora confundida

- Solo venia de paso y a preguntarle por cierto sospechoso

- ¿un sospechoso?, ¿de quién se trata?, probablemente lo he visto

- Claro que lo ha visto, de hecho usted lo conoce muy bien – el comentario de Wesker confundió un poco a Sora – estoy buscando a Yamato Ishida – contesto mirándola con firmeza

Al oír el nombre de Matt el rostro de Sora palideció, no lo podía creer, ¿Por qué lo estaría buscando la ley?, ¿estaría metido en algo grave?, ella trataba de buscar mil explicaciones pero no encontró ninguna

- Lo siento, pero hace una semana que no lo veo – comento la pelirroja con firmeza

- En serio – Wesker se detuvo para mirar una serie de cristales de color para colgar – eso es algo raro ya que según mis informes te vieron saliendo de su departamento la última vez que fue visto, es muy raro que no sepas donde está tu novio

- Ex – corrigió ella – cortamos ese mismo día

- valla que sorpresa, según mis informes ustedes se casarían el mes que viene

- ya no, como le dije rompimos aquella mañana, puede preguntárselo a el cuándo lo encuentre– termino de colgar el muérdago y se dirigió a la caja

- lo haría si pudiéramos dar con él, su ex novio parece haberse esfumado de la ciudad

Sora aun no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando en esos momentos, ¿Qué cosa habrá hecho Matt para haberse ido de la ciudad?

- ¿Por qué buscan exactamente a Matt?

Wesker no respondió al instante, el solo estuvo dando vueltas a la tienda mirando todas las cosas que se encontraban ahí, Sora no soportaba ese silencio, necesitaba saber que éralo que había hecho Matt cuando el oficial Wesker se acerco lentamente al mostrador, se quito las gafas de sol y trato de explicarle a Sora de la forma más simple

- Tenemos pruebas de que Yamato Ishida ha estado implicado con un hombre llamado Ricardo Irving, ¿le suena el nombre?

- No tengo idea de que me está hablando, ¿quién es ese tipo?

- Es un traficante de armas , tiene mucho negocios en oriente medio, viene aquí algunos meses al año, en gran parte para simplificar los negocios que lleva a cabo

- Claro, supongo que muchos traficantes de armas la hacen

- Sobre todo cuando quieren blanquera dinero

- Quiere decir que Matt… - comenzó ella comprendiéndolo de golpe

- Supongo que sabrá algo de la compañía en que Yamato trabajaba

- ¿habla de Tricell?

- Exacto, descubrimos que Yamato Ishida se a asociado con Irving y ha estado blanqueado más de doscientos millones a lo largo de ultimo año y medio utilizando fondos de Tricell, probablemente Tricell tan solo era una tapadera para encubrir toda esta operación, de hecho una operación muy hábil, Irving traficaba todas las armas que podía mediante Tricell y a recibía el dinero mediante varias sociedades inventadas

Sora hecho mano de la silla que tenía detrás de ella, ¿Un traficante de armas?

- No tiene ningún sentido

- Claro que si, su Matt estaba hundido ya hasta el cuello

- No tengo nada que ver con todo esto

- Puede ser, pero su nombre aparece en varias sociedades que Matt ha inventado para desviar el dinero de Tricell

- Ya le he dicho …

- Lo sé, y no quiero volver a oírlo – la interrumpió el – su novio a cruzado la línea, esta ocultándose y podría arrastrarla consigo si no tiene cuidado

- Esto es acoso, no tiene pruebas más que mi nombre dentro del consejo de administración de algunas sociedades

- Tranquilícese, solo le estoy haciendo unas cuantas preguntas inofensivas – replico el empezando a dar la vuelta – o una cosa Mas, Yamato puede deberle dinero a Irving y le aseguro que ese hombre vendrá a reclamarlo, y no quisiera ser la persona a quien se lo reclamara – saco una tarjeta de su gabardina para deslizarla por el mostrador – si llega saber algo de el llámeme

La puerta se cerró tras él y la tienda se quedo en silencio, a excepción del rugido ensordecedor dentro de su cabeza, Traficantes de armas, Blanqueo de Dinero, no podía creer en lo que Matt estaba implicado, hace 3 años el había dicho que hiba a formar una pequeña empresa con un amigo, nunca pensó que eso era lo que Matt había estado haciendo los últimos años, y lo estaba haciendo bajo sus narices, ella trataba de digerir la noticia cuando la campanilla de la entrada suena.

- Hola Sora – Sora levanto la vista y vio a Mimi – siento llegar tarde – dijo la castaña mientras se quitaba la chaqueta – Izzi prometió ir a recogerme a mi casa pero parece que se le ha olvidado así que tuve que venir sola

- Mimi tengo que salir un minuto – dijo Sora, aturdida sin darse cuenta de la mirada perpleja que había lanzado Mimi, necesitaba aire

- De acuerdo, me encargare de la tienda mientras regresas

Sora estaba en la acera antes de pensarlo si quiera, sin importarle el frio, sin oír los saludos, se dejo arrastrar por la ola humana que se dirigía a la plaza, noto como se le constreñía el pecho e inspiro nuevamente, al otro lado de la plaza el árbol engalanado con multitud de guirnaldas se elevaba desde el suelo cubierto de nieve, nunca se imagino a Matt arriesgando su vida tratando con criminales. ¿y si el dinero aun estaba por ahí?, ¿y si el traficante venia a buscarlo y ella no podía darle más información que la que le había dado a Wesker?, dudaba mucho que un "no lo sé" satisficiera a un asesino.

Trato de respirar, pero era como si se hubieran llevado todo el oxigeno del aire, el sonido de los villancicos parecía llegarle muy lejos, se detuvo un minuto, con la boca abierta como un pez fuera del agua, mareada, empezó a ver pequeñas luces delante de los ojos

- Siéntate – dijo una voz a su espalda, unas manos la tomaron por los hombros y la ayudaron a sentarse en uno de los bancos que había ahí – pon la cabeza entre las rodillas y tapate la boca con las manos

- Pero…

- Hazlo, confía en mi

Sora obedeció, lentamente su respiración se fue normalizando, al cabo de unos minutos se removió un poco

- Con cuidado, despacio – dijo la voz, la voz de Tai, cuando ella se incorporo vio que estaba sentado a su lado - ¿mejor ahora?

- Si, gracias – contesto ella sonriendo débilmente

- Estabas hiperventilando, ¿Qué ocurre?, parece que hubieras visto un fantasma

- Un fantasma no… yo – Tai la miro fijamente

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí afuera sin abrigarte? – la interrumpió

- No pensé en ello, contesto vagamente dándose cuenta de pronto que estaba helando, Tai se quito la chaqueta y la coloco sobre sus hombros

- Estás loca, vamos adentro

- Estoy bien – murmuro ella

- Te estás poniendo morada, aunque creo que eso es mejor a blanca como estabas antes

- Es que me han dado malas noticias- dijo ella tragando saliva

- Cuéntame – insistió el

Sora no recordaba lo amable que Tai era con ella, se sentó a su lado, una masa solida y fuerte de músculos, podía sentir el calor que emanaba su pierna que rozaba con la suya, por alguna razón le resulto más fácil hablar, ella sin dudarlo le empezó a contar lo que Wesker le había dicho de Matt.

- ¿Qué? – exclamo el castaño sorprendido, ella asintió con la cabeza sin creerlo aun

- ¿creen que Matt estaba blanqueando dinero para un traficante de armas?

- ¿un traficante de armas? – repitió Tai sin poder creerlo- Maldita sea, en que problemas se a metido ese idiota

- Lo sé, yo tampoco puedo creerlo, pero Wesker dice que tienen pruebas, Matt se metió en problemas apostando el dinero en un casino así que recurrió a Irving, empezó a desviar dinero de la compañía y a blanquearlo

- Genial, ahora está metido en asuntos de blanqueo de dinero, ¿de cuánto dinero estamos hablando?

- Doscientos millones creen – Tai dejo escapar un silbido

- Un cinco a un diez por ciento de ello es una muy buena cantidad, bastaría para pagar lo que robo de la compañía o para mantenerse lejos de aquí durante un buen tiempo- lo cual eliminaría la esperanza de Sora de ser exonerada, ciegamente se levanto para caminar, Tai la siguió

- No sé qué hacer Tai, todo se me está cayendo encima, y cada vez que me doy la vuelta empeoran las cosas – se giro para mirar a Tai - ¿podrías ayudarme por favor Tai?

- No lo sé, ayer no querías verme la cara

- Por favor Tai, ¿tú eres el único en el que puedo confiar? – dijo al borde de las lagrimas

Tai no respondió, se acerco a ella un poco más, lo suficiente para que el vapor que salía de sus respiraciones se mesclara, a su alrededor pequeñas lucecillas parpadearon entre las ramas de los arboles, como si fueran luciérnagas, Fuera en e árbol de navidad la gente empezó a aplaudir, el coro empezó a cantar_, _aquello no tenía sentido, y Tai lo sabía, tenía muy claro que de haber sido otra mujer la hubiera besado sin pensarlo, ¿a quién engañaba?, si hubiera sido otra mujer hace mucho que hubieran terminado en la cama, pero ella se trataba de la mujer que él ha estado enamorado desde la primera vez qué la vio, ahí había mas en juego que mera curiosidad, Tai lo estaba pensando mucho y aun así la encontró tomándola entre sus brazos.

Ella se quedo sorprendida al principio, pero enseguida modulo su cuerpo para adaptarlo al de él, y entre abrió los labios de modo que el pudo sentir el aliento que salía de su boca, trato de ser tierno, pero pudo sentir como ella respondía, casi podía saborearla, de modo que se permitió saborear aquella suave boca, los secretos que atesoraba, al mismo tiempo que sentía sus leves curvas bajo la chaqueta que le había prestado, así solo consiguió desearla aun mas, después de tanto tiempo de esperar por fin estaba besándola, sintiendo esos labios tan tibio y suaves, pero tenía que parar, sin embargo no pudo evitar saborear un poco más. Pero entonces Sora lo rodeo con sus brazos acariciando su cabeza, ávida y deseosa, Tai dejo de pensar que tenía que ponerle fin a eso, solo podía pensar en ella.

No sentían el frio en el aire, no oían los ecos de los villancicos, tan solo las suaves notas del murmullo de las hojas de los arboles, solo existía para ellos el rose de sus labios, las caricias de sus dedos entre su cabello. Tai deslizo sus manos dentro la chaqueta y empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con ellas, y aquella boca, aquella deliciosa y peligrosa boca no dejaba de moverse con movimientos persuasivos contra la suya, Sora deseo mas y se encontró tomando lo que quería, cambiando la cabeza de posición para encontrar un ángulo mejor, apretándose contra él para absorber mejor el contacto de su cuerpo, en ese momento era ella la que se estaba impacientando, era ella la que estaba en un umbral de un mundo nuevo con el que jamás había soñado.

Detrás de ellos se oyó el aliento contenido de emoción del publico cuando el árbol fue encendido, Tai y Sora se separaron de golpe y miraron hacia la fuente de ruido, y el aplauso que llego a continuación, a unos metros de distancia el árbol resplandecía en un alarde de color, Sora se quedo mirando a Tai conmocionada, la adrenalina, la energía seguía rebotando dentro de su cuerpo, todavía le hormigueaban los labios, no sabía de donde había llegado esa urgencia desmedida , solo sabía que no tenia anda que ver con nada que hubiera experimentado con Matt ni con cualquier otro hombre, pero aquél no era Matt ni un hombre cualquiera, aquel era Tai, su mejor amigo que llevaba 9 años sin aparecerse y la había hecho retorcerse de placer y deseo, Tai era el único hombre sobre la tierra con quien tendría qué estar besándose en la oscuridad.

- Debo de estar loca – murmuró Sora dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia la florería

- Sora espera un momento, creo que debemos hablar – grito el alcanzándola

- Olvídalo Tai, tengo que volver al trabajo- además no quería estar cerca de él ni un minuto más o sabría dios lo que sería capaz de hacer, se quito la chaqueta para entregársela a Tai- toma tu chaqueta

- Quédatela, estas helando

- No – dijo ella por que llevarla puesta era casi como estar entre sus brazos, así que se giro para verlo – yo deje la mía en la tienda, tú la necesitas más que yo

- Tranquila estaré bien – dijo volviéndosela a poner – me la puedes pasar después

- Bien como quieras, por cierto creo que sería buena idea comenzar con la investigación mañana y acabar con este asunto del traficante de armas, Wesker creo que yo estoy implicada y tengo que demostrarle lo contrario, probablemente uniendo nuestras fuerzas logremos encontrar algo, pero eso será lo único que hare contigo, ¿vale?

- Siempre te ha gustado imponer tus normas

- Y a ti siempre te han importado un comino – respondió ella con una sonrisa – bueno Tai te veré mañana, mimi se debe estar preguntando donde estoy, te parece a las 9

- Que sea a la 10, a las 9 aun estoy durmiendo – sora no pudo evitar soltar un risa por el comentario de Tai

- Se ve que no has cambiado nada, bueno entonces será a la 10, nos veremos mañana – Sora se acerco a Tai para darle un beso en la mejilla y así volver a la tienda


	6. Confución

**Capítulo VI: Confusión**

_"Puede que Sora tuviera motivos para estar furiosa e irritada"_, pensó Tai, el también se sentía un poco irritado, lo cierto es que se encontraba allí sentado en la mesa disfrutando de su café matutino, no encontraba una razón para haberla besado en plena víspera, ¿pero a quien engaña?, eso era algo que anhelaba desde hace tiempo, siempre quiso besar esos labios tan suaves, acariciar cada uno de sus mechones pelirrojos, todavía podía oler su perfume, en fracción de segundos Sora Takenouchi había podido borrar todos los pensamientos de la mente del castaño, se maldijo por sentirse aun mas intrigado que antes, pero tenía otras cosas más importantes en que pensar, Matt seguía sin aparecer y las autoridades estaban buscando a un culpable, involucrarse en todo aquél embrollo no sería algo inteligente, pero lo haría por Sora, El golpeteo de una pisadas en el suelo le dio aviso que su madre se acercaba

- Te has levantado pronto- dijo sirviéndose una taza de te

- Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen, a quien madruga dios le ayuda

- Pero si tu nunca te has levantado temprano, siempre era una tarea difícil tratar de levantarte en las mañanas- comento cuando es interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta - ¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?

- No te preocupes, yo iré a abrir

Tai se levanto de su asiento para ir directo a la puerta, pensaba que era Sora aunque era un poco temprano para que ella llegara, al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver a su hermana detrás de ella, había cambiado bastante, claro cuando él se fue apenas ella era una niña, Hikari Yagami al ver a su hermano no lo pensó dos veces y le dio un fuerte y cálido abrazo

- Hermano, no puedo creer que seas tu

- A mi también me alegra verte Kari – contesto devolviendo el abrazo

- Mírate Hermano, has cambiado mucho – comento Kari mientras estudiaba detenidamente a su hermano cuando su madre se acerca

- ¿Qué haces aquí hija?, pensé que llegarías la próxima semana antes de navidad – dijo su madre confundida al ver a su hija

- Bueno, TK tuvo un pequeño problema así que tuvimos que regresar lo antes posible

- Bueno, que tal si pasas y nos platicas mientras tomamos algo

Tai le ayudo a su hermana a meter su equipaje dentro de la casa, Susumu salio de la cocina con una taza de té para Kari y otra de café para Tai, Kari solo agarro su tasa para darle unos cuantos sorbos quedándose callada, había un silencio en el ambiente hasta que Susumu lo rompió

- ¿entonces por que regresaron tan pronto hija?

- Bueno no creo que haya razón para ocultarlo, la madre de TK lo llamo, parecía desesperada- las palabras de Kari despertaron el interés de su hermano, probablemente la madre de Matt sabía algo de su paradero- Matt se ha metido en un problema muy grande, a estado blanqueando dinero y la policía lo está buscando, parece que él ha involucrado a su madre…

- Y a Sora- dijo interrumpiendo a su hermana

- ¿Cómo sabes eso Tai? – pregunto la castaña confundida

- Ayer me encontré con ella y me lo ha dicho todo, el idiota se ha asociado con un traficante de armas

- Me cuesta tanto creer que Matt haya podido hacer algo así – dijo Susumu un poco sorprendida

- Lo sé mamá, a mí también me cuesta trabajo, es mi mejor amigo pero todos los indicios lo señalan a él, ha desaparecido y no sabemos nada de su paradero y no solo está hundiendo a Sora, ahora resulta que también esta involucrando a su madre, pero no dejare que el idiota cupe a Sora, les aseguro a ambas que llegare al fondo de esto

Tai termino de tomar su café y coloco su taza al centro de la mesa, después se levanto para ir directo a su recamara, Kari estaba curiosa de saber por qué estaría ayudando a Sora, después de todo ella fue la razón porque él se marcho hace 9 años y había prometido olvidarla, pero ella sabía que él seguía enamorado de ella así que se levanto del sillón para seguirlo a su habitación, cuando entro él se estaba colocando su chaqueta, estaba listo para salir

- ¿vas a algún lado?

- Le prometí a Sora que la ayudaría a limpiar su nombre y eso hare, iré a su casa para iniciar la investigación

- Creo que habías dicho que tratarías de olvidar a Sora de tu vida, ¿paso algo mientras yo no estuve? – preguntó cuando noto que la cara de su hermano se sonrojo por completo – lo sabía, dime que paso

- Te aseguro que no paso nada Kari, solamente tuvimos una pequeña platica

- Vamos Tai te conozco, estoy seguro que algo paso – Tai se quedo mirando a su hermana por unos segundos hasta que decidió hablar

- Ella y yo nos besamos anoche durante el encendido del árbol

- ¿enserio?, que romántico debió haber sido – comento Kari esbozando una gran sonrisa en el rostro - ¿y cómo fue?

- No quiero hablar de eso ahora, tengo prisa – Tai estaba a punto de salir de su recamara cuando recordó lo que había dicho Kari, probablemente la madre de Matt pudiera saber algo de su paradero así que pensó ir a investigar un poco ahí- Kari, ¿la madre de TK sigue viviendo en el mismo edificio?

- No, ella y TK se cambiaron a uno un poco más grande poco después que te fuiste

- Bien necesitó que me indiques donde viven ahora

Tai recogió las llaves de su moto y junto con Kari se dirigió a la casa de TK y su madre Natsuko Takaishi, mientras tanto ellos tenían en frente a Frank Burton, era el abogado de Natsuko se encontraban hablando del problema en el que Matt se había metido y las consecuencias

- Podría perder la casa – TK miro fijamente a los ojos de Frank azotando ambas manos en la mesa de ébano que tenía enfrente

- No puede ser – dijo Natsuko desde su asiento junto a TK

- Tu nombre aparece en 5 de las sociedades que Yamato ha creado, me refiero a las empresas tapaderas que utilizaba para desviar el dinero – miro por encima de la hoja de papel que tenia adelante – corrección, en cinco que sepamos porque debería haber varias mas

- Pero no recuerdo nada de eso – dijo Natzuko – y lo recordaría, nunca firmo nada sin leerlo antes

- No necesitaba firma alguna, solo necesitaba tener acceso a tu numero de seguridad social y a tu pasaporte, ¿lo tenía? – al oír eso Natzuko se quedo inmóvil

- No lo sé, tenía acceso a mi despacho, supongo que pudo haberlo encontrado si lo andaba buscando

- Le diste la ventaja que el necesitaba – dijo Frank – utilizo el acceso de todos tus papeles para blanquear el dinero que usaba de las sociedades tapaderas y de Tricell a través de tus cuentas y de ahí lo transfería a un cómplice

- No puedo creer que Matt hiciera algo así – dijo cerrando los ojos un momento cuando el timbre de la puerta suena, ese no era el momento más indicado para recibir visitas pero de todas formas TK se dirigió a abrir la puerta, pero su sorpresa fue ver quién es el que estaba tras de ella

- ¡TAI! – exclamo sorprendido el rubio

- Hola TK– saludo Tai como si lo hubiera visto apenas ayer, TK estaba confundido por la visita del castaño pero su expresión cambio al ver a Kari detrás de él - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Es una larga historia, que tal si primero nos invitas a pasar

- Claro adelante

Tai entro al departamento mirando a Frank el cual seguía hablando con Natsuko, este se dio cuenta de la presencia del castaño así se giro hacia él para ver quién era

- Buenos días

- Buenos días, espero no interrumpir nada importante

- Disculpa, ¿pero quién eres tú?

- Soy Taichi Yagami, se puede decir que soy el mejor amigo de Matt

- Entonces supongo que no sabrás nada de él – dijo Frank sospechando de Tai

- Lo dudo, Tai ha estado fuera estos últimos 9 años, dudo que el sepa algo – dijo TK defendiendo a Tai – volviendo al tema, ¿cree que puedan quedarse con la casa basándose solo con las pruebas que tienen?

- Pueden quedarse con todo – le aseguro Frank- no de inmediato claro, primero tienen que llegar al fono del asunto, y este caso esta tan enmarañado que probablemente les llevara un año o más, aun tratándose de Wesker, ese es el motivo por el que creen que su novia está involucrada también

- ¿habla de Sora?-pregunto el moreno frunciendo el ceño- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

- Ella es contable, ¿no lo sabías? – no es probable que Matt tuviera los suficientes conocimientos para llevar a cabo el solo un plan de este calibre, sin embargo si contara con alguien con los conocimientos que tiene ella le habría resultado pan comido

- ¿es contable? – Tai había supuesto que Sora se había especializado en literatura o arte, uno de esos títulos académicos que no servían para nada, evidentemente se había equivocado - ¿entonces creen que ella tiene algo que ver?

- Ellos están casi seguro, claro que aun no tienen pruebas suficientes, pero las conseguirán

- Escúcheme, yo estoy cien por ciento seguro que Sora no tiene nada que ver en esto – replico Tai defendiendo a su amiga

- Bueno puedes creer lo que quieras, pero si la policía encuentra pruebas que impliquen a ella entonces dudo mucho que un buen abogado pueda ayudarla – comento Frank mientras guardaba todos sus papeles en su portafolio – bien tengo que irme, si logran encontrar algo que logren exonerarte no dudes en hablarme

"maldición Matt, ¿en qué embrollo nos has metido a todos?", se decía a sí mismo el castaño mientras apretaba sus puños con ira, Kari se acerco a él para tranquilizarlo un poco, sabía que quería demasiado a Sora para dejarla sola en este asunto, el haría todo lo posible para sacar a Sora de ese embrollo, después de tranquilizarse un poco se giro hacia donde estaba Natsuko Takaishi la cual seguía sin poder creer lo que Matt había hecho

- Sra. Takaishi, ¿usted cree que Sora puede estar implicada en esto?

- No estoy seguro Tai, Sora siempre me ha parecido una buena chica incapaz de hace algo malo, pero con todo esto que está pasando no se en que pensar – Natsuko empezó a llorar de desesperación, TK trataba de animar a su madre pero no lo lograba hasta que Tai se hinco frente a ella – tranquilícese Sra. , no sé que se le metió en la cabeza a Matt para haber hecho esto pero le aseguro que todo saldrá bien, no solo ayudare a Sora, también tratare de buscar las pruebas necesarias para exonerarla a usted, pero necesitó un favor para hacerlo, ¿cree que pueda permitirnos el acceso a Sora y a mí a su despacho?, probablemente ahí encontremos algo – Natsuko agarro el pañuelo que le estaba dando su hijo para limpiarse las lagrimas que tenía en los ojos

- Adelante Tai, si eso necesitas ambos tienen acceso total a mi despacho, probablemente ambos logren encontrar algo que la policía no pudo encontrar

- Gracias, si no le importa llamare a Sora para empezar hoy mismo

Tai salio del departamento para llamarle a Sora de su celular pues afuera agarraba mejor señal, TK solo veía a Tai sin entenderlo, ayer lo último que quería Tai era saber de Sora y Matt y ahora la estaba ayudando a ella, pero sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos cuando Kari llego detrás de él para darle un gran abrazo el cual el correspondió

- Tal vez solo han pasado unas cuantas horas desde que nos vimos pero te extrañe mucho amor – dijo el rubio dándole un tierno beso a su novia haciendo que ella se sonrojara

- Tu siempre tan romántico amor – dijo Kari devolviéndole el beso

- Sabes, tal vez hayan pasado los años desde la última vez que vi a Tai, pero a pesar de que la vida lo a trato muy duro el siempre trata de sacar el lado positivo de las cosas y siempre trata de ayudar a los demás, en especial si se trata de Sora

- No importa que lo oculte en esa faceta de chico rudo, mi hermano siempre seguirá siendo el mismo – respondió Kari mientras miraba a su hermano con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro


	7. Comenzando la Investigacion

**Capitulo 7 : Comenzando la investigación**

Sora estaba segura de algo sobre el beso: casi deseaba que Natsuko Takaishi o incluso TK estuvieran ahí mientras ella y Tai revolvían el despacho, no quería estar sola con Tai en ese momento, inconscientemente se toco los labios con los dedos, _"Relájate"_, se dijo mientras esperaba delante de la puerta tratando de ignorar los nervios que tenia, la noche anterior le había costado mucho quedarse dormida, los recuerdos habían estado campando anchas en su memoria, Tai acercándose a ella, inclinándose para besarla, el instante en que sus labios se habían rozado, y el momento en que ella había perdido el control.

Había sido como si algo se apoderara de ella, o alguien, y eso era lo último que quería, no quería que nadie la controlara, estaba a punto de darle su vida entera a Matt y este casi la destruía por completo, no estaba en condiciones de dar un oportunidad a ningún hombre, aunque se tratara de Tai. El clic de la puerta la saco de sus ensoñaciones y l Kari apareció en la puerta, Tai estaba detrás de ella, los nervios que Kelly creyó haber controlado aparecieron de nuevo, esta vez el estaba perfectamente rasurado lo cual servía para darle un aspecto aun más atractivo

- ¿Qué sucede Kari? – pregunto el castaño a su hermana

- Pensé que tendrían un poco de sed así que les traje algo de tomar – comento dejando dos vasos y una jarra con limonada sobre el escritorio que se encontraba ahí

- Muchas gracias Kari, lo necesitaba- dijo mientras se servía un poco- ¿quieres que te sirva Sora?

- No gracias – dijo Sora – estoy bien

- Bien entonces creo que los dejare solos para que continúen, yo estaré con TK en la sala

Kari salio dejando nuevamente solos a Tai y Sora, ella trataba de concentrarse en otra cosa pero no podía hacerlo, le incomodaba el hecho de estar en la misma habitación que Tai, en cambio Tai estaba como si nada hubiera pasado, el solo se concentraba en buscar algo que pueda sacar del problema a Sora y a la madre de TK cuando en uno de los cajones del escritorio encontraron una laptop, cuando Tai presiono el botón de encendido se puso en marcha con un zumbidito sordo.

- No creo que podamos encontrar nada que los investigadores no vieran, pero deberíamos echar un vistazo aun así – dijo Sora

- ¿Qué podemos esperar encontrar que ellos no encontraron?

- Ellos no conocen a Matt como nosotros, no saben como piensa y no son infalibles, puede que se les haya pasado algo, tenemos que revisar todo por mínimo que parezca – los dedos de Sora volaban sobre las teclas, Tai acerco una silla y se sentó al lado de Sora, demasiado cerca para lo que habría gustado ella

- Si quieres pudo revisar en cajones y carpetas, solo necesito saber qué es lo que estoy buscando

- Algo que pruebe que ni Natsuko ni yo sabemos nada de las sociedades falsas que Matt utilizaba para desviar el dinero, cualquier documento o lista de contactos con las que hubiera podido empezar a crear las sociedades

- Bueno tratare de buscar – Tai se levanto y aparto de un empujón la silla - ¿y qué me dices de correos electrónicos o notas? Creo que si hiciera negocios con una piraña me guardaría pruebas de todo para protegerme

- Es demasiado inteligente para ocultar algo aquí o en su departamento – respondió Sora en actitud pensativa – puede que tenga un escondiste en otro sitio - ¿y la habitación donde dormía cuando se quedaba aquí?, ¿sabes si los agentes la registraron?

- Deberíamos preguntarle a TK o a Natsuko de eso, pero creo que no pasaría nada por mirar tanto si la han registrado como si no – Tai se levanto con un fluido movimiento en el mismo momento que Sora echaba hacia atrás la silla y se ponía de pie…quedando a escasos centímetros de el

Por un momento ella no pudo pensar, ninguno de los dos se movió, fuera se oía las risas e TK y Kari, dentro de la habitación vibraba la tención sexual que flotaba en el ambiente, entonces Tai inclino la cabeza de forma inapreciable y se aparto.

Sora se repitió que no había sido nada y lo siguió a la sala, trato de convencerse que era muy incomodo estar cerca de alguien a quien no has visto en mucho tiempo, nada más que eso, sin importar lo que había sentido la noche anterior, Tai se acerco a TK y le pregunto sobre la habitación de Matt, este le señalo uno de los cuartos de la casa y se dirigió a este, las paredes estaban pintadas con un elegante tono verde azulado, pero no parecía una habitación personal, no se parecía a nada a la habitación que tenía cuando vivía con su padre o a su departamento en Tokio, había un escritorio estrecho y una mes con el tablero de cristal cromado… y una cama.

Sora se sintió incomoda, era como si se estuvieran entrometiendo, no en la vida de Matt porque ahí no había nada suyo, sino en la vida de otra persona , y aquella cama enorme ocupaba la mayor parte del espacio haciendo casi imposible no mirarla, ¿la atmosfera habría estado tan… cargada de haber estado ahí con otro chico o se debía al hecho de que ese chico era Tai?

¿y si estaba allí rebuscando en el pasado para poder salvar el pellejo porque no podía dejar de pensar como la había besado y le había recorrido el cuerpo con las manos, en su aroma puramente varonil, en el calor de su aliento cuando…?

_"Para"_ , nada de distracciones, no era momento de pensar en aquél beso de anoche, había sido un lapsus, un error nada mas

- ¿por dónde quieres empezar? – pregunto Tai

- La cama. Quiero decir tu, que tu busques en la cama – farfullo -, no olvides mirar detrás de la cabecera y debajo de la cama, podría tener un cajón oculto, yo buscare dentro del vestidor

Después de un rato de estar buscando no encontraron nada y eso fue un poco frustrante para ambos.

- Ya hemos terminado

- ¿has mirado debajo y detrás del librero?

- Estamos hablando de un metro ochenta de madera de nogal maciza, dudo mucho que Matt haya podido mover una de ellas, ni si quiera yo podría moverlas tan fácil – comento Tai como si quisiera hacer énfasis en su propia fuerza cuando el taconeo de Natsuko les aviso de su llegada

- ¿Ya han terminado chicos?

- Solo falta que Tai revise los libreros

- Pesan una tonelada no se han movido desde que nos mudamos a esta casa – hecho una leve mirada a Tai y Sora esperanzada - ¿tuvieron suerte?

- De momento no – contesto Tai

- Bueno si necesitan otra cosa pueden pedírmela – Tai señalo una archivero alto que se encontraba en el despacho

- Podrías conseguirnos la llave de ese archivero

- Si claro, debería habérselas dado antes, últimamente lo cierro cuando no lo uso – Natsuko se metió a su recamara para salir con una pequeña llave dorada que le entrego a Tai, cuando este trato de meterla la cerradura se atasco

- ¿Estas segura que es esta?

- Claro, la uso constantemente, se suele atacar un poco, a veces tengo que llamarle a mi marido o a TK para que logren abrirla pero solo necesita un poco de tacto – Tai extendió su mano para entregarle la llave a Natsuko sujetándola del llavero que tenia la forma de una pequeña casa con la inscripción _"Bienes inmuebles Yamanashi"_

- Bienes inmuebles Yamanashi, parece que le envían la misma propagando que a mi madre

- No hace tiempo que no me mandan nada – comento Natsuko mientras trasteaba con la llave – sin embargo Matt empezó a buscar algo por los alrededores lo cual los hizo volver a la carga – Natsuko no se percato que tanto Tai como sora se habían puestos rígidos

- ¿Qué estaba buscando? – preguntó la pelirroja con cuidado

- Una casa, la quería para cuando ustedes se casaran, yo le dije que podrían usar mi viejo departamento de Tokio pero él no quiso escucharme – después de tanto forcejeo por fin se abrió la puerta, Natsuko levanto la mirada en señal de triunfo

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Matt compro una casa? – pregunto Tai

- No, solo estuvo mirando. Dijo que no encontró nada que le gustara

- Eso no significa que no la comprara y te la ocultara – dijo TK que venía con Kari, había escuchado la conversación

- ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo Tai? – pregunto Sora sintiendo cierta esperanza

- Una casa segura – dijo el – si la compro de manera que no aparezca en el registro podríamos tener el escondite del que hablabas antes

- Y si lo encuentran conseguirán las pruebas que necesitan – comento Kari emocionada

- ¿y ahora qué hacemos?, ¿llamar a la inmobiliaria? – pregunto Natsuko uniéndose a la celebración

- Dudo mucho que nos digan nada- comento el rubio – la gente se cierra herméticamente cuando les pides que rompan la intimidad de sus clientes

- ¿Por qué?, no estará a su nombre, probablemente estará a nombre de alguna de esas sociedades falsas – dijo Tai

- No necesariamente, significa que querría tenerlo al margen de las sociedades de modo que no haya modo de seguirle la pista si todo salía a la luz, puede que diera un nombre falso, podría estar a nombre de Natsuko, incluso al de TK o Kari – observo Sora

- ¿no lo sabrían los federales si s tratara de eso?

- Puede que si puede que no, recuerden que Wesker es el que lleva el caso, pero aun así por mas experimentado que sea puede habérsele pasado algo – dijo TK

- ¿Qué tal si lo comprobamos? – preguntó Tai, Sora empezó a cerrar el ordenador que había traído

- Echaremos un vistazo a los ficheros primero, si no encontramos nada el lunes a primera hora iremos al ayuntamiento y revisaremos el registro de venta de propiedades haber si encontramos algo – sugirió la pelirroja

- ¿y si es así?

- Tendremos que hallar la forma de entrar a la propiedad


	8. Descubriendo la Verdad

Hola, perdonen la tardanza en actualizar pero ultimamente he tenido mucho trabajo pero intentare actualizar lo antes posible, bueno aqui les dejo la conti del fic, agradesco sus comentarios.

**Capitulo XVIII: Descubriendo la verdad**

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? – la joven y guapa funcionaria del ayuntamiento sonrió automáticamente, Sora le devolvió la sonrisa

- Nos gustaría ver el registro de venta de propiedades de los últimos dos…

- Toda la información se encuentra en el ordenador – la interrumpió la funcionaria señalando varios servidores – pueden buscar por nombre o dirección

- ¿y si no tenemos ni nombre ni dirección? – pregunto Tai

- ¿Cómo dice?

- No tenemos la dirección – contesto Sora, la sonrisa de la joven se desvaneció y se puso a replicar

- Deben tener un nombre o una dirección para usar el ordenador

- Exacto – dijo Sora tratando de reunir paciencia – y no tenemos ni una cosa ni otra, ¿cree que podíamos mirar cuantas propiedades han cambiado de dueño? – la chica la miro con el ceño fruncido reservado a aquellas personas que no querían colaborar

- No entiendo porque no tienen el nombre o la dirección

Tai se inclino y dedico a la chica una de esas sonrisas que podía hacer que a una chica se le doblaran las rodillas, Sora lo sabía por experiencia.

- ¿Kelly? – Tai leyó el nombre que venía en su gafete de identificación

- Ese es mi nombre, si – repitió ella con una voz repentinamente ahogada

- Bonito nombre, escucha Kelly, ¿hay alguna manera de que podamos mirar el listado con los traspasos que hayan tenido lugar en los últimos dos años?

- Tenemos os libros de registro de propiedades en el sótano – le dijo ansiosa de complacerlo – están en orden alfabético

- Entiendo, y supongo que tendrán el registro de todos los traspasos que se hayan hecho en este año, ¿no es así? – pregunto Tai

- En realidad están en grupos de diez años – cuando oyó eso el corazón de Sora le dio un vuelco

Unos minutos después ambos ya se encontraban en el sótano, los libros de registro cayeron sobre la mesa con un golpe seco.

- Damas y caballeros aquí tenemos los registros de propiedades de la primera década del siglo XX – anuncio Tai con sarcasmo – de la A la L y de la M a la Z, ¿Cuál prefieres?

- Muy gracioso Tai- dijo Sora arrastrando uno de los libros hasta ponerlo delante de si, tenía el grosor de una gran guía telefónica, cientos de páginas que había que revisar

Se sentaron, no en una sala normal, si no en una enorme cámara aprueba de incendios en el sótano del ayuntamiento de Odaiba, era tan espaciosa que se podía dar una fiesta ahí, el ambiente era seco y hacia un frio helador

- Mmm- murmuro Tai para después abrir el libro

Eran dos enormes libros con una letra diminuta casi ilegible, especialmente cuando uno llevaba dos horas leyendo, a ninguno se le había ocurrido llevar una reglar para guiar la lectura, sesenta segundo por pagina, trescientas cincuenta y tantas páginas por libro

- ¿Quién habría dicho que se movieran tantas propiedades por aquí? – murmuro Sora

- Son muy codiciosos los habitantes de Japón

- O indecisa, ya que compran tanto como venden – Sora llego al final de una página sin recordar nada de lo que había leído. Se detuvo y rotó un poco los hombros, Tai levanto la vista

- Lo sé, cuando llego al final de una página pienso que es muy difícil recordar una sola palabra de lo que he leído

Tai no se había afeitado aquella mañana y la sombra de la mandíbula junto con la gastada chaqueta de cuero parecía totalmente fuera de lugar con la tarea que estaban realizando en ese momento, per Sora no podía dejar de mirarlo

- Cuando tengas dudas repite – dijo Sora – lo último que queremos es que se nos pase una pista estando enfrente de nosotros

- Es hora de un descansó entonces

- Aun no, quiero terminar, casi he llegado al final del libro – gruño ella

- No seré yo quien sugiera algo así – Tai se froto los ojos - ¿sabes?, estamos dando por hecho que compro aquí, ¿y si compro en alguna otra parte?, pudo comprar una casa en cualquier parte de Japón- Sora lo miro horrorizada

- No lo digas ni de broma, en cualquier caso no tiene sentido que fuera en otra parte. Necesitaba un lugar de fácil acceso, un lugar que pudiera visitar regularmente sin levantar sospechas por ello, Odaiba es perfecto, podría acudir cuando quiera visitando Odaiba

- Suponiendo que nadie lo viera entrar ni salir – Sora dio un gran suspiro para empezar a leer la pagina de nuevo

- Sigue mirando

- Sabes, sigues siendo igual de mandona que cuando me fui – dijo Tai con suavidad

- Por favor Tai, es por nuestro bien

- Ese debería ser yo, hago todo por tu bien

- Me alegra oír eso

- Aunque me quedare ciego si sigo leyendo

El silencio se apodero de ellos nuevamente, roto solo por el crujido de la paginas y el sonido de sus respiraciones

- ¡Santo niño futbolero! – dijo Tai de pronto

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué has encontrado?, ¿el nombre de Matt?, ¿el de su madre o TK?

- No – respondió – He encontrado el tuyo

Al cabo de unas horas ambos se encontraban en la camioneta de la madre de Tai hacia la propiedad que estaba a nombre de Sora la cual se encontraba prácticamente en las afueras de Tokio . La carretera era estrecha y serpenteante.

- Es una suerte que la mayor parte de la nieve que dejó la tormenta se ha derretido ya – comento Sora mientras la camioneta de Susumu rebotaba entre los surcos del camino – no creo que las quitanieves lleguen hasta aquí arriba.

- Probablemente esa circunstancia influyera en su decisión de comprar en este lugar – Tai parecía sentirse muy cómodo luchando por mantener el vehículo sobre el estrecho paso del camino

Al principio la casa se les había pasado, lo cual obligo a Tai a dar marcha atrás hasta encontrar el pequeño sendero que conducía hacia la casa de color gris pálido oculta entre los árboles, Al menos al constructor se le había ocurrido construir un sendero de herradura para acceder y facilitar así la salida al camino principal, se acercaron hasta la puerta principal y detuvieron el auto

- ¿y si Matt está ahí dentro? – pregunto Sora de pronto

- Si está ahí dentro lo habremos encontrado y nuestro problema quedara resuelto

- Solo si decide cooperar

- Puede que te sorprenda – Tai apago el motor- no creo que vivir como fugitivo sea para partirse de risa, y aunque no quisiera cooperar seguiría estando acorralado

- Pues los animales que se sienten acorralados suelen ser los más peligrosos – sentencio ella

- ¿estás llamando animal a tu Ex novio? – pregunto Tai divertido mientras salía del coche, Sora se detuvo un momento

- Bueno yo…

- Relájate – Tai le dirigió una sonrisa – de todas formas no creo que tengas que preocuparte, no hay ni un auto en la entrada ni sale humo de la chimenea, dudo que este aquí

- Pero no sabemos si usará una estufa para calentarse – Tai señalo una pila cubierta con un plástico color azul

- 20 pichichis a que debajo de ese plástico hay un montón de troncos. Y… - llamó con los nudillos a la puerta, solo hayo silencio –Vacía – Sora lo miro con el ceño fruncido

- ¿te cansas alguna vez de tener siempre razón? – pregunto

- Jamás, ¿echamos un vistazo alrededor de tu casa?

Su casa, era una sorpresa pero técnicamente suponía que era cierto, la escritura estaba a su nombre aunque no tenía ni idea de donde estaba el dichoso documento. La casa estaba cerrada a cal y canto. No era una gran sorpresa, como tampoco era encontrar las cortinas echadas.

- ¿crees que tenga conexión a la electricidad y agua de la ciudad? – pregunto Sora abriéndose paso entre la nieve derretida

- A la electricidad puede. Teléfono, televisión por cable. He visto tendido eléctrico a lo largo de esa pésima carretera que conduce hasta aquí, apostaría todo mi dinero a que también tiene agua y un generador – señalo hacia una caja gris de metal situada junto a un costado de la casa – en un lugar como este nunca sabes cuando podrías quedarte sin electricidad, hay que estar preparados

Sora levanto el felpudo de la entrada, Tai la miro de reojo

- ¿De verdad crees que vas a encontrar una llave?

- No, pero no pasa nada con intentarlo

- Supongo que tienes razón – Sora dejo el felpudo en su sitio

- Nada, ¿debajo de una piedra?

- Una falsa podría ser, o tal vez debajo de una maceta

Ambos buscaron en todas partes sin éxito. Al cabo de media hora, de pie frente a la entrada de la gran casa, Tai se giro hacia Sora

- ¿alguna otra idea?

- Puede que no haya ninguna llave – dijo Sora con tono pensativo – puede que la lleve consigo

- Si estamos en lo cierto y guarda aquí las pruebas no querría llevar encima nada que pudiera relacionarlo con este sitio, puede que este en alguna otra parte, en algún lugar seguro

- ¿por ejemplo?

- Su departamento, o incluso el tuyo

- Si estuviera allí los policías ya la hubieran encontrado hace tiempo

- No necesariamente, No van a llevarse todo lo que vean en tu casa, tendría que constar en la orden de cateo – dijo- para haber señalado una llave tendrían que haber sabido de la casa y no dijeron ni una sola palabra de ello, de modo que. Esté donde existen muchas probabilidades de que siga ahí

- Pero no aquí

- No – convino el

- ¿podríamos entrar por una ventana?

- Eso sería una pésima idea, lo más probable es que exista alguna alarmas, lo último que queremos es que aparezcan Wesker y sus hombres o que Matt descubra lo que esta pasando

- Supongo que tienes razón

- Y estamos en invierno – continuo el – si abres una ventana dejarás que pase la lluvia, la nieve, los bichos, pequeños animales peludos, grandes animales peludos… por no mencionar otros animales desprovistos de pelo, también conocidos como adolecentes

- Vale, vale, me hago una idea – se quejo ella

- No era una mala idea, podríamos haber entrado

- Entrar no me parece tan mala idea – Sora se estremeció mientras estaba abrazándose así misma cubriéndose del frio – supongo que no podrás forzar la cerradura como lo hacías en la oficina del profesor Yamanaka

Las sombras se cernían sobre ellos en la gélida tarde. Tai la miro y se irguió. Había algo rudo y temerario en el que a Sora le parecía extremadamente atractivo, Sora se estremeció de nuevo pero esta vez no era por el frio. Tai entorno los ojos y escudriño la chaqueta de mezclilla que Sora traía

- ¿Cuándo empezaras a ponerte ropa que te abrigue de verdad?, creciste aquí sabes como se pone el mes de diciembre

- Llevo un jersey y una chaqueta, eso debe ser más que suficiente- Tai desvió su mirada a la chaqueta desabrochada

- Tal vez funcionaria si te abrocharas la chaqueta hasta el cuello

- Da igual – continuo ella ignorándolo – además mira quién habla, ¿Qué llevas tu?, camisa de franela y esa chaqueta de cuero, llevas menos ropa que yo

- Para tu información pase unos meses en Siberia y a comparación con eso esto parece una isla tropical, además yo llevo varias capas – Tai se llevo la mano al cuello de su camisa para enseñarle que traía otra camisa debajo

- ¿y qué demonios hacías en Siberia?

- Bueno me había aburrido de Honduras así que buscaba un clima un poco más frio

- ¿honduras?, dime la verdad de una vez Taichi Yagami, ¿Qué estuviste haciendo estos últimos años? – pregunto la pelirroja alzando su tono de voz, Tai no quería decirle ni una sola palabra así que se volteo hacia la camioneta pero Sora se puso enfrente de él y le pregunto nuevamente pero esta vez con un tono de voz más bajo, casi inaudible y con los ojos cristalinos - ¿Por qué te fuiste Tai?

Tai no contesto, solo se quedo en silencio mirando a Sora directo a los ojos, no sabía que decirle en ese momento, después de un rato de estar en silencio por fin decidió responderle a la chica de la que se había enamorado hace años. Y seguía enamorada.

- Creo que esto te sonara muy estúpido pero me fi de aquí solo para escapar de mis problemas, no quería estar sufriendo más aquí así que me aleje de todo y de todos para poder pensar un poco las cosas, meditarlas, así que empecé a hacer viajes a distintos lugares del mundo, incluso llegue a jugar en uno que otro club de futbol. Al principio pensaba en regresar y verlos de nuevo a todos ustedes, en especial a ti pero…

- ¿Pero qué?

- La simple idea de verte al lado de Matt me atormentaba, viéndote al lado de él y no del mío

- Tai – susurro la pelirroja mientras miraba al moreno directo a sus ojos de color marrón

- Sabes, me arrepiento de aquella pelea que tuvimos ese día, sé que no era mi derecho interponerme en tu relación con Matt , todos los problemas que tenían los tenían que resolver entre ustedes, yo no tenía nada que hacer

- Tranquilo Tai, no fue tu intención, tu solo tratabas de protegerme , debí de hacerte caso ese día, solo mira en el lio en el que me ha metido Matt

- Lo sé, tal vez Matt y yo éramos los mejores amigos, pero el y yo no veíamos las formas del mismo modo

Hubo un tiempo en la que ella habría tenido la seguridad de saber lo que eso significaba. Un tiempo en donde todo había sido más simple, Matt siempre había sido el chico bueno y responsable y Tai el rebelde, el cual decían todos que acabaría en un reformatorio juvenil. Pero todo había resultado al revés, Matt no era tan bueno después de todo, mientras que Tai estaba allí, con ella, protegiéndola, haciéndole reír, mirándola como en ese momento, de pronto no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la boca de Tai y sus manos, como sería volver a besarlo.

Tai se incorporo lentamente, la luz menguante del crepúsculo proporcionaba a sus ojos un tono más oscuro y misterioso, lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar, entusiasmada, como Tai empezó a avanzar hacia ella, un paso, y a continuación otro y otro, en lo más profundo de su ser el latido del deseo comenzó a golpear con un ruido sordo, Aquello era ridículo, un error, le decía una nerviosa vocecilla interior hasta que Tai poso finalmente sus labios sobre los de ella, lo único que pudo hacer fue someterse al placer de la situación.

Esta vez no fue una sorpresa y, sin embargo no pudo evitar contener el aliento, una parte de ella en lo más recóndito de su ser se hizo cargo de la nota de alarma, pero sencillamente era difícilmente hacerle caso mientras la boca de Tai calentaba la suya de aquella forma. ¿Por qué su boca era tan cálida?, estaban en diciembre y el suelo estaba cubierto de nieve, pero sus labios pasaban a los suyos calor como si proviniera de un horno, y atreves de la alquimia del deseo el calor se convirtió en una avidez que le recorría todo el cuerpo, Lo más curioso era que Tai apenas le estaba rosando sus labios, eso lo llevo a emitir un gemido de rendición. Esta vez fue Tai quien emitió un sonido de impaciencia. Y también fue él quien los arrastro hasta el corazón de un torbellino de sensaciones y sabores que amenazaban con que Sora perdiera el juicio, de repente Sora vio el relampagueo de algo elemental oculto bajo el barniz de la civilización y las normas de seducción. Algo que podía arrastrarla a una locura de pasión si lo permitía, eso fue lo que hizo que se apartara

- Esta bien, ahora lo que realmente quiero es encontrar esa maldita llave – murmuro Tai con una voz tensa de frustración, Sora se paso los dedos pro el pelo sitiándose como una extraña para si misma

- Hemos buscado en todas partes y nada, esa llave podría estar en cualquier lugar, creo que será mejor irnos

- Vale volvamos a la camioneta

Ambos hicieron el viaje de vuelta a Odaiba en silencio aunque no fue un silencio incomodo, Reflexiono Sora para su gran sorpresa, Tai tenía la habilidad de dejar que las cosas fluyeran con el tiempo de forma natural al contrario de Matt y le estaba muy agradecida por ello, mientras atravesaban el puente que conectaba Tokio con Odaiba Tai se removió de su asiento

- Le diré a TK que busque en su casa algo parecido a una llave

- Yo debería volver a mi apartamento y echar un vistazo también – dijo Sora con un suspiro – suponiendo que pueda encontrar algo en ese caos que me han dejado los federales, Matt tenía algo de ropa en mi casa, podría estar entre ellas

- Bien entonces hazlo – Tai se estaciono enfrente de la florería

- No hace falta que te estaciones – se apresuro a decir Sora pero ya era tarde, Tai ya habia sacado las llaves del contacto y estaba saliendo del auto

- Me gustaría entrar a curiosear un poco

Sora frunció el ceño

- No sé porque, pero nunca me has parecido de los que compran flores – Tai le dirigió la misma sonrisa que lo caracterizaba

- Quiero buscar algo para mi madre, lo está pasando muy mal últimamente con la muerte de mi padre, imagino que unas flores o algún regalo podría animar – Tai abrió la puerta de la tienda – después de ti por favor

Perfecto, lo que necesitaba era tiempo y espacio para pensar en qué demonios le estaba pasando, ya era bastante malo haberse comprometido en hacer el turno de la tarde. Lo último que necesitaba era tener a Taichi Yagami merodeando por la tienda desbaratándole los sentimientos.

- Hola Sora – Mimi la saludo desde detrás del mostrador, estaba atendiendo a un cliente. Sora le devolvió el saludo y volvió su atención a Tai, cuanto antes se ocupara de el antes se marcharía y eso es lo que quería, ¿no?

- Y que estas buscando, ¿flores a un regalo?, tenemos unas calas preciosas, creo que son las flores favoritas de tu madre

Aquello parecía un deja vu,, excepto que no era Matt pidiéndole que eligiera por el un centro de flores con el que pedirle disculpas a su madre por haberse perdido su cumpleaños y que habían pasado seis años, se trataba de Tai y del presente.

- No estoy seguro de que estoy buscando – dijo el con gesto relajado – algo que le guste

- ¿Qué te parece esto? – sugirió Sora mostrándole un recetario con un detallado muy bonito

- ¿un recetario? – Tai la miro – acaso quieres que mi madre me mate con su comida

- Vale nada de recetas

Tai se detuvo a mirar de cristal que contenía un ramillete de florecillas de cristal de color rosa pálido clavadas sobre unos tallos hechos de hilo de cobre, Tai acaricio una con su yema del dedo

- Bonita elección- dijo Sora ahogando un suspiro – es obra de unos de los artistas que vive en la ciudad, con la luz adecuada los pétalos parecen reales

Aquel jarrón era su artículo favorito en toda la tienda, pero se había contenido las ganas de comprarlo. Tenía que ahorrar hasta el último centavo por si tendría que pagar un buen abogado, ambos se acercaron a la caja para que Sora cobrara el jarrón y también mientras le daba un ultimo vistazo.

- Tengo que ir a preparar los jarrones para mañana- dijo mimi de pronto – estaré en la parte de atrás por si me necesitas

Sora se irguió a tiempo de verla desaparecer en la trastienda y de ver que Tai se acercaba al mostrador, Sora suspiro profundamente, sabía que mimi lo había hecho apropósito

- ¿Has encontrado lo que buscabas? – le pregunto de buen humor

- Casi – dejo el jarrón con las flores de cristal sobre el mostrador un ramillete de claveles, las flores favoritas de Sora

- Veo que tienes buen gusto para los adornos – dijo ella envolviendo el jarrón gran en varias capas de papel de seda, que a continuación metió en una bolsa de regalo, al mirar las flores de cristal tuvo que esforzarse por ignorar el pinchazo de arrepentimiento – atrás tenemos cajas para los objetos más delicados – tardare un minuto dijo dándose la vuelta cuando la voz de Tai hace que vuelva a mirarlo.

- No es necesario

- Es demasiado frágil – objeto ella – se romperá

- Tranquila no va a ir a ninguna parte – dijo el – es para ti

Sora se quedo paralizada, por un momento no pudo hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo y sonreír

- ¿para mí? – Tai puso el regalo enfrente de ella

- Si para ti. Mi madre no es la única qué la está pasando mal. Pensé que a ti también te iría bien un pequeño detalle – se inclino y le dio un beso en la frente – cuídate Sora – dijo para después salir de la tienda


	9. ¡La llave¡, apunto de descubrirlo todo

Que tal, aqui les traigo la conti de este fic, tambien aprovecho para decirles que probablemente el siguiente cap sera de un rango 18 +, se los digo para que modifiquen el filtro de edad , bueno aqui le sdejo con la conti

**Capitulo IX: ¡La llave!, a un paso de descubrir la verdad**

Se podría decir que había un variado abanico de formas de infierno en la tierra, ir de compras a un centro comercial una semana y media antes de navidad era una de esas

- ¿Quién dijo que esto era una buena idea? Pregunto Sora mientras ella y mimi se abrían paso entre la gente

- Tu, creo que dijiste algo que no habías hecho las compras de navidad y que tenias que comprar algo para todos o tu familia te excomulgaría, ¿es verdad o mentira?

- Verdad – suspiro Sora

- Bien, ¿por donde quieres empezar?

- Por correr hacia la salida – comento la pelirroja en broma

- Vamos Sora, hemos tardado 45 minutos en viajar hasta aquí, ¿Para quién tienes que comprar regalos?

Sora dio un respingo y sacudió bruscamente la cabeza mientras una empleada vestida con bata blanca les ofrecía probar una colonia

- Empecemos por tu compras

- Ya las he hecho – contesto mimi alegremente – el otro día fui a Akihabara y había rebajas en varios artículos así que compre regalos para los próximos diez años

- Si ya habías hecho tus comprar por qué viniste?

- Porque no te quería dejar sola, ahora dime, ¿Para quién tienes que comprar regalos?

Sora considero la pregunta, si algo bueno tenía el desastre causado por Matt era que la lista de regalos había disminuido bastante, ni compañeros de trabajo, ni novios ni amigos en Tokio que habían demostrado que no eran amigos de verdad, luego miro a mimi, ella le seria fiel hasta la muerte, era como la hermana que nunca había tenido, también pensó en sus padres, TK y Kari, también pensó en comprarle algo a Yoshie pero también le llego a la mente la persona que creía que no volvería a ver… Tai, Sora sacudió su cabeza para no pensar más en el moreno y concentrarse más en las compras

- Tengo que comprar algo para mis padres, claro – dijo Sora curioseando en una sección de cremas hidratantes, a Kari y TK también les comprare algo y también algo que no tiene que ver anda contigo – mimi esbozo una ancha sonrisa y señalo la sección de joyería

- En ese caso deberías echar un vistazo ahí, al lado del cartel morado, hay un montón de cosas que jamás me pondría con mi vestido verde que usare cuando salga a cenar con Izzi en noche vieja – respondió ella guiñándole un ojo

- Lo tendré en cuenta

- Y supongo que no tendrías anda que ponerte si terminaras pasando noche vieja con el súper galán que tienes

- ¿Mi súper galán? – repitió Kelly

- No te hagas, estoy hablando de Tai, el galán que viene a la tienda a hacerte regalos

- ¿Tai?

- Exacto, creo que es un sustituto mucho mejor que Matt

- No te hagas ideas raras mimi, solo estamos buscando la manera de salir del monumental embrollo causado por Matt, además el solo es mi amigo

- Claro Sora, por eso se besaron la otra noche del encendido del árbol

- Mimi – Sora frunció el ceño

- ¿Qué?, no me digas que no hay química entre ustedes

- No voy a decirte nada – dijo Sora – hemos venido a comprar, no a hablar

- Bien como tu digas, sabes me esta dando hambre, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo?

Sora se sentó en la silla roja de platico echándole azúcar a su café mientras se preguntaba qué demonios le estaba pasando. ¿Por qué se le desbarataba el cerebro cada vez que pensaba en Tai?, Tai siempre había sido su mejor amigo desde que eran pequeño y claro que le dolió mucho que él se haya marchado hace nueve años, no sabía por qué pasaba eso pero claro no era la primera vez que le pasaba, incluso antes de empezar a salir con Matt algo en Tai hacia que a ella se le doblaran las rodilla

- Estas pensando en el ¿verdad? – pregunto Mimi al ver lo pensativa que estaba la pelirroja

- Mira no se por que insistes en que hay algo entre nosotros – le dijo a mimi – después de lo que a ocurrido con Matt estaría loca si me enrollara con otro hombre, y más aun con Taichi Yagami

- Dicen que cuando un se cae del caballo tienes que volver a montarte – dijo mimi dándole una pinchada su filete

- Ni siquiera me gusta, ya te dije que solo es mi amigo, crees que después de nueve años puede venir aquí como si nada hubiera pasado – protesto Sora excepto que ella sabía perfectamente que eso era mentira

- Vamos Sora, es natural, después de que tu novio de engaño te enrollas con su mejor amigo por despecho, se que Matt no le importaba mucho su relación, en cambio Tai siempre a estado al pendiente de ti aun siendo solo tu amigo, además por la forma en la que niegas parece que el es muy bueno en la cama

- No nos hemos acostado para nada – replico Sora

- Vale, pero te ha besado, a lo que voy es que Tai ahora maneja tu barco

- No necesito que nadie maneje mi barco – mascullo Sora

- Claro que sí, todo el mundo lo necesita

- Ni siquiera lo conoces bien

- Siempre me he fijado en el cuando están juntos, incluso cuando éramos niños, y tal parece que a tu madre y a Yoshie le agradan, eso es suficiente para mi – Sora abrió la boca pero la cerro enseguida – eso creía – añadió mimi con satisfacción – solo digo que dejes de darle vuelta, ¿Qué tal si Tai es tu Príncipe azul?, o mejor dicho de la Dulce Pena, recuerdo que así le decían en el instituto

- Oye que tal si pedimos el postre – comento Sora tratando de cambiar la conversación, lo ultima que necesitaba era estar hablando de Tai

Mientras tanto Tai se encontraba en el parque que estaba cerca de su casa dominando el balón como lo hacía de niño pensando que el problema de estar en Odaiba era que allí no tenía nada que hacer aparte de hacer de detective. Podía leer sus correos electrónicos y hacer algunas llamadas a sus compañeros y amigos pero eso consumiría a lo mucho una hora y media al día, lo cual le dejaba mucho tiempo libre para pensar en Sora.

No había pasado ni un día desde que se besaron en el bosque, y en ningún momento de ese tiempo había dejado de desearla, no le importaba nada, ni la verdadera razón por la cual había vuelto a Odaiba ni que ella hubiera estado comprometida con Matt, solo le importaba lo mucho que la extrañaba en todo el tiempo que paso fuera. En cualquier otra situación, con cualquier otra mujer habría insistido hasta hacerla cambiar de opinión pero por la manera que ella había respondido al beso no le habría costado mucho pero como había pensando antes no era cualquier mujer, si no la pelirroja de la que siempre a estado enamorado.

En cuanto a los besos le estaba costando mucho olvidarlos. Hacia lo posible por no pensar en ellos por convencer a su cuerpo que lo que quería no hiba a pasar por lo menos de momento, pero lo que ocurría después del beso también estaba grabado en su cerebro, la mirada de Sora, aquellos ojos llenos de confusión suplicando que le diera más tiempo, Tai estaba totalmente loco por ella pero no sabía que si ella sentía lo mismo por el, no le quedaba otro remedio más que esperar a que Sora superara lo que fuera que el idiota rubio Oxigenado de Matt le hubiera hecho, solo esperaba que fuera antes de que el regresara a su vida y perdieran toda oportunidad de compartir algo más.

En la residencia de los Takaishi TK y Kari entraban a la casa del rubio después de dar un pequeño paseo por el parque cuando ve a su madre sentada en el sillón tomando el te

- Se ven muy felices, ¿Qué han estado haciendo? – pregunto Natsuko

- Solamente fuimos a dar una vuelta al parque – contesto TK

- Bueno me alegro que hayas vuelto, nenecito tu ayuda – dijo Natsuko echando una vistazo a los papeles que tenía en las manos – en estos días han llegado algunas facturas y otras cosas y la verdad con el problema de tu hermano no he tenido tiempo de revisarlas, ¿podrías ayudarme?

- ¿estás segura de que puedes confiar tu dinero a otro de tus hijos?

- Tú no eres Matt – respondió ella con un tono mordaz al tiempo que le entregaba los papeles – solo necesito que pagues algunas facturas

- De acuerdo, veamos de que se trata – respondió finalmente TK ahogando un suspiro

TK entro al despacho seguido de la extraña sensación que se encontraba en el mundo de su hermano, después de todo el despacho era prácticamente de el, ahí siempre estaba metido revisando varias facturas de Tricell, ahora se daba cuenta de lo que realmente hacia, TK decidió no pensar más en eso y decidió revisar todas esas facturas cuando su teléfono empieza a sonar, al revisar el numero que aparecía en la pantalla vio que se trataba de Tai, el no dudo y contesto al instante

- ¿Tai qué pasa? – contesto el rubio sorprendido por la llamada del castaño

- Nada, solo quería saber si habías encontrado algo en tu casa

- Lo siento Tai pero no he encontrado nada

- Estas seguro TK, si quieres Sora y yo podríamos ir ahí para ayudarte a buscar

- No estoy seguro, ¿en verdad crees que Matt haya dejado una llave aquí?, yo pienso que probablemente pudo haberse deshecho de ella

- Tal vez tengas razón, pero tenemos que abarcar todas las posibilidades ¿no crees?

- Supongo que tienes razón, no hace daño revisar – dijo TK mientras estiraba el brazo para colocar una pequeña esfera de metal en un recipiente de cristal cuando este aterrizo con un ruido metálico encima de todos los clips y otros objetos de escritorio, _"probablemente Matt a echar cosas ahí"_, pensó el rubio cuando le llego a la cabeza, ¿se les habría pasado por alto buscar ahí?, TK atrajo el cuenco de cristal hacia él y empezó a revisar todo lo que había dentro, y justo allí, en el fondo del recipiente encontró una llave

- TK, ¿estás ahí?

- Tranquilo Tai estoy aquí – TK volcó el contenido del recipiente para sacar la llave, sin duda era la llave de una casa – Tai encontré lo que estaban buscando – dijo TK en un tono de victoria

- No bromees TK, ¿estás seguro?

- Por supuesto, puedes venir tu mismo a comprobarlo

- Excelente TK, entonces enseguida iré a tu casa

Tai colgó el teléfono, tenía que ir a la casa de TK lo antes posible cuando su teléfono vuelve a sonar, reconoció el numero era de su amigo Claudio, no sabía porque en ese momento el estuviera llamando pero pensó que sería mejor contestar

- Habla Yagami

- Tai, amigo mío me alegra haber dado contigo, ¿Qué tal van las cosas en casa?

- Que te puedo decir, no es lo que esperaba pero me estoy entreteniendo

- Bueno aquí las cosas van un poco difíciles sin ti

- Espero que no pienses mandarme fuera de la zona horaria porque aquí as cosas andan un poco delicadas

- Muchacho, ¿acaso crees que te haría algo así mientras estas ahí cuidando a tu santa madre?

- Por favor Claudio, creo que serias capaz de vender a tu propia abuela – dijo Tai en broma

- Posiblemente cierto – contesto siguiéndole el juego – per en este caso pensé que yo podría acercarme por ahí

- Vendrás a Tokio

- A comer, yo invito

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora Claudio?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero pedirte algo? – pregunto Claudio fingiendo estar ofendido

- ¿has oído alguna vez la frase, "La comidas nunca son Gratis"

- Eso duele joven Taichi, ¿acaso vas a negarle a un viejo sus pequeños placeres?

- Tú no eres viejo Claudio

- Aun así tengo pequeños placeres

- Hay algo perverso en la forma en que lo dices

- Entones que dices, ¿aceptas o no?

- Claro, aseguro Tai – Mira Claudio tengo que irme, mándame la hora y el lugar en un correo electrónico – colgó el teléfono para después dirigirse a toda prisa a casa de TK.


	10. Algo Inolvidable

Llego el momento que todos esperaban, el siguiente capitulo, leanlo y disfrutenlo, se que les va a encantar

**Capitulo X: Algo inolvidable**

- Un Café solo, dos con leche, uno con leche desnatada, nada de bollos – pidió Sora

- Un Café solo, dos con leche, uno con leche desnatada - repitió Yoshie- y nada de bollos

- Nada de Bollos – dijo Sora con voz melancólica

Yoshie preparo los cafés de forma eficaz

- Aquí tienes Hija – dijo entregándole la bandeja a Sora con las humeantes tazas – Nada de bollos

- Si, nada de bollos suculentos – convino Sora

- Aquí se quedan los bollos

- Exacto, que pases buena tarde – Sora dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero tras dos pasos se detuvo y se giro sobre sus talones – Bollos- pidió- dame tres

- Enseguida – dijo Yoshie esforzándose por contener la sonrisa mientras metía los tres bollos - ¿Sabes?, hoy casi has llegado hasta la puerta, ya te estaba aplaudiendo niña

- Es el olor – dijo Sora – si no hicieras el mejor café de la ciudad, podría ir a otro sitio, pero tu café es el mejor y entonces vengo aquí, huelo todo lo que has horneado y ya estoy perdida

- Es una forma de hablar, y dime, ¿Qué tal va la búsqueda de pistas?

- No avanza lo suficiente, si no encontramos algo tendré que buscarme el mejor abogado que pueda pagar – dijo mientras se acercaba a Yoshie para tomar los bollos – también debo dejar de comer tus bollo o abarcare tanto como esta habitación

Yoshie escudriño la esbelta figura de Sora mientras cerraba la bolsa de un doblez

- Eso lo dudo, de todas formas considera tus hábitos un favor especial hacia mi. Si te comes mis bollos, tengo que hornear más, lo cual me da algo que hacer y así puedo evitar acercarme durante dos o tres horas a los formularios del IVA del trimestre

- ¿los 941? – Yoshie hizo una cruz con los dedos índices delante de Sora

- Aléjate de mi Satanás. No pronuncies esas palabras aquí.

- Yoshie, un genio culinario como tu no debería perder el tiempo haciendo papeleo, ¿acaso no tienes contador?

- Lo tenía, pero se mudo hace un par de meses y no he tenido tiempo de encontrar a otra persona – sus labios pugnaban por dibujar una sonrisa – .Estoy demasiado ocupada amasando bollos

- Deberías habérmelo dicho antes. A pesar de que aun soy pasante me han dicho que soy una buena contadora. – Sora le dio un billete y tomo la bolsa- Escucha tengo que volver a la florería, pero tengo tiempo mañana por la mañana y echare un vistazo a esos papeles. Seguro que podre arreglarlo – Sora se detuvo – Perdona, estoy segura que no querrás que "una persona que podría estar implicada" en un asunto de blanqueo de dinero se acerque a tus libros de cuentas

- Al demonio con eso, A quien buscan s a Matt, no a ti. Pero lo que pasa es que has venido aquí a descansar, no a trabajar

- No pasa nada

- Pero…

- No hay pero que valga, di que si y gracias y se acabó

- Mandona – dijo Yoshie entregándole el cambio – desde que te conozco siempre has sido así

- Eso me han dicho – dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

- En especial con Tai

El comentario de Yoshie provoco que el rostro de la pelirroja se ruborizara, ella no dijo nada así que solo salio de la cafetería, el aire de la mañana era frio, el cielo era de un azul cristalino, era extraño. Al principio volver a Odaiba no le había hecho gracia, más bien le habían dado escalofríos solo de pensar en lo sofocante, aburrido y cansado que seria. Pero le estaba resultando acogedor. Dormía tranquilamente sin despertarse con el ruido de las sirenas y por la mañana iba andando al trabajo sin tener que ir apretada en el metro. Había algo agradable en su rutina de ir a ver a Yoshie, en la sensación de comunidad que nunca había sentido en Tokio.

Aunque eso no querría decir que deseara quedarse claro.

- Aquí estas

Sora levanto la vista al oír el tono impaciente y vio que Tai se acercaba a ella a grandes pasos, no pudo evitar sentir mariposas en el estomago.

- Hola

- ¿Dónde estabas?, te he estado llamando al móvil

- Lo he dejado en la tienda – sintió como si le faltara aliento – Salí por café- Tai tomo la bandeja

- Eso me dijo tu madre

- Dime que no has hablado con Mimi – gimió Sora

- ¿mimi?, ¿Por qué?

- No importa, ¿Qué pasa? – Tai agito algo delante de ella - ¿Qué es eso?

- ¿Qué te parece que es?

- Una llave – contesto sin prestar atención, pero entonces reacciono- ¿una llave?

- Si, TK la encontró en el despacho de su madre, el que solía usar Matt

- La llave de la casa – dijo ella con un hilo de voz

- No sabemos con seguridad, pero podría ser

- ¿la has probado? – pregunto ella con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad

- Te estaba esperando compañera – respondió el enarcando una ceja - ¿crees que podrías escaparte una hora o dos después de dejarles los cafés en la tienda?

- Por supuesto compañero – dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa

Les resulto más fácil encontrar la casa la segunda vez, en plena luz del día, bajo el sol de la tarde y sin el desapacible viento de la vez pasada. A TK y a Kari les hubiera gustado ir pero con Tai y Sora eran mas que suficiente. Esta vez no fueron en la camioneta si no que en la vieja Harley de Tai y aunque al principio Sora se negaba en subirse en la motocicleta no tuvo otra opción, pero tal parece que disfruto el viaje, en especial porque hiba abrazada de Tai, ambos estuvieron en silencio hasta que al fin llegaron.

- Apuesto a que tiene que ser un lugar precioso en verano – dijo Sora contemplando los arboles que se extendían colina abajo

- Probablemente. Aunque dudo que Matt la comprara por la vista – dijo Tai mientras ayudaba a Sora a bajarse de la moto. Tai se acerco a la puerta de la casa y metió la llave por la cerradura – cruza los dedos

- Cruzados – informo ella

Tai empujo levemente y la llave se deslizo suavemente por la cerradura

- Buena señal – comentó el para después dirigirle una generosa sonrisa y giro la llave, esta roto suavemente y con un pequeño clic en la cerradura también giro. La puerta se abrió frente a ellos sin problemas.

Ambos entraron a una péquela habitación con piso de cemento que conducía a una cocina amarilla. El calzado con suela de goma que llevaban no hacia ruido sobre el suelo. En cualquier otra circunstancia habría sido una habitación alegre, con sus soleadas paredes y el acogedor mirador con su mesa y sus bancos para desayunar. Sin embargo, el hecho de que estuviera cerrada y en silencio no había más que acentuar la sensación de que estaban invadiendo una propiedad privada.

- Démonos prisa – susurro Sora cuando noto que la cocina no había sido usada – supongo que es una casa para guardar datos, no para vivir

- Supones bien

- Pobre casa – dijo Sora- seguro que hubo un tiempo en que fue la casa de alguien, un lugar querido y ahora está aquí sola y vacía – Tai encendió la Luz

- No esta vacía del todo si hay luz – la apago de nuevo – supongo que si hay electricidad es porque hay algún aparato electrónico en algún lugar

- Si tiene corriente seguro tiene un ordenador amenos que guarde copia impresa de todo – observo Sora

- Pues manos a la obra – dijo Tai, ambos avanzaron por el pasillo que conducía a los dormitorios, se metieron a los dos primeros dormitorios pare cada uno estaba vacío pero cuando entraron al tercero – señoras y señores tenemos el premio mayor

En el interior del dormitorio había un amplio y confortable sofá de cuero negro y, delante, una mesa de centro cubierta de mandos a distancia, revistas y posavasos. Enfrente colgada de la pared había una televisión de pantalla plana, y a un lado una lustrosa mesa de escritorio de color gris.

- Tiene que estar en algún sitio en esta habitación- Tai se inclino sobre el escritorio

De forma táctica Sora se dirigió hacia el vestidor, estaba vacío a primera vista. Abrió los armarios empotrados en el interior. El más alto estaba vacío. El amplio cajón de abajo crujió cuando lo abrió, vacio también, El siguiente cajón estaba en el mismo mal estado. El inferior, sin embargo se abrió con suma facilidad. Y allí estaba; la funda negra de un portátil.

- Ven con mamá – susurro Sora emocionada- Tai se volteo y la vio sacando el ordenador

- Excelente

- Ya veremos si encontramos lo que queremos – Sora deposito el portátil sobre el escritorio con manos temblorosas de los nervios, mientras Tai registraba los demás cajones - ¿encontraste algo?

- Desgraciadamente no, ¿Qué hay de ti?

- Esta cargando el sistema

El portátil emitió un suave zumbido y cuando el software termino de cargarse apareció el recuadro para la contraseña. El usuario estaba escrito, pero no la contraseña.

- Me lo temía- dijo Sora presionando la tecla de enter

_Contraseña no valida, por favor inténtelo de nuevo_

- Deberíamos haberlo supuesto. La mayoría de los ordenadores requieren contraseñas de entrada – observo Tai

Sigue siendo un problema – Sora escribió el nombre de "Yamato". _Contraseña no valida, por favor inténtelo de nuevo_

- ¿has probado con su verdadero nombre?

- Acabo de hacerlo – repuso ella emitiendo un sonido de frustración al ver el irritante mensaje que mostraba el ordenador – y su apellido y el de sus padres y el de TK. Pensemos. La gente usa nombres de cosas o personas que significan algo para ellos, ¿Qué elegiría Matt?

- ¿Sora Takenouchi? – sugirió Tai

Sora resoplo en señal de desprecio

- Dudo mucho que sea mi nombre

- ¿Supongo que también ya has intentado enter por defecto?

Sora no se molesto en responder, se limito a mirar de reojo y empezo a mirar por el escritorio, en la parte de abajo del ordenador, en los cajones

- ¿Qué buscas?

- La contraseña. Matt nunca se acuerda de sus contraseñas, por eso las va escribiendo por ahí

- Probablemente la lleve en la cartera – dijo el ayudándola a buscar

- El no usa cartera, solo lleva las llaves de su departamento, su identificación y su permiso para conducir y dinero cuando llega a necesitarlo

- Puede que esté en alguna otra pate de la casa – sugirió Tai

Ambos se dirigieron al pasillo poco iluminado inspeccionando muebles, armarios y hasta en el interior del cuarto de baño de camino, pero estaban todos vacios. Llegaron al dormitorio principal, entraron y se quedaron quietos.

- Se ve que a Matt no le gusta ocupar mucho espacio – observo Tai

Una enorme cama con dosel era todo el mobiliario. Ni espejo, ni mesillas, ni cómoda, ni silla, ni siquiera lámparas, solo una enorme cama

- ¿para que necesitaría una cama? – pregunto Sora finalmente

- ¿para dormir?

- Si quisiera dormir pudiera hacerlo en el sofá

No, aquella enorme y opulenta cama, ella no sabría decir que la impulso a hacerlo, pero algo la llevó a acercarse a las puertas del armario y las abrió. En el interior había una ordenada pila de sabanas. Ella se dejo caer sobre el enorme colchón.

- La casa esta vacía. No hay muebles, ni vajilla, ni toallas. Faltan al mayoría de las bombillas. No usaba la casa para quedarse aquí – su voz se tensó- . ¿para que necesitaría una cama? – bajo la vista. Y entonces lo vio. Un cabello largo, oscuro y rizado sobre la almohada

Sin que pudiera evitarlo su imaginación conjuro la imagen e Matt allí abrazando a otra mujer, ambos excitados, sudorosos y jadeantes mientras la engañaba.

- Acuéstate conmigo – le dijo a Tai

- ¿Qué? – Tai se quedo mirándola atónito

- Vamos Tai, acuéstate conmigo ahora – se quitó la chaqueta y la dejo caer al suelo. A continuación fue hasta la puerta y la cerro

- Espera un momento, ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

- Me parece que es una petición bastante sencilla. La otra noche querías hacerlo y no intentes negarlo porque lo veía, y Matt ha sido muy considerado al ponernos esta enorme cama – empezó a desabotonarse la camisa-. Yo digo que la utilicemos – se desabrocho el ultimo botón de abajo

- Te volviste loca Sora

- ¿acaso no me deseas Tai? – exigió saber ella con un brutal y despiadado brillo en los ojos

- Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo, tal y como yo lo veo tiene que ver contigo y con Matt – Sora se desabrocho otro botón mientras se acercaba a el con movimientos felinos

- Venga – se inclino sobre él y le susurro contra los labios- será divertido, lo sabes

En contra de su voluntad, Tai sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba, per la rabia ahogo todo el deseo

- Escúchame Sora, quiero que sepas que no voy a ser una herramienta en esto. He tenido que venir para limpiar uno de los desastres causados por Matt, no pienso recoger también los restos de otro

Sora se giro sobre sus talones y se alejo de él con las mejillas violentamente enrojecidas

- ¿soy un desastre?, muchas gracias por la definición – dijo Sora pero esta vez fue Tai quien se acerco a ella

- No pongas en mi boca palabras que no he dicho. Si quieres irte a la cama conmigo porque eso es lo que deseas, no me lo pensaría ni dos veces. Pero no pienso permitir que te acuestes conmigo por despecho

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que sea por eso?, tu no sabes lo que estoy pensando

- ¿Por qué rompieron Matt y tú? – pregunto Tai sin alterar la voz

- Eso no es asunto tuyo – respondió ella pálida

- Yo creo que si, así que respóndeme

- No voy a decírtelo – trato de alejarse pero Tai la sujeto por os hombros

- ¿Por qué rompieron Matt y tú?

- ¡Suéltame¡

- Dímelo

- Porque no era más que un asqueroso y embustero malnacido – exploto ella

Las palabras se quedaron flotando en el aire unos momentos durante los cuales Sora pudo oír hasta los latidos de su corazón. Tai y ella se sostuvieron la mirada, aunque hubiera querido no habría podido dejar de mirarlo.

- ¿Qué te hizo? – preguntó Tai con ternura

- Me engañaba – respondió ella con voz seca desprovista de toda emoción- un día pasé por su casa a recoger unas cosas y me lo encontré en plena postura del kamasutra con una mujer

- ¿Qué hiso qué? – dijo Tai alzando su tono de voz

- Fue una sorpresa también para mí – admitió Sora – y cuando regrese al día siguiente a mi casa me encontré con Wesker y sus chicos habían puesto mi departamento de cabeza por que habían relacionado mi nombre con un asunto de estafa y blanqueo de dinero

- Maldita sea Matt- susurro Tai mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños de ira, algo que Sora pudo notar al instante

- No te pongas así por favor Tai, se que Matt no fue el hombre que yo esperaba pero – Sora no pudo evitar soltar una cuantas lagrimas – yo jamás creí que él me hiciera algo así, para terminar finalmente vengo aquí y me encuentro una cama que obviamente ha utilizado con alguien – Tai se inclino hacia ella para darle un beso en la frente para tranquilizarla

- Escúchame Sora, créeme que siempre e soñado este momento pero de esta forma no, no quiero acostarme contigo solo por que quieras vengarte del tío del que estas enamorada porque te hizo daño}te equivocas Tai, no estoy enamorada de Matt. Llevaba un tiempo sintiéndome así, mucho antes de aquel día – se dirigió a las ventanas cubiertas por cortinas y miro por una rendija los árboles sin hojas, como si no hubiera vida en ellos, ni color – iba a romper con el esa noche. Por eso fui a su departamento a recoger mis cosas

- ¿Por qué?, ¿habías averiguado algo?

- No tenía ni idea. Simplemente…empecé a sentir que algo no funcionaba poco después de que nos comprometiéramos. El era mi príncipe azul cuando tenía 14, pero ya éramos adultos y no vivíamos en una tierra de cuento, sabía que sería un error ser la Sra. Sora Ishida, por eso fui a su departamento

- Y lo pillaste en pleno acto – Sora trato de sonreír peor no lo consiguió

- Qué extraña sensación verdad, tu mejor amigo se marcha lejos de ti sin decirte nada y tu novio te engañaba con varias mujeres – Sora sintió nuevamente las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos

- Es un grandísimo idiota – dijo Tai con ternura, el se acerco a ella para rodearla con sus brazos- debía de estar loco para engañarte- se inclino para depositar un beso en la frente de Sora

Su intención era consolarla como cuando lo hacía cuando eran niños, nada más. En un principio. Sora abrió los ojos y al mirarlo comprobó que ya no había rabia en los ojos de Tai, sino solo ternura. Cuando sus labios se rozaron fue un contacto lleno de una inocencia juvenil. Era una manera de insuflar fuerza.

Y de pronto cambio.

Sora no sabía quién cambio el ángulo del beso, que labios se abrieron antes. Como si hubieran subido el termostato, la fricción de los labios creó una reacción de respuesta en su cuerpo, un deseo que se convirtió en pura necesidad. Tai la estrecho fuertemente entre sus fornidos brazos. El calor que emanabas sus cuerpos aumento y, de pronto ya no estaban compartiendo un beso tranquilizador.

Llevaban días dando vueltas alrededor del beso que habían compartido aquella noche peor y ano daban vueltas, no tenían una razón para detenerse. Estaban en un lugar privado, a solas. Se acabaron los rodeos.

Tai deslizo la mano entre los cuerpos de ambos y termino de desabrochar los otoñes de la camisa de Sora mientras esta le bajaba por los hombros la chaqueta de cuero y la dejaba caer al suelo, Tai se acerco mas a ella para poder tomar su boca y devorarla, una sensación maravillosa.

- Nunca paso- dijo Sora con voz temblorosa -Matt y yo jamás lo hicimos pero de haber sido así jamás hubiera sido como este momento

- Ni siquiera hemos empezado aún –le susurro el en su oído

Esta vez no habría interrupción. Esta vez llegarían hasta el final, la ropa fue un impedimento del cual tenían que deshacerse lo antes posible, y asi ambos quedaron desnudos, en la cama, y Sora nunca sintió algo tan fantástico

Tai tenía el cuerpo esbelto y fibroso, no era el cuerpo tallado a golpe del gimnasio, sino que poseía la dura musculatura de un hombre acostumbrado a esta er movimiento cargando con material pesado, trabajando.

El ahueco la mano contra su rostro y descendió suavemente desde las mejillas hasta la garganta pasando por la mandíbula. La primera vez que se vieron después de tanto tiempo Sora se había preguntado que se sentiría ser acariciada por aquellas manos. Su imaginación no se había ni acercado. Sus caricias la hacían arder en deseo de sentir aquellas manos en los lagares mas íntimos.

Tai despendio con las yemas de los dedos hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos, una zonda de piel tierna y frágil, y Sora ahogo un gemido.

- Por favor- susurro ella

- No – dijo el resiguiendo con las yemas de los dedos el contorno primero de un pecho y a continuación del otro. Tai ignoro los ruiditos de impaciencia de Sora y continuo atormentándola con aquella placentera tortura, descendiendo en espiral hacia su centro, inclinándose a contemplar con fascinación cómo la rosada carne de las areolas se fruncía alrededor de los erectos pezones

¿Cómo podía ser que un pequeño roce pudiera provocarle semejante necesidad sexual?, como podía incendiarla tan violentamente con unas simples caricias con las yemas de los dedos?

En ese momento Tai se inclino y sopló sobre la sensible carne. Sora se estremeció y ahogo un gemido. Con los ojos cerrados, oyó que Tai se reía suavemente, y de una manera súbita qué la sorprendió por completo empezó a lamerla.

Al tiempo que hiba descendiendo haciendo dibujos con la punta de la lengua sobre el tembloroso vientre de Sora, esta se estremeció. Sabía que su cuerpo no dejaba de estremecerse mientras Tai la acariciaba, complacido, tensándola como la cuerda de una guitarra. Ella esperaba con la respiración agitada. Y de pronto la boca de él estaba sobre su carne intima, cálida, húmeda e impecable.

Aquello era demasiado…demasiado intenso, demasiado directo. El mundo de Sora quedo reducido a aquella caricia liquida, No reconocía el sonido que broto de su garganta, algo sumamente urgente y completamente salvaje. Tai le acariciaba los pechos con sus manos, le estaba derritiendo demasiada calidez, contorneando las caderas conforme iba creciendo la sensación de deseo dentro de ella.

Los últimos espasmos del clímax la sacudían cuando Tai trepó hacia la parte superior de la cama. Los dos apretaron sus cuerpos contra el del otro, se acariciaron y atormentaron hasta que Sora noto que es su interior empezaba a pulsar de nuevo el deso, la necesidad de tenerlo por completo

- Te deseo- susurró ella

- ¿estas segura? – pregunto Tai con el rostro tenso por la necesidad de controlarse

A modo de respuesta Sora lo tomó por las caderas y lo atrajo hacia ella. Sintió como se colocaba en posición y su excitación alcanzo límites insoportables al notar su miembro erecto deslizándose entre la abertura húmeda

- Por favor. No puedo mas- suplico ella con voz enronquecida por el deseo.

Con una leve reacción de las cadera de Tai se sumergió hasta el fondo y los dos gimieron de gusto. Sora solo podía pensar que aquello era insoportable; tenerlo dentro, encima de ella, rodeándola, su boca abierta con la piel de la garganta.

Tai levanto la cabeza y empezó a moverse sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Sora jadeo con la primera embestida. Lo sentía con todas las fibras de su ser. Sentía sus dedos enredados en su cabellos y su caricia interna, dura y potente; sentía cómo tensaba y relajaba los músculos en cada movimiento que los hacia parte del otro. Nunca había sentido nada igual. Deslizo la manos por su espalda y lo abrazo.

- Mas por favor – exigió – no pares

Pero Tai deslizo una mano debajo de las caderas de ella, la rodeo con una pierna y rodó sobre la espalda llevándola consigo.

- Tengo una idea mejor, ¿Qué tal si tu me montas vaquera?

Sora se quedo sentada sobre el a horcajadas, ayudándose con las manos en las caderas a encontrar el ritmo. Nunca antes había sentido el cuerpo de un hombre tan dentro. Empezó a moverse por instinto, sintiendo una intensa mescla de placer y dolor. Parte de ella quería reducir la velocidad y saborear la sensación, pero la necesidad de sentir aquellas oleadas de placer a cada embestida era demasiado fuerte.

Tenia a Tai dentro y a la vez la acariciaba, ahora los pechos. Sora no podía dejar de pensar que nunca antes había sentido nada igual, nada igual, nada…

Sintió que su cuerpo se rompía y lo que sobrevino no es que fuera mejor que otras veces, fue increíble. La recorrió una riada de placer que la obligó a embestirlo con fuerza gritando de manera increíble, desconcertada. La sensación creció hasta llegar a la cumbre del clímax antes de empezar a ceder suavemente. Mientras su cuerpo se estremecía con las ultimas sacudidas observó el rostro de Tai que se tensaba como si le doliera algo, y entonces al alcanzar su propia culminación la atrajo contra el con fuerza para que ambos lograran venirse juntos.


	11. una gran confusión

**Capitulo XI: una gran confusión, ¿más allá de la amistad?**

- ¿Qué has hecho que?- mimi se detuvo y se quedo mirando fijamente a Sora

- Me he acostado con el

Hacia una mañana fría y la nieve caída durante la noche había cubierto de un manto blanco las calles. Estaban dando el paseo que se había vuelto habitual desde que tenían memoria.

- Te has acostado con el – repitió mimi caminando de nuevo – creía que habías decidido no hacerlo

- Eso creía, pero simplemente …ocurrió

- Oh si, ya me sé yo esa historia – Mimi la miro con gesto especulativo - ¿y?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo fue?, ¡Tai es de los chicos que te pueden mantener despierta toda la noche? Tu desde luego tienes esa pinta. De hecho pareces exhausta – dijo Mimi al ver los ojos de la pelirroja

- Eso es porque no he dormido, aunque no porque estuviera con Tai – se apresuro a decir – todo paso en la tarde

Tras lo cual ella había vuelto a casa y no había dejado de dar vueltas en la cama toda la noche, al amanecer el nuevo día ella seguía sin comprender su comportamiento. Mimi la miro con suspicacia

- ¿Estas dándole vueltas a la cabeza otra vez? – pregunto mimi

- No lo sé- dijo Sora conforme atravesaban la plaza- . No sé que estoy haciendo. No se si estoy así por lo de Tai o si sigue tratándose de Matt. Ayer no pensaba que lo fuera, ¿pero y si el subconsciente me está jugando una mala jugada?

- Estas dándole vueltas a la cabeza otra vez – dijo mimi afirmando la pregunta que había hecho antes

Sora se agachó a recoger una piña que había sobre la nieve

- Lo que estoy haciendo últimamente no es propio de mi – se quejo

- Se te permite. Todo el mundo tiene alguna vez sexo por despecho con alguien, especialmente después de una mala ruptura. Y tienes que admitir que la tuya con Matt ha sido de esas

- Por favor mimi, tal vez tengas razón con lo del sexo por despecho, ¿pero con tu mejor amigo de toda la vida?

Mimi abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla

- Tienes tus razones

- O puede que este mas fastidiada con esta situación que lo que creo

- O puede que sientas algo de verdad

Sora caminó en silencio escuchando el crujido de la nieve bajo sus pies. Al otro lado de la plaza, el árbol de navidad de la ciudad resplandecía con sus guirnaldas y sus bolas de cristal.

- No sé qué es lo que pasa, Tai y me lo confesó pero yo no estoy segura de lo que siento por el, yo siempre lo he visto como mi mejor amigo – dijo finalmente – hay algo en la manera en que me toca, parece que es sincero…¿pero cómo puedo saberlo yo?

- Deja de diseccionar la situación. Olvídate de Matt, olvídate del desastre legal. Te apuesto que si Tai te hubiera dicho lo que sentía 9 años atrás te aseguro que todo sería diferente, te apuesto que no lo estarías pasando por el microscopio como ahora

- ¿y como se supone que he de saberlo? – exploto Sora - . No puedes apartar de la escena a Matt, ni tampoco la situación en que me encuentro, está ahí, apuesto a que si nada de esto hubiera pasado Tai aun estaría en áfrica o en el polo o en donde sea que se le antoje ir. Y en cuanto esto termine regresara a su vida. Tomara un avión y todo habrá terminado – tiro la piña a lo lejos – Debo de estar loca – murmuró – no quiero involucrarme con Tai y arriesgarme a cometer el mismo error

Mimi le rodeo los hombros con gesto comprensivo.

- Demasiado tarde, amiga mía, ya lo estas

Unas horas más tarde Tai empujo la puerta de la florería y aspiro la conocida confusión de aromas florares. Podía haber llamado a Sora al móvil. No era necesario ir a buscarla en la tienda. ¿y que?, la razón era que quería verla, y si para eso tendría que atravesar todo el mundo pues lo haría. Y al parecer tenia qué hacer averiguaciones por qué no la veía por ninguna parte.

- Hola mimi, ¿esta Sora? – pregunto a la castaña la cual era prácticamente la mano derecha de Sora

- Esta atrás – dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en la trastienda

- Gracias – Tai paso junto a ella en dirección a la parte trasera de la tienda. Por delante la tienda parecía el jardín del Edén: flores de todo tipo se intercalaban con campanas de viento, y una gran variedad de adornos que no sabría identificar. La parte trasera sin embargo era una zona funcional en la que los tesoros del almacén se almacenaban en cajas de cartón y las flores permanecían en hileras de cubos negros, las flores blancas estaban agrupadas en hileras de dos en dos listas para transportarse. Y la persona que las estaba transportando no era otra que Sora.

Estaba mirando para otro lado, y con un pie abría la puerta de atrás mientras trataba de guardar el equilibrio para que no se le cayeran los jarrones. Oyó una voz de mujer, pero no oyó lo que decía con la música de la radio. Debió de ser una broma, porque Sora se río. Entonces ella miro hacia donde estaba el y una enorme sonrisa brotó de sus labios, una sonrisa segura y encantadora y por un momento lo único que deseo fue aferrase a aquella imagen. Sora se tambaleo y la bandeja que levaba se inclino, Tai atravesó la habitación y consiguió quitarle la bandeja antes de que estuviera a punto de caerse.

- La tengo –dijo, levantándola con un poco de gesto valorativo – pesan mas de lo que parece

- Es por el agua – explico ella – gracias por sostenerla, si se me llegara a caer mi madre me cortaría el cuello

- Pues habría sido una pena, es un cuello my precioso

Tai vio pasar por los ojos de Sora la sorpresa, el placer y algo asi como la incomodidad. Por encima de las flores, capto el aroma que era solo de Sora, un olor sutil, esquivo y muy atrayente. Observo como se humedecía los labios con la lengua. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, sin embargo la puerta se abrió y apareció Toshiko Takenouchi.

- La próxima vez que acepte un encargo de Nancy Pittman recuérdame que vaya a que me examinen la cabeza – ordeno a su hija - ¿muguetes en Diciembre? ¿para cincuenta mesas? Esa mujer ha perdido el juicio. ¿Quién invita trescientas personas a la boda de su hija? No es posible que tengan tantos amigos, digo yo. Vamos, vamos, saquémoslas cuanto antes o se quedaran congeladas- dijo mientras colocaba un pie en el tope de la puerta – Hola Tai. ¿podrías ayudarnos ya que estas aquí? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí por cierto?

- Ser reclutado por lo que parece – murmuró Sora mientras Tai tomaba otra de las bandejas de centros

- Bendito seas Tai – Toshiko tomo otra – me alegra que el espíritu navideño siga vivo en ti muchacho

Con sorprendente rapidez dado el peso de los centro florares, salio al callejón en el que se aguardaba una furgoneta verde y blanca cuyo interior estaba equipado con estanterías para colocar las bandejas, Toshiko dejó la bandeja en su sitio y se metió dentro para acomodar las que Sora y Tai habían añadido.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? – sugirió Tai- nosotros te las traeremos, asi tardaremos menos

- Cuanto mas rápido mejor, ya vamos retrasados

No era exactamente lo que había pensado al ir a la tienda, pero había conseguido ver a Sora mientras se pasaban las bandejas, intercambiando sonrisas. Trabajar juntos creaba una especie de intimidad. Lo único que deseaba era a ella, pero era un hombre paciente. Después ya la tendría para el solo. De momento se conformaba con aquello

Las estanterías estaban llenas y mas bandejas se alineaban en hileras en el suelo de la furgoneta. Y aun así todavía más centros en la tienda.

- ¿Cuántos quedan? – pregunto Toshiko saliendo de la furgoneta para poder acoplar una última bandeja

- Seis – dijo Sora - ¿qué quieres hacer?, dar dos vueltas, o por fin usaras todos estos años jugando tetris – dijo en broma aunque no veía cómo iban a meter mas de tres o cuatro bandejas en el sedán y aun consiguiéndolo, correrían el riesgo de que se volcaran

- Por poco que me guste la idea habrá que hacer dos viajes. Ya vamos muy justas de tiempo

- Yo tengo una idea mejor – dijo Tai sacando sus llaves – puedo traer la camioneta de mi mamá hasta aquí, tienen que caber las seis bandejas

- Oh, no podríamos…-empezó a decir Sora.

- Oh si, claro que podríamos- los ojos de Toshiko resplandecieron de alegrí tarde. La iglesia esta adornada, pero aun tenemos que entregar las flores para la entrada y los servicios de la capilla y el salón de recepción. Le hablare bien a Santa de ti si nos ayudas, Tai. O te pagare la gasolina

- Pero…-empezó a decir Sora

- Fenomenal – Tai sonrió ampliamente-. Voy a necesitar toda la ayuda del mundo con Santa

- Estupendo – Toshiko rodeo el vehiculó hasta el asiento del vemos allá entonces

- ¿en donde? – pregunto Tai

- Sora lo sabe – las luces traseras del vehiculó se encendieron cuando Toshiko puso en marcha el motor y salio del callejón

Sora lo miro con un contrito encogimiento de hombros mientras entraban de nuevo a la tienda.

- Mi madre a veces es como un huracán

- ¿y que madre no lo es? – pregunto Tai con una intensa sonrisa

- Fuiste muy amable al prestarte a ayudar, pero esto ya es pasarse – la trastienda le pareció súbitamente pequeña. Los botones de rosas se cernían sobre ellos por todas partes y Sora sintió que se mareaba, Aunque no tanto como por la presencia de Tai

- No pasa nada- dijo el sin prestar importancia- Deja que traiga el todoterreno hasta aquí para que podamos cargarlo

- No has venido hasta aquí a cargar centros de flores- se quejo que tienes otras cosas que hacer- frunció el ceño-. ¿A que has venido por cierto? Has venido por una razón, ¿Verdad?.

Tai extendió una mano y rozo los muguetes con las yemas de los dedos

- Por supuesto

- Pues eso es lo que importa, ¿que querías?- Tai clavo la mirada a ella

- A ti

Sora sintió que se quedaba sin aire en los pulmones. Estaban totalmente vestidos, y, por un momento sintió la misma excitación que si estuvieran desnudos en una cama. Trago saliva al sentir la garganta seca de repente

- No es muy práctico – consiguió decir

- ¿Qué no es muy práctico?

- Tu y yo

- Desde ayer ya no estoy seguro de que importe

- ¿y que dirá Wesker si se entera? De todas formas tenemos trabajo. No podemos dejarnos llevar por…

- ¿Dejarnos llevar por qué?

Al empezar a hablar estaban uno junto al otro, pero de alguna manera él se había movido sin que ella se percatase de manera que en ese momento se encontraban uno frente al otro separados por un mostrador. El aroma de los muguetes los envolvía. Tai la miraba con intensidad, su boca muy cerca de ella.

- Ayer no hablamos de ellos – observó el inclinándose sobre ella

- ¿de que tenemos que hablar? Nos acostamos, no lo lamento, fue asombroso, per…

Tai se inclino un poco más y le roso los labios con los suyos

- Me alegro que estemos de acuerdo en eso, fue asombroso, lo suficiente para repetir.

Sora noto la oleada de calor, Aquella caricia, aquel leve roce de sus labios había bastado para hacerla vibrar por dentro como una campana. Por un instante sólo pudo pensar en ello, en el. La voz de mimi al saludar a un cliente se filtro en ellos

- Este no es el lugar – dijo Sora con voz temblorosa

- Pues habrá que encontrar uno, Entretanto, tenemos que ocuparnos de las flores de tu madre

- No tienes por que hacerlo- dijo ella. Y si tenía que estar con él toda la noche, podría terminar cediendo a aquella resaca de seducción como un nadador que se sumerge por última vez.

- Yo no opino igual. Tiene sus beneficios. Ganare puntos con Santa, es mi buena acción del día y, además puedo hacer esto

Tras decirlo la estrecho entre sus brazos y le dio un apasionado, aunque rápido, beso.

- Mas tarde completare la faena – le prometió mientras la soltaba y le daba la vuelta

Sora se quedo allí de pie, mirando fijamente al vacio, pensando en lo patética que era. Tenia muchas buenas razones para creer que acostarse con Tai no había sido una muy buena idea y que era algo que no debería repetirse. Y le había faltado tiempo para derretirse como una colegiala nada más de verlo. Se humedeció los labios y trato de ignorar el pequeño rubor que había iniciado en ella el beso de Tai. De nada serbia que en su cabeza hubiera decidido que lo mejor seria guardar la distancia. Su cuerpo tenia otra opinión.

- Baja por la siguiente calle y gira a la izquierda- explico-. Vamos al nuevo club de campo de Odaiba

- ¿Ya no es el club de Tenis y de Ocio de Odaiba?

- Exacto

- Ha llegado el informe económico sobre la situación de mi madre- comento Tai cuando tuvieron que detenerse en un semáforo

- ¿y? – insto Sora agradecida por el cambio de tema

- Nada raro, parece que mi padre antes de morir a dejado todo en orden

- Que bien, me alegra oír eso

- TK y yo hemos estado echando un vistazo a ver si encontrábamos la contraseña, pero no ha habido suerte

- Esto es frustrante – dijo Sora sacudiendo la cabeza-. Lo que necesitamos está dentro de ese maldito ordenador, lo sé. Y no podemos acceder a ello

- Me parece que estas olvidando a cierto geniecillo electrónico cuyas computadoras es su especialidad

- Hablas de Izzi

- Exacto

- Olvídalo Tai, Izzi está fuera de la ciudad y según mimi llegara después un día antes de navidad, y no podemos esperar tanto

- Vale tienes razón – Tai giro-. Tal vez deberíamos llamar a Wesker

- No es por llevarte la contraria, pero solo en último caso. No sabemos que hay dentro de ese ordenador exactamente. Si resulta que no guarda nada que me absuelva, lo ultimo que queremos es darle mas munición, Aún busca un objetivo, ¿recuerdas?- y lo ultimo que necesitaban era que el policía sospechara que había algo entre Tai y ella. Sora expulso una bocanada de aire llena de frustración-. A la derecha, aquí

Girar al otro lado los llevaría a la autopista qué conducía a la casa segura y al ordenador y a las preguntas

- Hay alguna posibilidad de que Matt se haya podido dejar algo en tu departamento- pregunto Tai siguiendo las instrucciones de Sora para llegar al club de campo situado a las afueras de Odaiba

- Seguro que los federales ya pensaron en ello, Por eso lo revolvieron de cabo a rabo

- No hablo de ficheros o documentos. Quiero decir que si podría haber escondido una contraseña o algo así. Tengo que ir a Tokio pasado mañana a ver a un amigo. Podrías venir conmigo y echar un vistazo

Y así tendrían tiempo e intimidad para averiguar qué era lo que había entre ellos. Probablemente no fuera un acto inteligente, desde luego no era sensato pero se mentiría así misma si decia que no queria hacerlo.

- Esta bien-e oyo decir-. No puedo imaginar qué podremos encontrar nosotros que ellos no hayan encontrado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el estado en que me han dejado mi casa, pero no pasara nada por comprobar.

Y pensar en lo que podrián hacer mientras investigaban le causó una espiral de deseo que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

- Lo haremos mañana entonces- dijo Tai acercando el coche hasta la entrada de servicio del club de campo- . Y ahora dime, ¿Dónde tenemos que poner estas flores?


	12. Sentimientos Revelados

**Capitulo XII: Sentimientos revelados**

Soñó con él y despertó deseándolo. Sora se ducho y se vistió, su ropa le pareció extraña en su cuerpo. Se maquillo y pensó en el rostro de Tai. Cuando lo vio en la puerta lo deseo nuevamente.

No se tocaron, se dirigieron a la camioneta con poco más que un roce de las manos, por fuera todo era igual que dos días antes, por dentro, todo era my diferente. Ya que no se preguntaban cómo sería; lo sabían. Ya no se preguntaban si ocurriría; sabían que ocurriría. Y pese a todas las razones por no hacerlo Sora quería hacerlo.

Fueron en la camioneta hasta la estación. No hablaron mucho, observaban el ir y venir de los trenes, todavía no se habían tocado. Ya había pasado la hora, el andén estaba vacío. Y por alguna razón eso no hizo más que agudizar la conciencia de la cercanía de Tai. Estaba a un lado de ella, guardando cuidadosamente la distancia, y Sora juraría que podía sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de el a través del abrigo. Los minutos pasaban poco a poco. Era insoportable.

Sora se humedeció los labios. Al final de la estación, donde las vías trazaban una curva y se perdían en el horizonte, vio aparecer un tren. Se volvió hacia Tai.

- Mira Tai, creo que… - comenzó a decir

Tai avanzo dos pasos y presiono sus labios contra los de Sora dándole un largo y apasionado beso. No era tentación ni deseo. Era lo más parecido a la necesidad de beber después de varios días en el desierto. Sora aspiro su aroma, se abandonó al placer de sentir sus brazos alrededor. Era como si el contacto con sus labios tuviera alguna propiedad sanadora.

Tai la besaba como si quisiera devorarla. El rugido de la sangre en sus oídos se convirtió en el rugido del tren que se acercaba. El tiempo se detuvo. La urgente necesidad recorría las venas de Sora a cada latido, algo todavía mas intenso pues habían dejado de tocarse. En el tren ella se sneto junto a Tai, temerosa de mirarlo o hablar, temerosa de que pudiera perder el control. Se le hizo asombroso cómo la vida quedó definida a partir de ese momento por la espera: esperar a que saliera el tren, a llegar a la estación de Tokio, a que salieran de la estación y llegaran a su departamento.

Pero finalmente allí estaban, regocijándose en el sabor de la boca del otro mientras subían el ascensor. Se detuvieron sólo mientras recorrían el pasillo hasta su puerta, metió la llave con dedos temblorosos, desesperada por llegar a la cama que los aguardaba dentro. Sora giro el pomo y abrió la puerta.

- Madre mía – dijo Tai

Era pero de lo que ella recordaba. Ella tenía muchas cosas en la mente asi que era obvio que no se había esforzado en limpiar aquél desorden.

- ¿puedes demandarlos por esto? – Tai se agacho para recoger un pequeño puñado de CDs y los colocó en su lugar

- ¿Cómo?, no han roto nada, sólo han desordenado. La verdad no quiero pensar en ello – dijo con fiereza Sora apoyando la frente en el torso de Tai- No quiero verlo, solo quiero irme de aquí. "solo quiero estar contigo" – pensó ella

Y asi sin más que la urgente necesidad volvió. Puede que fuera una forma de olvidar lo que había a su alrededor o sólo una manera de centrarse en lo que realmente importaba.

Dos noches, dos interminables días habían pasado desde que hicieron el amor por primera vez. Dos días en los que no había dejado de pensar en la sensación de tener aquel cuerpo con ella. No importaba que en ese momento estuvieran en un apartamento destrozado. Si cerraba los ojos no vería el caos. Si cerraba los ojos, todo era Tai, todo lo que deseaba.

Tras una espera que se les hizo infinita Sora abrazo a Tai para darle un beso, no podían esperar mas. Se fueron quitando la ropa mutuamente en una carrera y cayeron de espaldas en el sofá. No llegaron al dormitorio que estaba apenas a cinco metros de distancia. No había tiempo ni paciencia.

Con la boca y las manos se acariciaron. Cuando Tai deslizo las manos debajo de su blusa, Sora gimió por lo súbito de la caricia. El tiempo se estiro en un río de sensaciones, su boca sobre el, los dedos de el en su cabello.

Tai tomo a Sora y la atrajo hacia el, ella elevo las cadera para ayudarlo a que le quitara los pantalones y se tumbo entre los blandos cojines bajo el peso de el, pero sobre todo se sintió viva. Había contenido el aliento el aliento de la expectación que la espera y el deseo contenido habian provocado y entonces…Tai se hundió en ella.

Fue algo exquisito, insoportable. Aquel cuerpo que la embestía. Y cada vez que lo hacia le arrancaba un gemido de lo intenso que era el contacto,. Nunca tendría suficiente de el, pensaba Sora, mientras Tai la hacia subir hasta la cima del éxtasis, mas y más, hasta su cuerpo no pudo resistir m´s. Por un momento interminable se sintió suspendida en el vació y al cabo rodó por el precipicio en una avalancha de placer, un abrumador embate que la dejó temblando mientras sus gemidos de culminación se mezclaban con los de él.

Tai no quería irse, quería quedarse ahí con Sora pero había ido ahí para ir a ver a Claudio no a hacer el amor con Sora, despedirse de ella fue difícil; salir por la puerta más, después de un largo trayecto Tai por fin llegaba al restaurante, Los filetes eran gruesos y jugosos: os asientos de cuero y el alcohol de primera y justo ahí vio a Claudio, se dirigió hacia el.

- Pensé que no llegarías Yagami – dijo Claudio dándole un sorbo a su whisky

- He venido, ¿no?- dijo el castaño cuando la camarera llega con los platos de ambos - ¿vas a comerte todo eso? – Tai miro el gigantesco trozo de carne de mas de medio kilo de peso

- Cuando puedo, mi mujer me tiene a dieta, dice que esta preocupada por el colesterol y todas esas cosas, pero yo me preocupo de morir de hambre

- Clásico de ti – dijo Tai

Tai descubrió que era una carne muy rica, que merecía la pena darse el lujo, y a continuación se pregunto si volvería a disfrutar de una comida así sin recordar las cosas que cocinaba su madre.

- ¿y dime?, como te ha ido últimamente– pregunto Claudio

- Pues diría que bien, algunos días mal. Bien Claudio dejemos la platica para después, ¿para que has venido?

- Sabes, he estado mirando tu expediente

- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

- Claro que no me sorprende, Real Madrid, Inter de Milán, Manchester United, eres el mejor jugador que he conocido, tu lo sabes

- ¿pero?

- Pero siento que tu estás perdiendo el entusiasmo- se metió una patata frita en la boca

- Dame un respiro Claudio, e estado en Chechenia, México, Italia, Argentina. Necesitaba un tiempo para descansar antes de volver a las canchas, no te preocupes por el equipo juvenil, regresare a chile antes de que empiece el torneo juvenil

- Sabes, entrenar a todos esos niños debe de ser muy cansado, creo que cualquiera podría tomar tu lugar como entrenador

- ¿a que quieres llegar con todo esto?

- Tai tú tienes una madre, a quien harías muy feliz si te quedaras por aquí un tiempo, Tal vez deberías tomarte un descanso

- Se supone que eres director técnico, no un asistente social

- Tal vez sea un amigo

- Me necesitan ahí Claudio, no necesitó un descansó

- Tu sabes que mi hijo esta en el equipo, y el te estima mucho como todos lo demás chicos, pero que te parecería tener un trabajo mejor asalariado

- ¿a que te refieres?

- Dado que te mueres de la curiosidad te lo diré, pienso tomarme un pequeño descansó, tengo algunos proyectos que pensaba realizar desde hace tiempo y creo que este seria al momento oportuno, e problema es que no confió en nadie para ocupar mi puesto, así que quiero que tu seas el director técnico del equipo en mi ausencia

- Quieres que yo te remplace

- Se te daría bien, lo sabes – Tai dejo caer el tenedor sobre el plato con un tintineo

- Sabes que no me quedo en un solo lugar mucho tiempo, que harán cuando decida irme

- Se que no lo harás, esta es una gran oportunidad para ti, no la deberías dejar escapar

- Solo será hasta que tu regreses, ¿cierto?

- Si- Claudio levanto el vaso de whisky y lo inspecciono- si es la palabra mágica- tengo 38 años chico, tengo que empezar a pensar en otras cosas

- No lo se Claudio, la verdad estoy inseguro

- Vamos Tai te quiero dentro, ahí esta tu sitio. Con lo que sabes podrías hacer una gran diferencia

- Lo hago en el campo

- Esta es una manera distinta de hacerlo, claro amenos que haya alguna razón por la que quieras rechazar la oferta

Lo único que le llego a la mente a Tai es que pasara con Sora, el ya la había abandonado una vez, no podía hacerlo nuevamente y menos en ese momento

- Vamos Tai, ¿dime que lo pensaras almenos?

- De acuerdo, pensare en ello – dijo Tai con la sensación de que la arena se le encapaba de los dedos.

Se suponía que estar de vuelta en Tokio tendría que resultarle familiar, reconfortante. Sora no sabia por qué no era asi. En su lugar se sentía extraña, asfixiada, con tanta gente y tanto cemento. Sólo habían pasado dos semanas. ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan fuera de lugar?

Había buscado por todas partes una posible pista de la contraseña de Matt, pero no había ni rastro de ningún trozo de papel escondido en un cajón y desde luego tampoco estaba escrito en una pared rodeado de flechas.

Así que puso a Scorpions en el equipo de música y empezó a cantar mientras iba echando algunas camisas, playeras, blusas y Jeans en su bolsa de viaje. Estaba mas que harta de llevar siempre lo mismo. También lo estaba de limpiar. Aún quedaba mucho por hacer, y ni siquiera había empezado por el rincón de su dormitorio que usaba como oficina; tan solo había logrado amontonar los papeles desparramados por toda la superficie. Debería seguir. En su lugar sacó un vestido para ponerse el día de la fiesta y lo metió en su bolsa.

Cuando Tai llamo al timbre, le abrió por medio del portero automático y lo espero expectante en la puerta.

- Vaya- exclamo echando un vistazo a su alrededor

- ¿es un "vaya" bueno o un "vaya" malo

- Vaya significa que has hecho un montón de cosas – se dirigió hacia ella-. Vaya significa que todo tiene mejor pinta – le paso la mano por la cintura -. Vaya significa que me encantan tus labios – murmuro inclinándose hacia ella pero Sora se retiro

- ¿A dónde vas?

- No podemos pasarnos todo el día haciendo el amor- trato de incorporarse y estiro la mano hacia su ropa

- Yo creo que si – Tai estiro el brazo hacia ella – déjame demostrártelo

- No- dijo ella con firmeza- no podemos perder el tren de regreso

- Vamos, el último tren a Odaiba sale a las 11, o podríamos quedarnos

Sora pensó con anhelo en pasar la noche con él, los dos solos

- Esta Wesker Tai, y mis padres. No estoy segura de poder enfrentarme a sus preguntas

Por que eso significaba enfrentarse a cosas a las que aun no podía. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a su madre lo que estaba haciendo si ni ella misma lo sabía?

- Tenemos que irnos. De verdad. dijo Sora con un suspiro

- Supongo que tienes razón – Tai se levanto y tomo su chaqueta. La siguió entonces al dormitorio y la observo mientras terminaba de hacer la maleta.

- Ves por alguna parte el cargador de mi Black Berry? – pregunto mirando en el escritorio y en el buro

Tai tomo una fotografía enmarcada que estaba apoyada contra la pared

- ¿y esto? – Tai hizo un gesto con la cabeza al ver mejor de que foto se trataba

Sora le quito la foto y la metió en su maleta, la arena de la playa, el cielo rojo, el abrazando a Sora mientras veían la puesta de sol mientras Sora esbozaba una sonrisa, el rostro de ella en la foto mostraba sencillamente felicidad, le sorprendía que ella tuviera esa foto, Tai veía como Sora miraba aquella foto.

- Ojala todo fuera como en ese tiempo – dijo con cierto tono de melancolía

- ¿estas bien?- pregunto Tai – dijo volteando hacia el caos que reinaba en su escritorio

- Oye.

- Mi ipod – dijo con desesperación – es de los pequeños. Azul – no podía soportar la ternura de Tai en ese momento

- No lo veo- dijo Tai levantando libros y papeles- vi uno azul en la casa del bosque. ¿es posible que Matt se lo llevara sin decírtelo?

- No veo por que no, No me contaba lo que hacía- sintió una constricción en la garganta – No importa – Sora pestaño ferozmente. Nada importaba ya y se estaba hartando de que Tai estuviera siendo testigo de todas sus crisis nerviosas. Agarró el bolso y salio del cuarto

- Espera – Tai la alcanzo y la obligo a girar hacia el – Matt es un idiota, el no te merecía

- No es eso – Sora se detuvo – normalmente no soy un manojo de nervios como ahora

- Lo se.

- Ese es el problema Tai, últimamente me has visto muy estresada, sabes que yo no soy así

- Lo se – dijo sin alterarse – recuerda que te conozco desde primero de primaria

- Yo… - dejo escapar una larga bocanada-. No puedo creer que me lo tragara todo. Me veo en esa foto, sonriendo, feliz e ignorante, y recuerdo que esa foto me la tome un poco antes de empezar a salir con matt, de seguro desde antes ya me engañaba con otras mujeres y yo no tenía ni idea

- Confiar en las personas no es un crimen – Tai le acaricio la mejilla con sus dedos

- Pero es peligroso- repuso ella con seriedad – Ya ni siquiera puedo confiar en mi misma, ya no se en que confiar

- Puedes confiar en esto – susurró y apretó los labios contra los suyos

Largo rato después de que hubiera anochecido los dos reposaban juntos en la cama entre sabanas revueltas, el acto amoroso había sumido a Sora en una pesada languidez. Tenia que volver, lo sabia, pero no le importaba. En vez de ellos, se quedo allí, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Tai.

- Cuéntame algo sobre ti

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Que hacías en todos los lugares a los que ibas por ejemplo – Tai le recorrió la espalda trazando hipnóticos círculos con los dedos

- Cuando estuve en España no sabía qué hacer, solo era un simple extranjero esperando cumplir un sueño, un día me encontraba practicando con mi balón en el parque, un extraño sujeto me vio, me dijo que tenía talento, resulto ser el entrenador del Real Madrid y me ofreció un lugar en el equipo, ese fue mi gran debut en un equipo europeo de primera división, estuve en España casi un año, incluso gane un Pichichi

- ¿Un pichichi?

- Es el trofeo para el mejor goleador de la liga

- Lo se Tai, no creas que ando tan oxidada en el Soccer

- Me alegra oír eso, bien después de estar un tiempo en el real Madrid decidí que era tiempo de cambiar de ambiente y ahí es donde empecé a viajar a distintos lugares del mundo, en algunos me unía a los equipos, en otras ocasiones solo era porque me apetecía ir a un lugar diferente

- ¿Cómo Siberia?- pregunto Sora

- Como Siberia- afirmo Tai

- Mis estudios los termine en México, pero créeme que era la pesadilla de los maestros

- ¿Por qué?

- Me cole algunas clases, solté animales en el laboratorio de biología, afloje los tornillos de la puerta de la sala de profesores para que se quedaran encerrados este tipo de cosas.

- Suena a algo que Taichi Yagami haría

- Si que me conoces, después de terminar mis estudios pensaba en estudiar alguna carrera pero desgraciadamente no pude terminarla

Sora le acaricio la mejilla

- ¿Y que pensabas estudiar?

- Derecho, al igual que mi padre

- Vaya, no me imagino al gran Taichi Yagami, un crack del deporte como abogado

- Supongo que tienes razón, pero mi padre tenia esperanzas de que estudiara leyes como el

- Lastima que el falleció

- No importa, estoy seguro que el estaría orgulloso de mi

- Bueno, amenos ya has vuelto a casa

- E vuelto a Odaiba – corrigió el – No a casa

- ¿estas seguro de eso?

Tai se quedo mirándola un largo rato

- Es distinto a lo que recordaba, no sé si es porque ya no está mi padre, o que ha cambiado sin más. o que yo he cambiado

- Tu tampoco eres como te recordaba

- ¿Qué es lo que recordabas?

- A un chico rebelde, cabeza dura, Impulsivo y problemático

- Sigo siendo problemático

- Sabes tu estas igual a como te recordaba, tus cabellos naranjas, tus ojos color miel, tu carácter mandón

- Yo no soy mandona

- O, si que lo eres

- Debe ser duro todo lo que estas pasando ahora

- No te preocupes Tai, todo esto me esta sirviendo para ver la verdadera persona que es Matt, siempre pensaba que matt era el chico bueno y tu…

- Un maleante y un delincuente – clavo la mirada en ella - . La mayoría en Odaiba me catalogaba así, solo tú, tu madre, Yoshie y mi hermana sabían cómo era en realidad – noto que Sora volvió a tener esa mirada de tristeza – siento mucho lo que te ha hecho el y lo que te está haciendo pasar

Ella le devolvió la mirada y, de pronto, fue como si todas las líneas de su rostro asumieran una importancia especial su mirada pareció ampliarse hasta comprender todo su universo. El tiempo se detuvo, como si la existencia de los dos pendiera del espacio de cada latido de su corazón. Y entonces lo supo, una verdad solida e innegable que se ocultaba desde el primer momento en que lo conoció cuando apenas eran unos niños…

Estaba enamorada de él.


	13. En Mi Locura

bueno se que e estado cierot tiempo sin actualizar pero no se preocupen, aqui esta la continuacion de esta gran fic, tranquilo pronto subire la continuacion y probablemente tambien pronto llegue a su fin pero eso etodavia no lo tengo confirmado, por lo mientras disfrutenlo

**Capitulo XIII: En Mi locura**

- No tienes por que hacerlo – Yoshie miró a Sora por encima del mostrador de la pastelería, exasperada

- Ya sé que no tengo que hacerlo. Quiero hacerlo. Puedo hacerlo mas rápido que tú y, sinceramente, lo hago en mi propio beneficio. A ti te podría olvidar hacerlo o podrías hacerte un lío y Hacienda hará que te encierren ¿y entonces que seria de mi?, ¿Dónde compraría entonces esos estupendos bollos que haces? – Sora cruzo los brazos imitando a Yoshie – No me iré hasta que me dejes entrar a tu oficina. Amenos que lo que te preocupe sea mi situación legal

- Eso no me preocupa

- Entonces trato hecho

- Esta bien, esta bien – Yoshie puso los ojos en

Sora rodeo el mostrador y atravesó la puerta giratoria que conducía a la parte trasera de la tienda

- ¿Sabes?. En todo el tiempo que te conozco creo que nunca he entrado en la trastienda – comento Sora al pasar junto a las puertas de los hornos empotrados en la pared

- Vale prepárate – dijo Yoshie mientras buscaba el interruptor de la Luz-. Bienvenida a mi guarida

Parecía más bien un armario que una oficina, con apenas espacio para una mesa, una silla y una papelera. Sobre la mesa había un anticuado ordenador rodeado de montañas de papeles que mantenían el equilibrio de forma precaria.

Yoshie se inclinó sobre el ordenador y lo encendió

- La impresora está detrás de la mesa. Tengo un programa sencillo para llevar la contabilidad y las nóminas – pincho con el ratón para abrirlo y tecleó la contraseña -. La carpeta con los documentos del anterior contable están aquí, ¿quieres un café?

- Si por favor

Sora saco una silla y abrió la carpeta para empezar a revisar los documentos sobre nominas que sabia de memoria. No era sólo que quisiera ayudar a Yoshie o mantenerse ocupada; se alegraba de poder concentrarse en algo que no fuera pasar tanto tiempo meditando sobre lo suyo con Tai.

Estaba enamorada de el. ¿pero en que estaba pensando, por el amor de dios?. Se había enamorado de su mejor amigo el cual no veía desde hace años, el chico que solo acudió a la llamada de socorro de su madre, pero que manifestaba su deseo de largarse lo antes posible en cuanto se solucionara todo. Y a pesar de todo estaba colgada por el, era algo mas que un cuelgue, era amor esa era la palabra.

- Tu si que sabes Takenouchi – murmuro " enamorarse de tu mejor amigo que se pasa la vida recorriendo el mundo solo por cambiar de ambiente. ¿es que el fracaso con Yamato no te ha enseñado algo?, ¿no te ha servido de lección de no enrollarte de nuevo con un hombre?.

Sin embargo desde que ella recordaba estar con Tai era tan agradable… Ni que fuera una experta, pensó mientras apretaba con furia las teclas numéricas. También había estado muy enamorada de Matt pero se dio cuenta que eso era más que pura obsesión por la fama que tenia, ¿Quién hiba a decir que lo de Tai hiba a ser distinto?, aunque Tai siempre había estado enamorada de ella desde que eran niños y ya se lo había confesado pero ella siempre tenía cierto sentimiento hacia el y no sabía exactamente lo que era.

Sora suspiro y tomo la taza de café que le había llevado Yoshie. Mimi le diría probablemente, que fuera por todas. Sora no creía que tuviera demasiadas opciones, pero simplemente lo amaba y no podría dejar de hacerlo aunque quisiera, pero sabía que lo único que estaba haciendo era estar lanzando de lleno el dolor, porque sabía que Tai no se quedaría por mucho tiempo así que trataría de aprovechar todo el tiempo con él hasta que sucediera eso.

Sin darse cuenta ya se había hecho tarde y en eso recordó el baile que siempre se organiza en la escuela de su padre y su madre no le perdonaría que se la perdiera después de haber trabajado demasiado en los arreglos, guardo todos sus datos y se apresuro al llegar a su casa para poder arreglarse. Unas horas después ella y sus padres estaban llegando al baile, una larga fila de vehículos serpenteaba colina arriba hasta el edificio donde se estaba organizando el baile.

- Buenas noches Señor y señora Takenouchi – los saludo un empleado vestido de esmoquin dispuesto a dar la bienvenida a todos los invitados

Al entrar al salón Sora se sentía como si estuviera entrando a otro mundo, al traspasar la puerta el techo del salón se elevaba hasta el cielo y había varias mesas, sesenta y cinco para ser exactos, Sora lo sabía porque ella se había encargado de transportar cada arreglo para cada mesa.

- Sonríe – le murmuró Toshiko al oído – se supone que te la estas pasando bien

Y sin saber como Sora se encontró con una copa de champan en la mano, sonriendo y saludando a la gente que conociera cuando era una niña

- Vaya, vaya, pero si es Sora Takenouchi – dijo un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo totalmente blanco – no te veía desde que eras una niña, has crecido mucho. Si tuviera cuarenta años menos, te raptaría y huiríamos a España – y diciendo esto le guiño el ojo con picardía

- Usted siempre con sus bromas profesor Hawkins- dijo la pelirroja soltando una risa- por cierto ¿no es su mujer aquella que viene hacia aquí señor Arthur? – pregunto Sora tratando de aguantar la sonrisa

- A sí, bueno será nuestro secreto. Hola Eloise- dijo el hombre a la sonriente mujer de pelo plateado con un vestido color lavanda

- Hola querido, ¿ya le has pedido a Sora que se fugue contigo como siempre lo haces?

- Creo que esto me va a costar un buen collar de perlas para navidad – le susurro el hombre a Sora

- Bastara con un bonito alhajero querido – dijo la mujer dándole una palmadita en la mano – y uno o dos bailes

- Siempre y cuando Sora me reserve uno – contesto el.

- Tendrás que hacerlo Sora, o no dejara de darme lata- dijo Eloise poniendo los ojos en blanco -. Vamos querido el profesor Yamanaka y su esposa están ahí

- ¿no los vimos ayer? – mascullo él apenado

- Si querido, pero ahora es esta noche

- No olvides el baile – le advirtió a Sora mientras Eloise se lo llevaba de allí tirándole de una manga

Sora se río al ver la expresión apenada del Profesor Hawkins y empezó a disfrutar el baile.

- Lo ves hija, ya estas empezando a disfrutarlo – comento Toshiko

La gala de Navidad simbolizaba todo aquello que Tai detestaba, era el último lugar en el que quería estar. Sin embargo allí estaba, vestido con el viejo traje de su abuelo, acompañando a su madre y a su hermana y conteniendo la urgente necesidad de arrancarse la corbata y desabotonarse la camisa como un niño pequeño. Vale no estaba acostumbrado de usar ese tipo de ropa , pero era su madre y no cualquier persona y estaban en vísperas navideñas. Tampoco era para tanto.

Luego se separo de su madre y su hermana y recorrió el perímetro del salón, sonriendo y saludando sin pararse, buscando a la única persona por la que merecía la pena estar allí, y entonces la vio. Estaba sencillamente preciosa, entre todo aquel arcoíris de tejidos y joyas ella había optado por la sencillez. Se había puesto un vestido como de diosa griega de tela vaporosa recogido en los hombros que caían hasta los pies en una cascada de seda blanca, se habia recogido el pelo además de qué llevaba algo que le era familiar: el broche que el le regalo en su cumpleaños hace tiempo.

Y su rostro estaba resplandeciente, como si irradiara luz de su interior. Se preguntó si lo vería solo porque era suya. Pero entonces los ojos de ella se encendieron y sonrieron a alguien que estaba más allá de él y se encontró conteniendo el aliento de forma involuntaria. Sora sonrió y se dirigió directamente hacia él y Tai solo pudo preguntarse cómo había tenido la inmensa suerte de encontrarse en ese lugar en particular en ese momento.

Y sin percatarse de su presencia, Sora lo paso de largo hacia un caballero de pelo blanco.

- Alguien me prometió un baile – dijo Sora – y he venido a que me cumpla esa promesa, profesor Hawkins

- De acuerdo hija quieres un baile y eso es lo que vas a tener

Perplejo Tai observo a la pareja. Con gran solemnidad, el hombre colocó las manos en posición y Sora se dejó llevar al ritmo de un lento y formal vals.

Era la primera vez que Tai tenía la oportunidad de observarla sin que ella lo supiera. Era la primera vez que la veía sin la amenaza del futuro pendiendo en su cabeza. Le brillaban los ojos y tenía una risa contagiosa, su pareja y ella subían y bajaban al ritmo de la música, moviéndose entre las sombras que lanzaban las arañas de luz. Y a medida que recorrían la pista de baile trazando círculos Tai sintió cómo se le retorcían dulcemente las entrañas.

Al termino de la pieza el profesor Hawkins puso punto final al baile con un último giro y le hizo una nueva reverencia.

- Gracia querida por este maravilloso baile, como diría mi difunto amigo Simón Yagami me siento como de 60 años

- Gracias a usted – dijo Sora inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Tai no pudo esperar más.

- ¿me toca ya? – dijo avanzando un paso

Pareciera que los ojos de Sora se abrieron exageradamente cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Entreabrió los labios y a punto de quedarse sin aliento.

- Por supuesto – murmuro ella

El hombre de pelo blanco entornó los ojos y los escudriño al ver a Tai como si hubiera visto a un fantasma

- No puede ser hijo, ¿eres tu Tai?, pero si eres la viva imagen de tu abuelo – comento el profesor Hawkins al ver a Tai

- Bueno si tuviera unos 40 años más y me dejara crecer la barba puede que si, pero no a contestado a mi pregunta, ¿me toca?

EL hombre lo calibro con la mirada y asintió finalmente cediéndole el baile a Tai

- ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?

- No tiene mucho, por cierto te veías divina bailando con el profesor Hawkins, ¿además no crees que me tocaba a mi? – pregunto Tai tomándola entre sus brazos

- Me parece que no. Feliz Navidad – añadió cuando la orquesta empezó a entonar otra pieza

- Feliz Navidad para ti también, ¿lo estas pasando bien?

- Sorprendentemente si, ¿y tu?

Sora s ele hacia ligera como una pluma, en ese momento Tai capto el rumor de su aroma

- Ahora si

- Hablas como todo un seductor – dijo con una brillante sonrisa

- Estás preciosa – dijo el antes de saber l que iba a hacer, Sora perdió un paso y se golpeo con el durante un momento

- Definitivamente hablas como un seductor – comento pero no se río

A la suave luz de salón, sus ojos parecían más oscuros y enormes, Las arañas de Luz lanzaban sombras sobre las frágiles curvas de sus labios, Tai contemplaba su boca hechizado.

- Quiero besarte

- No podemos.

- Sigo queriendo, creo que podría seguir queriendo por siempre

Su primera intención había sido hacer una gracia, pero de alguna manera al decirlos e dio cuenta de que era cierto. En ese momento no podía imaginarse con otra mujer. Era Sora todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que quería. No importaba nadie más. Nadie podría importarle ya.

- Tai mis padres están aquí, no sería correcto… - pero antes de que dijera algo mas el castaño le panto un beso a la pelirroja que ella recibió con gusto.

En ese momento Tai por fin tenia lo que siempre había querido en toda su vida y era estar con la mujer que amaba, pero desgraciadamente varios recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza, y uno de ellos fue que el pronto tendría que marcharse de allí una vez terminado todo el lio. Tai había dado un paso creyendo estar pisando suelo y este se había convertido en agua bajo sus pies, y de pronto estaba hundido hasta más arriba de la cabeza.


	14. Cada vez más cerca de la verdad

Hola Mi raza, bueno se que me tarde un poco pero por fin les traigo la conti de este maravilloso fic, bueno espero que se de su agrado y tambien espero sus reviews, se aceptan comentarios, dudas, sugerencias y quejas favor de pasarselas a mi secretaria, bueno sin mas que decir aqui esta

**Capitulo XIV: Cada vez más cerca de la verdad**

La nieve crujía bajo los pies de Tai a medida que avanzaba por la calle. El aliento salía de su boca formando blancas columnas en el aire de la mañana. Hundió los hombros dentro de la chaqueta e ignoró el frío. Le agradaba estar al aire libre, moviéndose.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? No le convenía una relación seria con Sora, a pesar de que era algo que siempre había deseado desde hace tiempo ahora no era el momento, además eso había quedado en el pasado, ahora tenia que resolver ese gran problema en el que Matt había metido a todos. Era una estupidez dejar que los sentimientos interfiriesen. Y todavía más empezar a pensar en un futuro con ella.

Las campanillas de la puerta de Yoshie tintinearon cuando entro. La repostería estaba bacía a hora tan temprana. Yoshie salió de la trastienda.

- Feliz Navidad – canturreó-. Nueve días de compras todavía. Será mejor ir al centro comercial ahora

- Café- gruño haciendo que Yoshie enarcara una ceja

- Parece que alguien se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo esta mañana

El timbre de su celular interrumpió la respuesta de Tai

- ¿No Vas a contestar? – preguntó Yoshie

Tai le lanzo la mirada mordaz. No había llevado consigo el teléfono apropósito. Estaba en la chaqueta como el día anterior porque su madre había insistido en que lo llevara todo el tiempo. Pero no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie. Pero al final saco el móvil y vio el nombre de Claudio en la pantalla. Se contuvo para no soltar una imprecación y abrió el aparato.

- ¿Quieres decirme para qué me molestas un domingo por la mañana?

- Me pareció que sería buena idea llamar para ver si tenías algún pecado que quisieras confesar, hijo mío.

- Perdóneme, padre, porque estoy contemplando la posibilidad de estrangular a alguien

- ¿Y quien es ese alguien?

- Tú – Claudio lanzo una carcajada

- ¿He interrumpido tu sueño, bella durmiente? Sólo llamaba para ver si habías tenido tiempo de pensar en nuestra conversación

- Han pasado solo tres días Claudio. Apenas me has dado tiempo de bajarme del tren- hasta para él fue evidente el tono áspero.

- Pensé que podría responder a alguna pregunta que pudieras tener

Tai se quedo mirando una vieja foto de unos pilotos de acrobacias posando junto a sus aviones

- Si tengo una pregunta. ¿Puedes darme algo de espacio para respirar?

- Vaya, Vaya, vaya- dijo lentamente cambiando el tono de diversión por uno de satisfacción

- ¿Por qué estas tan satisfecho?

- Te conozco, Taichi, y si ya hubieras decidido rechazar el trabajo me estarías diciendo que me fuera a freír espárragos.

- ¿Me estas desafiando?

- Sólo hago una observación. El asunto es que no me has rechazado

Tai notó que el tono de satisfacción persistía. La verdad era que Tai no sabia aun si aceptar o no la proposición de Claudio, ser el director técnico de un equipo era algo que Tai deseaba desde pequeño, por otro lado estaba Sora, después de todo lo que ha pasado no podía decirle nuevamente adiós y vivir con eso.

- Esto es una buena noticia – continuó Claudio alegremente-. Creo que te estás debilitando. Descansa bien el fin de semana viejo. Dale recuerdos a tu madre y hablaremos pronto.

Tai cortó la comunicación y cerró el teléfono. Yoshie lo miraba con los ojos como platos.

- Recuérdame que no te llame en un Domingo por la mañana

- Era un viejo amigo que conozco que me está atosigando con un trabajo

- Bueno, estoy segura de que lo aceptarás, encanto

- No lo quiero

- ¿De que se trata?

- Ser director Técnico de uno de los mejores equipos que hay en Chile, además de que quiere que me encargue de la administración del Club

- Cuenta – dijo la mujer con los ojos brillantes

- No, si no te importa, no contare nada.

- Si no querías el trabajo ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho? – preguntó mientras colocaba en el mostrador una bandeja con panecillos recién hechos

- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que escuchar las conversaciones telefónicas de tus clientes? – Tai la miro con ceño

- Es bastante difícil cuando hablan a un metro escaso de distancia- dijo ella con suavidad-. Solo me he fijado en que no le has dicho que no Era una observación de amiga.

Tai se inclino sobre ella apoyando las manos sobre el mostrador para impulsarse.

- Oye, Yoshie, como amigo, ya tengo bastante en la cabeza en estos momentos como para que vengan a presionarme más. ¿y ahora me podrías dar mi café?

Yoshie lo miro especulativamente mientras se acercaba a la cafetera

- Hay mucha presión por el mundo últimamente, ¿eh? Sobre todo presión del tipo pelo naranja, ojos miel, bonita figura, buena familia… - se rió al ver cómo Tai entornaba los ojos estoy ciega, Tai, aunque parezca que el resto de la ciudad si. He visto como la miras desde que eras pequeño, y como ella te mira a ti.

Estupendo, empezaba a se obvio. Su impulso inmediato fue decirle a Yoshie que se equivocaba, pero le bastó con mirarla para quitarle las ganas.

- Dejemos ese tema ahora, ¿vale? – murmuro.

Yoshie sonrió levemente y le puso el café en las manos.

- Puede que esto te ayude. Prueba con un poco de azúcar, ayuda a pasar los tragos amargos

Se giro hacia la pared que tenía detrás y quitó la chincheta que sujetaba una postal. Tai se dio cuenta de que había quitado la mitad de ellas.

- ¡Es que te manda postales alguna otra persona?

- La pared estaba llena- Yoshie se encogió de hombros-. Había pensado en quitar algunas para hacer más sitio. Claro que tal vez las meta todas en un álbum. Tengo la sensación de que podrías quedarte por aquí una temporada.

- De eso nada.

- No rechaces la idea tan deprisa. Ha sido agradable tenerte por aquí. No soy la única que lo cree

De nuevo Tai sintió como si se le hubiera atascado la manga con una maquina gigante, la misma de la que había escapado hace tiempo. SU madre, Claudio, Yoshie, Kari y TK incluso Sora. Todos querían de repente cosas de él, convirtiéndolo en un diente más de la maquinaria que haría funcionar con más suavidad el mundo que representaba aquella ciudad. Tai puso 25 Yenes en el mostrador y tomó el vaso de humeante café

- Adelante, vacía la pared. Te enviare tantas postales nuevas que te darán para cubrir no una, sino dos – se giro y salió de la cafetería, dejando tras de si el eco de las campanillas al cerrarse la puerta.

Después de un rato Tai llego a su casa, al entrar noto que su madre y Kari habían salido probablemente a misa, el solo se dirigió a su recamara y se recostó en su cuarto y Se quedo mirando todo a su alrededor, la vieja guitarra de su abuelo, una foto donde salían Matt, Sora y el, luego abrió su buro y encontró algo curioso, el primer sencillo que Matt había sacado con su banda, en los días en que no era buscado por la Ley y mirando el nombre de la banda se puso a pensar un rato.

"La gente usa nombres de cosas o personas que significan para ellos". Tai se puso rígido. El sencillo le había dado una idea. Y se levantó

Mientras tanto Sora y sus padres salían de misa, entornando los ojos frente al sol de media mañana. Las campanas sonaban a su espalda.

- Bonito sermón reverendo – dijo Toshiko dándole un cariñoso apretón en la mano.

- Me alegro que te haya gustado. Ha sido un placer tenerte de vuelta – sonrió a Sora con ojos chispeantes y Sora se pregunto si sabría cuánto tiempo hacía que no iba a una misa.

El sonido de una canción de Scorpions rompió el silencio. Sonrojándose violentamente, Sora buscó el teléfono que tenia en su bolso.

- Perdón – murmuro al tiempo que bajaba unos escalones -. Diga

- ¿Sora?, soy Tai – dijo escuetamente -. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Puedes escaparte un rato?

- Saliendo de Misa, ¿Pasa algo?

- Se me acaba de ocurrir algo que podría ser nuestra respuesta

- ¿a que?

- La contraseña. ¿En que iglesia estas?

- San Pedro Mártir

- Vale. Estaré en diez minutos

Sora estuvo esperando allí, no había pasado ni cinco minutos cuando su Harley se detuvo en la acera.

- Tengo que irme – le dijo Sora a su madre, dándole un beso en la mejilla

No pudo evitar las miradas que la acompañaron mientras se dirigía a la motocicleta

- ¿Has encontrado la contraseña? – le pregunto mientras se subía a la parte trasera de la moto, Tai se quito su casco para dárselo

- No exactamente, pero creo que tengo una idea. Si estoy en lo correcto todo esto podría terminar pronto.


	15. Tus lagrimas no besan

**Hola, este tendranq ue perdonanrme pero parece que cometi un pequeño error al subir el capitulo 15, pero bueno ya lo corregi y ahora lo pueden leer, espero puedan perdonar este pequeño error, bueno los dejo con el verdadero cap**

* * *

**Capitulo XV: Tus Lagrimas no Besan**

La nieve que había caído desde la última vez que estuvieron en la casa había dejado el camino en pésimas condiciones. Tai solo esquivaba todo obstáculo que tenía en frente con su motocicleta, Sora solo abrazaba fuerte al castaño esperando no caerse.

- ¿Vas a hablarme de esa súbita inspiración o no? – Pregunto Sora mientras Tai abría la puerta

- La banda de Matt

- ¿The Teenage Wolves?

- Exacto – Tai pasó delante de ella, atravesó el salón y avanzó a lo largo del pasillo. Sora hizo todo lo posible por no pensar en la puerta del dormitorio principal. Tai no pareció darse cuenta.

- La gente usa como contraseñas cosas que tienen importancia para ellos, ¿no es así? vi varios discos de él en tu apartamento y hoy he visto un single que él me regalo cuando recién había formado su banda, además Matt estuvo varias semanas buscando un nombre adecuado para su banda ¿Recuerdas por que le puso ese nombre? – sacó el ordenador - . Por eso pensé que lo mejor era venir y probar. Si tengo razón todos nuestros problemas quedaran resueltos.

¿Todos sus problemas resueltos? Ni por asomo, pensó ella.

Sora levantó la tapa del portátil y apretó el botón de encendido, la maquina emitió un zumbido.

- Me gusto mucho bailar contigo anoche en la gala- dijo, preguntándose si Tai se habría dado cuenta de que no se habían besado ni tocado desde que la recogió en la iglesia. Percibía una extraña energía en él. Después de la conexión que había sentido con él en tantos momentos, de pronto sentía que había desaparecido toda comunicación

La pantalla de inicio apareció, Tai se inclino sobre ella, apoyando las manos en la mesa a su lado. Sus rostros estaban prácticamente juntos mientras tecleaba el nombre "Gabumon".

- Vamos bonito – murmuro Tai al ordenador

Sora apretó la tecla enter y la pantalla de inicio desapareció para entrar a la sesión.

- ¡SI! – cantó Tai victorioso, levantando los brazos

Apareció entonces el fondo de escritorio, una foto de una playa tropical con palmeras y aguas transparentes.

- Bonita vista cuando afuera hay un grado bajo cero, ¿no crees? – Sora suspiro.

- Encuentra los archivos que necesitamos y te enviaré a un lugar como ése – dijo Tai, ajeno a la mirada furtiva que le lanzó Sora.

En cuestión de segundos Sora tenía delante el árbol con todos los archivos.

- O mejor podríamos ir juntos – dijo ella, tratando de mantener el mismo tono despreocupado de él -. Como recompensa por nuestro esfuerzo. Matt y yo íbamos a Okinawa en nuestra luna de miel. Todavía tengo los boletos – se encogió de hombros-. A Matt no se le daba bien organizar cosas, de modo que me tuve que ocupar yo, por eso todo está a mi nombre. Pagados y perfectamente transferibles – vacilo antes de continuar-. Podríamos hacer una escapada cuando termine esto

Aguardo la respuesta de Tai conteniendo el aliento, pero todo lo que éste dijo fue:

- Esperemos que sea pronto – y miró hacia la pantalla.

Los archivos estaban allí, eso seguro. El problema era que sólo documentaban la operación. No los ayudaría a limpiar su nombre. Abrieron todo tipo de archivos, incluso imágenes. Sora descubrió todo el secreto universo de Matt, incluso una identidad falsa. Pero no encontró la información que buscaba.

- Aquí hay algo raro – dijo Tai recorriendo con nerviosismo la habitación -. Tiene todo tipo de documentos, pero nada que incrimine realmente a Irving, ¿Por qué tomarse estas molestias si no iba a guardar la información?

- Tal vez esté en su correo electrónico – Sora abrió el programa del correo -. No se me ocurriría que alguien pudiera guardar datos incriminatorios en el correo electrónico, pero tal vez haya suerte.

El programa del correo se cargó por fin y apareció la página. Matt era escrupulosamente ordenado en lo que a su correo electrónico se refería. No tenía todos los mensajes mezclados en las carpetas de Entrada o Enviado, sino que había creado una columna de carpetas, todas con crípticos nombres y todas vacía. Excepto una.

- Interesante – murmuro Sora

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Tai observándola cuidadosamente

- Tiene una línea de voz IP

- ¿voz IP? – repitió él

- Significa voz sobre internet

- Finge que soy alguien que se la pasa la mayor parte viajando de país en país y la mayor parte del tiempo del tercer mundo.

Sora sintió una punzada de dolor. No tenia que fingir. Tragó saliva.

- Voz IP es un servicio de teléfono a través de internet. Se pueden evitar las líneas de teléfono porque todas las llamadas pasan a través de la red. No es que sea un servicio muy regular, pero es barato. Yo lo tengo en mi apartamento – pinchó en el buscador de Internet-. Basta con tener un teléfono y el router de cualquiera de estas compañías para que puedas hacer y recibir llamadas desde cualquier sitio que puedas enchufar el ordenador.

- ¿Sin cambiar el número?

Ella asintió

- Podrías llamarme a mi número de Tokio aunque yo estuviera en Kyoto. De igual manera yo podría llamar desde allí y tú seguirías viendo el prefijo de Tokio

Tai le lanzo rápido una mirada.

- No habría manera de saber dónde estaba

- No es fácil, sobre todo si utiliza un cable de módem. La cuenta lleva su nombre falso, por lo que no lo implica a él directamente, ni siquiera su casa.

- Qué bien

- Hay una cosa más. Puedes comprobar tus mensajes de voz on-line, al igual que por teléfono.

- ¿Por voz y texto?

- Se queda en el ordenador. Si logramos introducirnos en su cuenta de la página de voz IP, no sólo podríamos ver un listado detallado de todas sus llamadas entrantes y salientes, sino que podríamos hacernos con los registros de voz de cada mensaje.

Sabía que se estaba agarrando a un clavo ardiendo, pero no tenía intención de rendirse. Cuando se cargó la página del servidor de voz IP cruzó los dedos y escribió la dirección de correo de Matt en la línea de usuario y "Gabumon" en la contraseña.

_La línea nombre de usuario o contraseña es incorrecta_ apareció en la pantalla

Pinchó entonces en enlace que decía _¿ha olvidado su contraseña? _Escribió la inicial y el apellido de la identidad falsa de Matt y presiono Enter.

_Error: nombre de usuario o dirección de correo incorrecto_

No se lo había esperado. Se suponía que lo difícil era dar con la contraseña. Escribió primero el apellido y a continuación la inicial. De nuevo, mensaje de error. Se pasó un cuarto de hora haciendo todo tipo de combinaciones con idéntico resultado.

- Maldita sea. Tai dio un manotazo encima de la mesa y empezó a andar de aquí para allá otra vez, totalmente frustrado-. Creía que estábamos en el buen camino. Que conseguiríamos limpiar tu nombre por fin. Podríamos llevarle el portátil a Wesker para que sigan ellos y poder retomar nuestras vidas por fin.

- ¿Eso es lo que ocurre? – preguntó Sora con voz seca – ¿Yo y la madre de Matt nos libramos de la cárcel y tú te largas?

Tai soltó el aire que tenía en la garganta.

- Sora, escucha, sabes que volví solo para ayudar a mi madre

- Y supongo que yo sólo he sido un poco de diversión en el camino – dijo ella con una voz que se le hizo ajena

- No – clavó una firme mirada en ella - . No has sido eso, todo lo que te he dicho es cierto. Pero… no puedo quedarme.

- Supongo que si empiezo a sentir algo por ti es problema mío- Sora se levantó y se acerco a la ventana.

- No quiero hacerte daño, sería incapaz

- Pues lo disimulas muy bien, ¿no crees?- se volvió hacia él con los ojos brillantes

- Sencillamente no entiendo qué sentido tiene que sigamos con esto cuando mi vida siempre me lleva a tantos y tan dispares lugares del mundo, a veces durante meses.

- Hay una manera si tú quieres. Podrías hacer una locura como quedarte

- No, no puedo – Tai cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza-. Créeme, no puedo

- ¿No puedes o no quieres? A mí me parece que las dos cosas se reducen a una sola cosa ¿no crees?- dijo ella, aquello la estaba matando-. De modo que supongo que nos ceñiremos al plan. Buscamos los documentos, Natsuko y yo quedamos fuera de sospecha, gracias a tus heroicos esfuerzos, y tú te largas de aquí. Aunque esa parte se ha adelantado, ¿no? – Sora adoptó un tono mordaz-. Porque tú ya te has ido.

- ¿Qué significa eso?

- Anoche en la gala, cuando estábamos bailando. Lo vi en tu cara. Estabas allí, pero mentalmente… estabas muy lejos. Como hoy. No nos hemos rozado siquiera.

Tai se puso furioso.

- Creía que estamos concentrados en evitar que tu trasero fuera a la cárcel.

- Claro, porque así podrías irte cuanto antes.

- ¿y por qué no demonios? – espeto él -. Tenía una bonita y feliz carrera antes de que esto ocurriera, Sora. Una vida y un trabajo interesantes que me mantenían a kilómetros de aquí, y allí es donde quiero estar. Así soy. ¿quieres a un hombre que se quede contigo? Entonces lo que estas buscando no soy yo. Yo no puedo meterme en la piel de Matt y actuar como el

- No quiero que seas Matt – repuso ella igualmente furiosa.

- Ya lo creo que si- atravesó la habitación-. De alguna forma quieres buscar el hueco que te dejo Matt en mi, a un hombre que te sirva de sustituto en tu luna de miel, Lo siento Sora pero no puedo hacerlo.

- ¿Qué quiero un amante? – repitió ella sin poder creerlo-. Has sido tú quien ha provocado esto, fuiste tú quien hizo que ocurriera. ¿Qué te ha pasado Tai? ¿Te has asustado? – quiso saber ella-. ¿Es demasiado real para ti? – olvídalo, eres el hombre que carece de lazos emocionales, el que abandono a su familia, su hogar… a sus amigos

- Maldita sea, estoy harto de que todo el mundo trate de decirme dónde está mi hogar y cuanto le debo a mi familia – explotó-. Todo el mundo quiere que me quede: tú, mi madre, Yoshie, Claudio, Kari y TK. No soy un animal doméstico al que se puede atar a un molino para que de vueltas en círculos. No soy mi padre ni mucho menos Yamato. No puedo remplazarlo ni ponerte un anillo en el dedo, ni tampoco puedo ser el hombre que él no fue.

- No estoy buscando un sustituto para Bradley, pero si importa tanto para ti adelante. Vete como lo hiciste hace nueve años abandonando todo lo que tienes aquí.

- Maldición, si me largue de aquí hace nueve años fue por una razón, y es gracias a ti –fue el último comentario que dijo Tai, un comentario que logro darle a Sora en donde más le duele pero desgraciadamente ya era tarde para retractarse de lo que dijo – Sora perdona, yo no quise

- No digas nada más, es elección tuya – dijo con una extraña calma -. No puedes evitar que la gente se preocupe por ti, Tai. Puedes repetirte hasta la saciedad que eres un hombre sin lazos emocionales, pero te mientes a ti mismo. Y te mientes cuando tratas de convencerte de que eso te hace feliz – dijo finalmente para darle fin a la discusión-. Y ahora dime, ¿Dónde está ese Ipod que dijiste que habías visto?

No lloró. En vez de ellos, Sora se sentía serena de una forma inquietante. Puede que sintiera si todo su ser se hubiera congelado, pero no lloró. Ni mientras guardaban el ordenador, ni durante el viaje de vuelta a casa. Ni siquiera cuando la dejo en la puerta de la casa de su madre y se volvió hacia ella.

- ¿y ahora qué?

- Ya no tenemos más comprobaciones que hacer y se nos acaba el tiempo. Dejémoslo estas hasta después de Navidad. Si para entonces no hemos encontrado la contraseña, entregaremos el ordenador a Wesker y dejaremos que él se ocupe

- ¿Y si ellos no encuentran nada que pueda exonerarte?

- Entonces tratare de buscar un buen abogado – dijo ella con una sonrisa amarga-. Mi papá tiene muchos contactos.

- Sora…

- No- abrió la puerta-. Creo que ya hemos hablado bastante por un día, Tai. Dejémoslo

- Pero yo…

- No – Y entro

Juraría que podía oír cómo se le quebraba el corazón mientras Tai se alejaba en su motocicleta, pero sus ojos estaban secos, y seguían secos cuando encontró a su madre en la mesa.

- ¿Cómo ha ido? – pregunto

Sora sintió un nudo en la garganta ¿Cómo responder?

- Un desastre. No hemos encontrado lo que buscábamos

Ella había esperado hallar el amor y en su lugar se había encontrado con un hombre que construía su vida en torno a evitarla precisamente. Valla elección. Se había enamorado de sus dos mejores amigos Taichi Yagami y Yamato Ishida. El primero, el bueno. Le había demostrado que era un bicho sin escrúpulos. El otro, el malo, el que siempre fue catalogado como el chico malo del instituto, había resultado ser el bueno.

- Creo que iré a mi habitación ahora- dijo Sora rápidamente, pero su voz sonó extraña.

Toshiko se levantó lentamente y le acaricio la mejilla.

- ¿Qué ocurre cielo?

- Todo es un desastre – dijo Sora

Y por fin rompió en llanto.


	16. Despues de la Tormenta

Hola mi raza, bueno primero perdinen la tardanza por colgar el capitulo pero para cerles sinceros esta semana fue de lucha libre y la verdad lo unico que pasaba por mi mente esta semana era el Trplemania de AAA y Capitol punisment de la WWE y bueno despues de que termino esta ultima e puso a escribir la conti del fic, ahora e sun poco mas cortas que las demas pero creo que quedara bien, como les dije antes este fic pronto lelgara a su finc, solamente faltan dos cpitulos mas estaba pensando en llegar a los 20 pero la verdad creoq ue que ya he plasmado casi todo en este proecto asi que decidi finalizarlo en 18 capitulos, en fin los dejo con la continucion de este fic.

* * *

**Capitulo XVI: Después de la Tormenta**

El castaño se encontraba en deportivo donde antes frecuentaba ir, estaba haciendo una llamada telefónica a un viejo amigo.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices Izzi?

- Lo siento Tai – contesto el pelirrojo que recién había regresado de su viaje – desbloquear la contraseña de un ordenador es cosa fácil, pero si hablamos de una cuenta de correo o de voz IP entonces cambia toda la cosa. A menos que pueda meterme a la base de datos de la empresa telefónica no puedo ayudarte

- Entiendo, gracias de todos modos viejo

- No hay problema Tai pero si logro descubrir algo tu serás el primero en saberlo – comento para luego colgar el teléfono

El deportivo siempre había sido su sitio. Incluso durante su difícil adolescencia había sido para él un santuario. La cancha de futbol, las porterías, las gradas, allí perdía la noción del tiempo y el espacio. Era su propia forma de meditación. Todas sus preocupaciones desaparecían cuando empezaba a entrenar con su balón. Puede que las cosas estuvieran mal con Sora el entrenamiento lo resolvería.

Excepto que esa ocasión no estaba ejerciendo su poder curativo. Tai solo estaba de pie dominando el balón pensando nuevas estrategias para usar en la cancha y lo único que veía era a Sora, su suave y vulnerable boca, y la mirada que le había lanzado al final. Porque él sabía que era el final. Había sentido como si le retorcieran las entrañas.

Cómo había deseado poder borrar esa mirada. Más que nada en el mundo. Lamentablemente, lo único que la haría desaparecer le era imposible. No tenía sentido preguntarle por qué no lo comprendía porque sólo podría hacerlo si estuviera en su pellejo. Era ridículo pensar en tratar de mantener una relación. No sería justo para ella. Ésa era la única razón.

Miro a ver a la portería y noto que no había podido meter ni un solo balón dentro de ella. Una vez más se había distraído. Llevaba una hora y no había conseguido concentrarse en su entrenamiento. No era capaz. Igual que no era capaz de arreglar el problema con Sora.

Sonó entonces su móvil y lo abrió, contento de tener una excusa para parar.

- Habla Yagami

- ¿Qué estás haciendo en un día tan bonito, hijo? – preguntó Claudio

- Entrenando. ¿Te acuerda de mí? Tai, el futbolista

- Eso si lo recuerdo. Aunque a duras penas. Ha pasado una semana desde que hablé contigo.

- ¿De verdad? – Tai empezó a mover el balón con sus pies

- ¿se te ha ocurrido llamarme?

- Me dijiste que me tomara un tiempo para pensar en ello. Estoy pensando

- ¿Durante una semana?

- Me gusta pensar con tranquilidad, tomare mi tiempo para hacer bien las cosas

- Ya te digo. ¿Y qué has decidido?

- ¿He dicho yo que haya tomado una decisión? – pateo el balón hacia la portería logrando por fin anotar

- Si no te conociera, diría que tomaste la decisión a los quince minutos de haberte hecho la proposición – repuso Claudio con un resoplido

Lo cierto era que, por primera vez en su vida, Lex no lo había hecho. La costumbre le decía que lo rechazara, pero no podía hacerlo. ¿Cómo podía ser que después de haber fastidiado las cosas con Sora en nombre de su libertad la idea de pasar un año en Chile le resultara tan apetecible?

- Te propongo algo Claudio, la próxima semana tomare un vuelo y hablaremos de ello, esta vez de manera un poco más especifica

- ¿Eso es un sí? – pregunto Claudio, ansioso

- Aún no – dijo Tai -, pero es un comienzo

El tiempo paso rápido, Tai estaba entrando a su casa. Faltaban dos días para Navidad. Era el momento en que las cosas se llenaban de vida y alegría, no de silencio. Se dio cuenta de pronto de que Susumu ni siquiera se había molestado en poner un árbol. Había adornos cortesía de su hermana, pero el árbol no estaba donde solía estar siempre.

- ¿Tai? – era la voz de Susumu, se volvió y la vio sentada en la sala

Apenas habían hablado después de una pequeña discusión que tuvieron. Las pocas veces que había tratado de iniciar una conversación, ella había cortado de raíz. Era más fácil buscar refugio en la pastelería o en el deportivo.

- ¿Necesitas algo mamá?

- ¿podemos hablar un momento? – hizo un gesto hacia uno de los sillones. Después de una pausa- Tai se sentó. Susumu dejó escapar el aire de la garganta -. Quiero disculparme hijo

- No más que yo. Perdí los estribos el otro día. No debería haberlo hecho mamá

- Tenías motivos- dijo ella

- Se supone que he venido a ayudar, no a pelear contigo cuando estás en un momento bajo de moral.

- Soy una mujer adulta. Debería empezar a aprender cómo ayudarme a mí misma – se miro las manos-. No es fácil admitir que tenías razón. He pasado mi vida dejando que Yuuko se encargara de todo, y cuando él se fue no supe que hacer.

- Fue un momento difícil.

- Dejé que pasará demasiado tiempo. En lo más profundo sabía que no tenía que hacerlo, pero era mucho más fácil decirte a ti que vinieras a ayudarme. Y es reconfortante tenerte aquí. La vida no se me hace tan vacía – miró alrededor-. Es una casa grande. Demasiado para una sola persona. No quería venderla porque esta es la casa de la familia y porque, bueno, siempre espere que Kari o Tu la quisieran. Tu hermana pronto saldrá de la universidad y estoy segura que hará su vida con TK así que solo quedas tú. Pero tu vida no está aquí. Ahora me doy cuenta. Y desearlo no lo hará posible.

- Mamá- dijo él, imponente

- No- levantó las manos en un gesto que le había hecho hacer muchas veces-. Tengo que ocuparme yo sola de mis propios asuntos.

- Puedes- le aseguro él -. Lo harás. Si pudiste criarnos a Kari y a mí, puedes hacer cualquier cosa

- ¿Eso crees?

- Si.

El esbozo de una sonrisa ilumino los ojos de su madre.

- ¿sabes? Creo que voy a poner en práctica esa teoría tuya. He llamado a la oficina de tu padre – hizo una pausa-. Voy a ocupar el puesto en el consejo de administración que tenia tu padre

- ¿Qué vas a hacer que?

- Ocupar ese puesto en el consejo de administración

- Esta es mi chica – dijo Tao, tomando a su madre en brazos y haciéndola girar -. En tres años serás la directora de todo aquello

- Dos y medio – dijo ella con una sonrisa, un tanto temblorosa, pero era un comienzo.

Tai le dirigió una amplia sonrisa y entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

- ¿tienes que ir a algún sitio ahora mismo? – le preguntó

- No. ¿Por qué? – Susumu Frunció el seño

Tai se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se balanceó sobre los talones.

- Me he fijado que a esta habitación le falta algo. ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo vamos a comprar un árbol de navidad?

Susumu no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, la última vez que Tai había mencionado un árbol de navidad fue hace nueve años antes de enterarse que a Sora le gustaba Matt, desde ese día a Tai siempre odiaba hablar de la navidad, pero ahora por algún milagro navideño su actitud había cambiado.

- ¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero? – dijo ella rodeándolo con sus brazos Y entonces la sonrisa retorno a sus labios con toda la fuerza.

* * *

Buneo espero que les haya gustado, se que el capitulo no resolvio todas sus dudas entre la relacion de Tai y SOra pero que les puedo decir, me gusta dejarlos en suspenso y bueno espero sus reviews y los dejo no sin antes decirles:

**¡VIVA LA RAZA¡**


	17. Revelaciones, El Regreso de Matt

Hola mi raza, bueno despues de cierto tiempo al fin les traigo el penultimo capitulo de este fic, en este cap ai se da ceunta que no puede estar si sus amigos mientras que Sora hace un descubrimiento muy importante ¿Por fin podran saber cual es el paradero de Matt?, bueno los dejo para que puedan leer este capitulo, espero les agrade y dejen sus comentarios, dudas sugerencias ETC...

* * *

**Capitulo XVII: Revelaciones, El Regreso De Matt**

Si iba a hacer de Santa, Nochebuena era un buen momento para hacerlo. Sobre todo cuando todo su cuerpo hervía de ganas de hacer algo. Tocó con los nudillos a la puerta principal de un viejo amigo y aguardo a que abrieran, un tanto inquieto. Se había presentado sin avisar. Ya había visitado a la mayor parte de sus amigos, desde Joe hasta a Davis, solo faltaban visitar un par de casas mas. Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

- Hola Mimi, que sorpresa encontrate en la casa de Izzi, Feli Navidad

- ¡Feliz navidad! – contesto mimi con una enorme sonrisa-. Quería pasar la Navidad con mi osito. !Izzi mira quien vino a visitarnos!

- Hola Tai, Feliz Navidad – comento el pelirrojo aunque ahora estaba mas concentrado en su ordenador como siempre y no ponía mucha atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor

- No te preocupes Tai. Es la hora de su chat con su grupo de programadores de Linux. Por cierto ¿Qué me has traído? – miró con expresión resplandeciente el paquete que Tai traía en las manos

- Tu nunca cambiaras mimi – comento con una sonrisa - Solo es un detalle, es una fortuna encontrarlos a los dos juntos, así les podre dar sus regalo a ambos.

Mimí abrió llena de entusiasmo y se quedó mirando con ojos como plato su regalo. Era una foto de todos ellos cuando iban al instituto tomada en la pastelería de Yoshie, se podía ver a todos en la foto, Davis, Joe, TK y Kari, Ken, incluso salía Yoshie en el fondo atendiendo a sus clientes en la barra, metiendo alguno de sus bollos en alguna bolsa, su boca curvada en una sonrisa.

- Oh Tai – susurro parpadeando rápidamente.

- Kari me ayudo a elegir la foto, de hecho ella hizo casi todo el trabajo yo solo me encargue de sacarle copias y enmarcarlo

- Me encanta tai – lo abrazó llena de ternura y miró de nuevo la foto -. Y estamos todos, Mira ahí esta Joe y Yolei Y Davis, incluso Matt, Y…

Y Sora. Con su resplandeciente cabello naranja, sus risueños ojos color miel y un gesto travieso en los hombros mientras estaba en medio de los que antes habían sido los mejores amigos, antes de que Tai se distanciara tanto de ellos. Al principio, había estado tentado a elegir otra foto, pero aquélla era la que mejor había captado la amistad que tenia con todos ellos.

- Es bonita, ¿verdad? – pregunto Mimi -. Antes si lo era. Últimamente tiene la mirada perdida como si fuera un zombi- levanto la vista hacia él-. Igual que tú. ¿Quieres contarme que ha pasado?

- No pasa nada. Es sólo que no hemos encontrado las pruebas que buscábamos.

- Eso no es bueno. Claro que supongo que cuando las encuentren te irás, de modo que a lo mejor no es tan malo si hace que te quedes un poco más.

- No quiero hablar de eso ahora – dijo él

- Bueno no quiero incomodarte, pero la verdad es muy agradable tenerte aquí. Cuando Sora y tu iban por ahí con la sonrisa de alguien dispuesto a comerse el mundo.

- Yo no suelo quedarme en un sitio mucho tiempo.

¿o si? Lazos. Se habían creado nuevamente a su alrededor cuando el no prestaba atención. Su madre, Tk y Kari, Claudio, Mimi, Yoshie… Sora. Se suponía que hace tiempo había enterrado esos lazos que tenia, se suponía que era capaz se irse sin mirar atrás.

¿Pero porque siempre le mandaba a yoshie una postal desde todos los lugares que había estado, ¿por que siempre es comunicaba cada semana con su hermana? _"Puedes repetirte hasta la saciedad que eres un hombre sin lazos emocionales, pero te mientes a ti mismo"_; oyo de nuevo la voz de Sora y recordó las sombras que había en sus ojos

- La libertad también puede ser una trampa – dijo Mimi con ternura

Tai bajo la mirada hacia la risueña Sora de la foto y se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo.

- Puede – dijo lentamente y se levantó -. Pero es lo único que conozco

- ¿Por qué no…? – las palabras de mimi murieron en sus labios con un grito cuando la habitación quedó a oscuras - ¡Izzi! – grito

Se oyó un alboroto y finalmente apareció Izzi con una linterna en la mano

- Parece que se ha ido por todo Odaiba. Creo que ha sido un corte general – se acerco a la ventana y miró las farolas de la calle que también estaban apagadas-. Estaba chateando cuando de repente s efue la luz. Todo quedo a oscuras menos la pantalla de mi portátil. Parece que no se a hido la electricidad en toda la ciudad por que la conexión WiFi sigue funcionando.

- Sera mejor que me valla, Mi mamá y Kari están solas en casa y quiero ver si están bien

- Vale, pero ten cuidado. Las calles son un desastre cuando no hay luz. Llegar sano y salvo es lo importante – se inclino para darle un beso en la mejilla-. Gracias por mi regalo

- Un placer. Feliz Navidad.

El olor a pino, el fuego crepitante, los regalos debajo del árbol, los villancicos de Nat King Cole en el equipo de música. Debería haber sido la Nochebuena perfecta, un día perfecto con copos de nieve y todo.

Pasa Sora significaba tan sólo que había sobrevivido a otro día. Estaba sentada en un sillón, intentando leer, pero no dejaba de pensar en la conversación que había tenido con Yoshie. Quedarse en Odaiba. Montar su propio negocio. Dos días antes, cuando Yoshie se lo sugiriera, le había parecido absurdo. Un año, incluso un mes atrás, le habría parecido impensable. ¿ Pero y en el momento presente?

En el presente era lo que deseaba, pensó de repente. No se refería a vivir con sus padres y trabajar a jornada completa en la florería de su madre, sino tener su propia casa y su propio negocio. Podría labrase una vida confortable.

Y justo cuando abrió la boca para decírselo se fue la luz. El silencio cayó sobre la casa, el árbol quedó a oscuras. La única luz en la habitación era la del fuego.

- Iré por una linterna – dijo Haruhiko, levantándose tras esperar unos minutos a ver si volvía la luz

Toshiko se acerco a la repisa de la chimenea y encendió unas velas

- Son decorativas y funcionales.

- Estas son feas pero funcionales – dijo Haruhiko entrando con tres linternas -. Tomen una cada una

La novedad de la falta de luz desapareció rápidamente. Sin luz ni música, el ambiente festivo también se esfumó y las sombras emocionales se apoderaron de ella.

Para mantenerlas a distancia se levanto y fue a su habitación a buscar su iPod. Tenía que encontrar algo que le subiera el ánimo. Un poco de música los buenos 80's.

Se dejo caer de nuevo en el sillón. Decidió poner algo de los Rolling's Stone., pero cuando se puso a mover la rueda en busca del índice de música no los encontró.

- Voy a tomar algo de beber, suponiendo que encuentre el mini bar a oscuras – dijo su padre-. ¿Alguien quiere algo?

- Un Bailey's, por favor – dijo Toshiko

- ¿Sora?

- Claro – Sora sacudió la cabeza y pasó de nuevo todo el índice de música, prestando atención al nombre del grupo. Definitivamente los Rolling's Stone no estaban.

Al prestar más atención se dio cuenta de que no eran los únicos que habían desaparecido. Faltaban bastantes más grupos. Era un iPod lo que tenia en las manos, eso es seguro, pero no era el suyo.

Supuso que era de Matt. Se habría comprado uno sin decírselo. Siempre le había gustado el Azul. Y si desde el principio había decidido dejarlo en la casa segura no importaría mucho que los dos fueran del mismo color.

Aun así, algo tendría que haber en aquel reproductor que pudiera escuchar. Buscaría por genero para poder evitar algo que llevaba el insípido titulo de los Top 40 de música Pop.

Aquella era una de las muchas diferencias entre Matt y ella e incluso que Tai. Ella prefería mas música de los 80's, como Scorpions o Led Zepelin, Tai siempre había sido de Metallica, Iron Maiden o cualquier otra banda de Metal; Matt prefería a Ashlee Simpson o Britney Spears. Aunque le gustaban mas las cantantes que su música.

Era interesante que pensar en su traición ya no le hiciera daño. Anhelaba tanto a Tai que no había lugar para nada más. Lo echaba mucho de menos. Echaba de menos a la persona con quien podía hablar, que la entendía sin tener que explicarle las cosas. No le importaba que no pudiera quedarse allí con ella, que su vida estuviera en otra parte, lo quería, simple y llanamente. Por un momento, el recuerdo de estar entre sus brazos fue tan vivo que la sensación de pérdida la dejo sin aliento.

Cerró los ojos y apoyo la frente en la mano tratando de aliviar el dolor. Le darían un encargo en la otra punta del mundo. No estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Por mucho que ella lo sintiera así, no funcionaria y tenía que aceptarlo y seguir adelante.

- ¿estás bien?

Al levantar la vista vio a su padre que le tendía un vaso de tubo con un poco de la bebida tradicional navideña de la familia.

- Gracias Papá – dijo ella apurándola de un golpe

- De nada, princesa – se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

Sora volvió al iPod y pestaño sin comprender al ver un menú diferente. Había vuelto a seleccionar la línea que no era: Extras en vez de Géneros. Empezó a moverse hacia arriba de nuevo, pero se detuvo. En la lista despegable dentro de los Extras había una carpeta llamada notas. Curiosa, la seleccionó y la carpeta se abrió en diversas subcarpetas: BRD, MTG, TREE, CTÑ, VCTÑ.

"CTÑ"

¿Contraseña? El corazón empezó a latirle más deprisa cuando pincho la carpeta y aparecieron dos líneas en su interior.

_Usuario: YIshida_

_Contraseña. Gabumon_

Se le erizo el vello de la nuca cuando ascendió de nuevo a la carpeta llamada VCTL. La contraseña del servicio de voz IP, tenía que serlo.

Se puso en pie y brinco sin pensarlo siquiera. El corazón le martilleaba en las sienes.

- Sora, ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto su madre sorprendida

- Al ordena…- se detuvo. No había luz, eso significaba que ninguno de los ordenadores de la casa funcionaban. Necesitaba un portátil. No podía esperar. - ¿me prestan el coche? – pregunto sin aliento

- ¿A dónde vas a estas horas? No hay luz en gran parte de la ciudad

- Me llevare una linterna. Tengo que comprobar algo. Volveré enseguida.

Natsuko estaba en el escritorio de su despacho, con una taza de té junto a su mano. En el equipo de música sonaba un concierto de Mozart. Tranquilizador. Los generadores de emergencia habían saltado unos segundos después de que se fuera la luz. Sin embargo, la iluminación de la casa era más tenue que de costumbre. Sin TK ni Hiroaki el cual aun se encontraba en la televisora, el lugar se le hacía cavernoso y vacío.

Le provocaba cierta desazón. El ruido del timbre poco después de irse la luz no debería haberla hecho dar un brinco, pero había sido una sorpresa. Aunque más la sorprendió ver a Sora Takenouchi al otro lado. Aunque agradable también. Ella quería para al despacho sabría Dios para que. Pero no tardo mucho y salió de ahí rápidamente.

Desde luego no pensaba hacer preguntas. Trato de concentrase en los papeles que tenía en su escritorio.

Desde el vestíbulo llegó el sonido de la puerta de entrada cerrarse. Olivia se levantó, aliviada. Necesitaba terminar esos informes lo antes posible pero era humana. Era Nochebuena y preferiría estar relajándose con su hijo.

- TK, estoy aquí, tu padre parece que llegara un poco tarde. ¿te has encontrado mucho tráf…?

Se detuvo en seco. Relajarse con su hijo. Desde luego que era su hijo el que tenía delante pero no TK, sino Matt pálido y ojeroso. A su lado había un hombre fornido e impasible que no conocía.

- Matt – susurró y avanzó hacia él para darle un abrazo. Él se aparto ligeramente de ella, de manera que ésta se quedó frente a él, mirándolo muy confundida - .Has vuelto. Hemos estado muy preocupados.

- Todo está bien – dijo -. Feliz Navidad

- Feliz Navidad –dijo ella con un hilo de voz, mirándolo.

- Este es…

- Nada de presentaciones. ordenó el oro hombre con acento extranjero.

- No puedo quedarme mucho. Estoy seguro de que lo comprenderás – dijo Matt a su madre

- ¿Qué has hecho? Se han estado diciendo cosas horribles sobre ti. ¿Te llevaste de verdad todo ese dinero? ¿Por qué huiste?

- Demasiadas preguntas mamá – sus labios se curvearon en una débil sonrisa y Natsuko lo supo de pronto. Todo era cierto.

- Entrégate. lo instó ella-. Podemos contratar a un buen abogado, al mejor…

- No puedo hacer eso – lo rodeó los hombros con un brazo y la condujo hacia el salón-. Y ahora. Ve a sentarte…

- Vendrá con nosotros – lo interrumpió el otro hombre, Matt se giro hacia el

- Está bien

Se le puso la carne de gallina mientras los acompañaba al despacho y esperaba en la puerta mientras Matt entraba en la habitación. Entonces lo oyó lanzar un imprecación

- ¿Dónde esta? – exigió saber, levantando la vista del contenido del cuenco de cristal que había volcado sobre la mesa

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Natsuko

- Ya sabes qué, La llave.

- No sé de qué me estas hablando

- ¿Quién ha estado aquí?

- Matt, eso no importa. Tienes que entregarte. Tienes que dejar que te ayudemos

- Pues ayúdame – le espetó -. ¿Quién ha estado aquí?

- Tai – dijo ella, imponente -. Sora, TK, yo luego estoy aquí para limpiar o trabajar. Pero…

- No necesitamos la llave – dijo su compañero-. Nos vamos

- ¿Puedes..?

- Nos vamos – repitió

Matt asintió escuetamente y salió del despacho

- ¿A dónde vas? – dijo Natsuko corriendo tras el- Así no te ayudas. Tienes que entregarte. Podemos conseguir un buen abogado, llegar a un trato.

- No puedo hacer ningún trato, mamá Es demasiado tarde – dijo Matt volviéndose desde la puerta

- Pero…

- Tengo que irme – le dio un beso en la frente -. Feliz Navidad

* * *

Bueno espero que le shaya gustado este Capitulo, y bueno tan solo falta un solo capitulo pra poder darle fin a este FanFic, estare trabajando en el y espero que el domingo [ya que mañana s eestrena Harry potter XD] le pueda traer al fin el final de este grandioso fic y esoty seguro que se sorprenderan del final, buno sin mas que hacer los dejo no sin antes decirles...

**¡VIVA LA RAZA¡**


	18. La pesadilla termino, Eres parte de mi

Hola, bueno despeus de una larga espera les agradesco su pasiencia, al fin les traigo el capitulo final de este gran fic, estoy seguro que les gustara, bueno para que no pierdan el tiempo con rodeos los dejo para que lean el final, bueno espero sea de su agrado y espero sus reviwes...

* * *

**Capitulo XVIII: la Pesadilla Acabo, Eres parte de mi**

Desde luego ir ella sola a la casa de Matt no había sido lo más inteligente que había hecho en la vida. A la luz del día y en una motocicleta ya era bastante difícil avanzar por la carretera, pero de noche y con nieve reciente, el sedan de sus padres apenas subía. ¿Por qué no se habría quedado a esperar a Tai?

Porque no creía soportar volver a verlo. Había cruzado los dedos para que Kari no estuviera con TK en casa de Natzuko y se había acercado allí a recoger la llave. Con suerte, buscaría los archivos y saldría sin encontrarse con él. Podría enviarle la información a Wesker, solucionar sus problemas y retomar su vida.

Los limpiaparabrisas apartaban los copos de nieve y los iban amontonando a ambos lados de la luna. Unas navidades blancas, pensó. Siempre habían presagiado cosas buenas. Pero eso había sido antes.

Mientras tanto Tai entro a la casa de su madre, su humor había mejorado. El trayecto de 20 minutos a la casa de Izzi se había duplicado, pero por fin había llegado a casa. Era Nochebuena. Tenía que adoptar la alegría propia de las navidades después de tanto tiempo desde aquella navidad hace 9 años.

- ¿Hermano eres tú? – pregunto la castaña lanzándose a darle un abrazo a su hermano

- Perdón por llegar tarde, ¿están bien las dos?

- Tranquilo hermano, TK se quedo a hacernos compañía cuando se fue la luz – comento Kari cuando el rubio se acerca a él con una linterna

- Bueno supongo que es hora de irme, mi mamá se debes estar preocupando – TK le dio un beso a su novia para disponerse a salir cuando en ese momento su móvil empieza a sonar. Al ver que era su madre contesto rápidamente Bueno mamá, perdona si te preocupe pero me quede un rato a hacerles compañía a Kari y a la señora yagami …

- Hijo ha vuelto

- ¿Quién? – pregunto confundido

- Matt

- ¿Matt? ¿A la casa? – exclamo el rubio sorprendido y parece que Tai y Kari reaccionaron igual al escucharlo, TK pensó que sería bueno poner el altavoz para que Tai y Kari pudieran escuchar la conversación

- No aquí exactamente. Ahora no. No sé adónde ha ido. Pasó por aquí con un hombre, era extranjero

Irving, pensó Tai

- Trate de llamarte lo antes posible pero no entraba mi llamada

- Se fue la luz en gran parte de Tokio, puede que las líneas se hallan saturado momentáneamente – TK solo oía el pánico en la voz de si madre

- ¿Qué ha dicho? – pregunto Tai urgentemente

- Mamá tranquilízate, dinos que ha pasado

- Él…está diferente. No sé. Parecía hermético, duro. Le supliqué que se entregara y se negó. Buscaba algo en el despacho

- La llave – dijeron Tai y TK al unisonó

- ¿fuiste con él? ¿Qué se llevo? – TK contuvo las ganas de meterle prisa, la ganas de ir a su casa lo antes posible para saber si su madre estaba bien, su madre estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios

- ¿se llevo la llave? – pregunto Tai

- Yo no… ¿Qué llave?

- Mamá, es muy importante que me digas exactamente lo que dijo . dijo el dejando escapar el aire muy lentamente para calmarse

- Me pregunto quién había estado en el despacho. Parecía enfadado. Le dije que habías estado ti, Tai y Sora. Oh, ella también pasó por aquí antes. Dijo algo de ir a la casa.

A la casa Sola con Matt e Irving allí.

- Dios mío – dijo Tai

- ¿Qué ocurre hermano? – pregunto Kari pero antes de que pudiera escucha runa respuesta Tai ya estaba listo para salir nuevamente

- Llama a la policía – dijo Tai , k tu ya conoces los datos de la casa solo dile al Capitán Wesker donde ir

- Tai espera, no puedes ir tu solo – comentaba el rubio pero Tai ya se había marchado sin él.

Las ruedas se detuvieron con un crujido sobre el sendero de entrada cubierto de nieve. Sora apagó el motor y suspiro aliviada. Había tardado media hora en llegar. De pronto no le parecía tan imperativo como le había parecido cuando estaba cómodamente en la casa de sus padres ¿Por qué no había esperado al día siguiente? ¿Qué podían hacer doce horas de diferencia?

La oscuridad envolvía el coche. Cuando salió del interior, el silencio se le hizo casi opresivo. Puede que la enorme linterna que le había dado su padre fuera el doble que un bate de beisbol, pero no parecía ahondar en la densidad boscosa. Era como si la oscuridad absorbiera toda la Luz que emitía. El crujido de una rama le puso la carne de gallina. Trató de tranquilizarse diciendo que sería un mapache o un gato, y se arrebujo en la chaqueta mientras se dirigía al porche. Cuanto antes entrara mejor.

Le resultaba embarazoso lo aterrada que estaba de volver la espalda para abrir la puerta y entrar en la casa. Definitivamente había sido una locura ir allí sola, pero era demasiado testaruda para admitirlo y salir corriendo a casa. Nada más entrar echó el cerrojo.

Necesitaba más luz, pero lo único que tenía era una linterna. La posó en un extremo de la mesa para que la luz iluminara el techo. Era iluminación tenue, pero más o menos estable. Con la batería del portátil tenia o cuatro horas para buscar. El portátil era muy nuevo y estaba equipado por conexión por WiFi. Dejó que buscara por la red y se conecto al programa de voz IP. El corazón empezó a latirle más deprisa. Lo que más deseaba era que Tai estuviera allí.

Escribió las palabras en los dos recuadros de registro y presiono enter. Durante lo que se le hizo u momento interminable, lo único que oía era el latido de su pulso en los oído. Y finalmente la pantalla de registro desapareció. Tenía acceso a los archivos. Sora lanzó un grito de alegría y el sonido resonó de forma espeluznante en la casa vacía. La lista de mensajes de voz era interminable. Habría fácilmente más de veinticuatro, varios de cinco o diez minutos de duración. Ninguno de ellos superaba los seis meses de antigüedad. Intrigada, entró en uno de ellos y subió el volumen. La voz de Matt lleno la habitación.

- ¿tienes el numero de ruta de las transferencias?

- Claro. Puedo darte lo que necesites – el interlocutor tenia un acento diferente, supuso que era Irving. La conversación se centraba en diversas maneras de transferir dinero desde las arcas de una de las empresas proveedoras de Irving.

No era un mensaje de voz, era toda una conversación. Se dio cuenta de que Matt había grabado las llamadas en cinta y luego las pasaba a su buzón. Así estaban a salvo. No necesitaba un ordenador, ni siquiera un lápiz de memoria o un reproductor de cintas. Los ficheros se quedarían en los servidor de la compañía de voz IP y si Matt los necesitaba, podía acceder a ellos en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento, siempre y cuando contara con una conexión a internet.

Fue revisando todas las conversaciones de la lista. En todas ellas halló admisiones incriminatorias de Irving. A mitad de la lista dio con el pelotazo.

- Quiero que blanquees el dinero antes de finales de año la mitad del dinero por lo menos. Quiero que crees más sociedades.

La respuesta de Matt fue ininteligible.

- Pues harás que sea conveniente – respondió Irving, enfadado más nombres americanos para los miembros de los consejos de administración

- No tengo más nombres

- Pues encuéntralos – gruño Irving – utiliza a tu madre, a tu hermano, a tu novia

- Ellos no querrán forma parte de esto

- No se enterarán.

Sora sintió un alivio debilitador. Allí estaba la prueba de que Natsuko y ella eran inocentes. Con manos temblorosas, Sora busco la tarjea de Wesker en su bolso. Su móvil no funcionaba ya que allí apenas llegaba la señal. Tendría que avisarlo a través del correo electrónico , Guardó el mensaje de voz como un archivo de audio y se lo adjuntó.

El siguiente mensaje de voz era más antiguo. En él Irving y Yamato estaban discutiendo. Irving, al parecer quería aumentar la escala de operación. Matt se estaba echando atrás.

Y a través del sonido de la grabación, de pronto se oyó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse.

Sin darse cuenta de que se estaba moviendo se levantó, giró sobre sus talones y vio a Matt, de pie en la habitación en penumbra.

- Vaya, Sora. Qué sorpresa.

Parecía distinto. Más corpulento, tal vez. Más duro. Había algo siniestro en su rostro con tan poca luz. Sus ojos estaban llenos de sombras. Y en la mano sostenía una pistola.

No estaba solo, Irving, pensó con un escalofrió. El hombre tenía, verdaderamente, la cara de un asesino.

- Matt –Sora cambio la dirección de su mirada-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Bueno, es Navidad – Yamato entro en la habitación seguido por Irving -. ¿acaso no vuelve todo el mundo a casa por Navidad? Yo tengo una buena razón para estar aquí. De ti sin embargo, no puedo decir lo mismo – su mirada se endureció

- Es mi casa, según comprobé la ultima vez – contesto ella

Él pestaño sorprendido

- Has estado muy ocupada – se había acercado lo bastante para ver qué estaba haciendo, para oír la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar en el ordenador.

- No me dejaste otra opción

- ¿Te gusta la casa? No sabia qué hacerte de regalo de bodas – dijo -. Aunque ya no vamos a casarnos. ¿No es así?

Ella se quedo mirándolo preguntándose cómo habría creído alguna vez que lo amaba.

- Supongo que eso depende de ti – Dijo Sora, sorprendida de lo serena que parecía su voz -. Irme contigo sería lo mejor. Después de todo, si me quedo, probablemente iré a la cárcel, o hecho me han dicho.

Muy despacio Sora deslizo la mano sobre la interna que seguía sobre la mesa. La oscuridad seria su aliada.

- ¿y qué es esto? – señalo hacia la pantalla – es mi voz y la tuya hablando de negocios. Parece que ella ya lo sabe todo.

Sora estiro los dedos hacia la linterna. Matt y Irving estaban concentrados en ellos, ligeramente de espaldas a ella. Oía el latido de la sangre en sus oídos. Tenía una oportunidad, sólo una.

- No te pongas nervioso – la voz de Matt sonó demasiado chillona y cordial -. A eso hemos venido, a borrar todos los cabos sueltos que pudieran quedar en el ordenador, ¿No?

- Si, a borrar los cabos sueltos – levanto la pistola.

Sora agarró la linterna, balanceó el brazo y lo golpeó en la parte trasera de la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas. El impacto reverbero a través de sus dedos e hizo que la luz vacilara. Irving callo cono un saco.

- Matt- dijo Sora

Él le quito la linterna y observó el cuerpo tendido de Irving

- Supongo que debería darte las gracias. Sinceramente creo que tenía la intención de matarme – sonó sorprendido. No soltó la pistola

- Tengo entendido que tiene mucha práctica matando gente. Deberías elegir más cuidadosamente a tus socios.

Matt arqueo las cejas.

- No deberías estar aquí. Si no hubieras estado aquí, no habría pasado esto. Siempre fuiste demasiado lista.

- O te servirá de nada matarme. Tienen un caso sólido

- Sin el ordenador, no. Y sin ti. Ya has oído a Irving. Nada de cabos sueltos – las sombras se adueñaron de sus ojos.

- Matt, no lo hagas – susurró

- Tengo que hacerlo – dijo, casi suplicante -. Nada de cabos sueltos – quito el seguro con el dedo.

Se oyó un súbito ruido. Tai se precipito al interior y agarro a Matt por el brazo. Una ensorde dora explosión llenó la habitación. La pintura llovió sobre el suelo procedente del techo donde había impactado la bala. El revólver salió despedido.

- Valla pero si es Tai, hace años que no te veía amigo

- Maldita sea Matt como se te ocurre apuntarle a Sora con un arma después de lo que te dije hace nueve años

- Lo recuerdo muy bien Tai, yo pensé que en ese momento ibas a golpearme. Pero en lugar de eso solo me hiciste prometer que cuidara a Sora de todo. Como tu siempre lo has hecho.

- Matt escúchame, podemos llegar a un arreglo pero necesitó que te rindas y te entregues ante Wesker

- No es tan fácil amigo – En ese momento Matt le propino un golpe a Tai pero este le respondió.

Sora observo horrorizada cómo los que alguna vez fueron los mejores amigos rodaban por el suelo de la habitación, golpeándose contra la figura inconsciente de Irving.

- ¡Basta¡! – grito Sora agarrando la linterna, buscando fonéticamente una manera de acabar con aquella pesadilla. Y entonces vio el resplandor del metal en la mano de Irving-. Basta – repitió al tiempo que le quitaba el arma y la amartillaba con manos temblorosas -. He dicho que basta

El brusco clic hizo que los dos hombres se detuvieran en seco y girasen la cabeza para mirarla.

- Ya basta Yamato. Se termino – su voz cobró fuerza -. Se término – repitió al oír las sirenas en la distancia.

Había momentos en la vida, pensó Sora mientras tau y ella salía de la comisaría, que una sabía que nunca olvidaría. Matt apuntándola con la pistola, la irrupción de Tai para salvarla. Y aun así, de alguna manera, incluso en ese momento, al amanecer del dia de Navidad, resultaba imposible de creer.

Wesker y sus hombres habían confiscado el portátil para revisarlo. Después les habían tomado declaraciones a ambos el resto de la noche. Los habían reprendido, agradecido, felicitado y exonerado.

Y por fin estaban fuera. Después de todo lo que había pasado, y lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, Sora no sabía que decir. Tai le había roto el corazón y, probablemente, le había salvado la vida. Sin embargo, desaparecería para siempre y era probable que no volviera a verlo.

No podía soportarlo.}Se detuvo y se giró en redondo para mirarlo. El aliento le salió en forma de columnas de vaho blanco por el frio.

- Gracias no parece suficiente, pero es lo único que puedo decirte – le dijo -. Estuviste fantástico.

- Yo soy el que debería darte las gracias a ti. Fuiste tú quien lo detuvo.

- Los dos lo hicimos

- Siempre hicimos un buen equipo

- Hacíamos, corrigió ella tratando de dominar la voz-. Gracias. Te debo la vida – se inclino a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Entonces él la agarró y la estrechó contra su cuerpo de forma convulsiva. Sora casi no podía respirar.

- Soy un idiota – dijo Tai, desesperado

- ¿Qué? – Sora parpado

- Soy un cretino. Y lo fastidie todo. Podría haberte perdido. Te amo y podría haberte perdido.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – ella lo miró, atónita.

- Por el amor de dios Sora, me volví loco anoche mientras conducías hasta la casa de Matt, sabiendo que el e Irving habían aparecido y estarías en peligro. Me equivoque la semana pasada. Tenía miedo – dijo sencillamente-. No encontré un motivo o una razón que le sirva a tu corazón, no lo puedo calmar. Hay un mal sabor que nos deja esta discusión, no me importa cuál fue el error. Yo no quiero seguir así – sacudió la cabeza – jamás he estado tan confundido. Contigo viviré esclavo de mis dudas, sin ti regresara mi mundo de locuras, contigo olvidare fantasmas del pasado, sin ti me perderé si no estás a mi lado pero al final lo entendí todo. Si no estás conmigo, el lugar en el que estuviera daría lo mismo.

Tai trago saliva y le tomó una mano entre las suyas.

- Te amo Sora – continuó-. Eso es un sentimiento que tuve desde la primera vez que te vi. Ya lo vez que no sirvo para odiar, no me canso de esperar un poco más. Ahora bien si tengo que rogar, esta es la oportunidad para empezar. Quiero que esto funcione

Sora rompió a reír y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

- ¿lo dices en serio?

- Nunca he estado más seguro de nada en mi vida.

Tai era fuerte, sólido. Sora no había sabido lo que era la felicidad si no lo hubiera conocido. Se hecho hacia atrás y lo miro a los ojos.

- Lo que te dije la semana pasada Tai era verdad. Te amo, pero no quiero cortar tu libertad. No quiero que dejes de hacer algo para que podamos estar juntos. Así no funcionara.

- Me han ofrecido ser Director Técnico del Equipo en un equipo en chile durante un año, quede e verme con Claudio para discutirlo todo.

- No dejes lo que amas. Es demasiado importante, es parte de ti. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo – le regaló una amplia sonrisa

- Lo cierto es que ya había decidido aceptar el trabajo antes de que esto ocurriera, pero sabes hace tiempo que necesitaba un descansó… Rechazare el trabajo

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – pregunto Sora sin creer lo que Tai había dicho

- Lo que oíste. Me dijiste que no dejara lo que amo, y te amo a ti

- Tai – Sora lo abrazaba, incapaz de creerlo aún

- Creo que un tiempo sin actividad me hará bien. Ya veremos. Escuche que la liga japonesa necesita buenos jugadores y es probable que este en constante viaje, pero al final yo se que tengo un lugar al que regresar. Allí donde estés tú – le planto un beso en los labios. Puede que me adapte a estar aquí

- ¿Aquí en Japón o aquí, aquí?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Yo también me he dado cuenta de algo, me quedare aquí en Odaiba – ignoró la expresión de asombro de Tai y continuo -. Quiero volver a vivir aquí, montar mi propio despacho de contabilidad. Ya tengo a Yoshie de cliente y dice que puede conseguirme muchos más. Y … bueno, creerás que es una tontería

- ¿Qué?

- La casa – las palabras salieron de su boca sin que se lo propusiera -. Los alrededores son tan bonitos. Cuando termine todo esto es posible que Wesker me dé llave al ser la dueña legitima. Estaba pensando en habitarla

- ¿Quieres vivir en un lugar donde el idiota de Matt te apunto con un arma? Dijo él, medio riendo.

- Quiero habitar el lugar en el que me hiciste el amor por primera vez. Sé que habrá que hacer una buena limpieza para deshacernos de las malas vibras

- Conozco la manera perfecta de hacer eso. En México tuve la oportunidad de visitar algunos chamanes, y también gane como 500 grandes apostando en una lucha mascará contra cabellera– ella se hecho a reír Tai sonrió -. ¿Qué estamos esperando? Es navidad. Es hora de abrir tus regalos

- Mi regalo eres tú. Comento Sora plantándole un apasionado beso en los labios.

* * *

Bueno espero que le shaya gustado este Capitulo, bien apesar de que fue el fin del fic no se desilucionen, aun estoy escribiendo la conti del resto de mis fics como "Mas que una intencion" o "Amarte duele"y bueno espere pasientement la conti de estos fics que es seguro que pronto cuelgue los capitulo, bueno ahora les dejo la cancion que fue la inspiracion para este Fic.

(antes de la diagonal escriban la direccion de youtube) /watch?v=lejipZK-ZSQ

bueno eso es todo por el momento, esperen mis proximos proyectos y bueno me despido no sin antes decirles...

**¡VIVA LA RAZA¡**


End file.
